Pantalones de Lujo
by Lye4everlove
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen encuentra a Isabella Swan, ella está arruinada, furiosa y cojeando por una carretera remota con un vestido de época de dama sureña. La situación no hace sino empeorar para esta improbable pareja de amantes. Él es un tejano realmente atractivo, de carácter relajado. Ella, una belleza inglesa malcriada que ha tocado fondo.
1. Chapter 1

**_ESTA HISTORIA O ME PERTENECE AL IGUAL COMO LOS PERSONAJES, QUE SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. PERDONEN MIS FALLAS EN LA HISTORIA SI LAS HAY, ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO MI PRIMERA ADAPTACION._**

Prólogo

-Chupa tinta - murmuró Isabella Swan para si mientras una serie de luces estroboscópicas relampagueaban en su cara. Agachó la cabeza y se refugió en el cuello levantado de su abrigo de piel de marta, deseando que fuera de día para poder llevar sus gafas oscuras.

- Esa no es exactamente una opinión políticamente correcta, querida -dijo el Príncipe Alec Marko Brancuzi cuando la agarró del brazo y la guió a través de la multitud de paparazzis que estaban colocados en el interior del vestíbulo del ciudad de Nueva York- Costa Vasca para fotografiar a las celebridades que como ellos salían de la fiesta de dentro.

Alec Brancuzi era el único monarca de un principado diminuto, Blakan, que estaba reemplazando rápidamente a Mónaco como el nuevo paraíso fiscal para la gente que evitaba pagar los elevados impuestos de sus países de origen. Pero no era en él en quién los fotógrafos estaban interesados.

Era en la hermosa inglesa que iba a su lado la que había atraído su atención, junto con la atención del público americano.

Cuando Alec la llevó hacia la limusina que esperaba, Bella levantó la mano enguantada en un gesto inútil que no hizo nada de nada para parar la lluvia de preguntas que se lanzaron sobre ella… las preguntas acerca de su trabajo, su relación con Alec, y preguntas acerca de su amistad con la estrella de la serie de la televisión de éxito, "China Colt".

Alec y ella finalmente se sentaron en los asientos de cuero y la limusina echó a andar en el tráfico nocturno de la calle Cincuenta y Cinco este, ella gimió.

-Este circo de medio de comunicación ha sucedido a causa de este abrigo. La prensa casi nunca te molesta. Es a mí. Si hubiera llevado mi viejo impermeable, hubiéramos salido sin ningún alboroto.

Alec la miró con diversión. Ella frunció el entrecejo de manera reprobatoria.

-Hay una lección moral importante de ser aprendida aquí, Alec.

-¿Cuál lección, querida ?

-Ante el hambre del mundo, las mujeres que llevan martas cibelinas merecen lo que les pasa. El se rió.

-Te habrían reconocido no importa lo que hubieras llevado. Te he visto parar el tráfico con un chándal sudado.

-No lo puedo evitar -contestó sombríamente –está en mi sangre. La maldición de los Swan.

-Realmente, Bella, nunca he conocido a una mujer que odie ser hermosa tanto como tú.

Ella murmuró algo que él no pudo oír, que era probablemente así como _bien_, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos profundos del abrigo, poco impresionada, como siempre, ante cualquier referencia a su hermoso físico incandescente.

Tras una espera larga, ella rompió el silencio.

-Desde el día que nací, mi cara no me ha traído nada más que problemas.

Por no mencionar ese cuerpo pequeño maravilloso suyo, pensó Alec, pero mantuvo sabiamente ese comentario para sí mismo. Cuando Bella miró distraídamente fuera de los cristales tintados de la ventana, él se aprovechó de su distracción para estudiar las características increíbles que habían cautivado a tantas personas.

El recordaba todavía las palabras de un redactor muy conocido del mundillo de la moda que, determinado a evitar todos los clichés de Vivien Leigh que habían sido aplicados a Bella con el paso de los años, había escrito "Isabella Dwyer, con el pelo castaño, cara ovalada y con ojos verdes sabios, se parece a una princesa de cuento de hadas que pasa sus tarde tejiendo hilos de oro en los jardines fuera de su propio castillo del libro de cuentos".

Privadamente, el redactor había sido menos imaginativo, "Sé en mi corazón que Isabella Dwyer no se debe sentar jamás en la taza del wáter….".

Alecf hizo gestos hacia la barra del nogal y latón que estaba discretamente en el lado de la limusina.

-¿Quieres una bebida?

-No, Gracias. No creo que pueda tolerar un poco más de alcohol.

No había estado durmiendo bien y su acento inglés era más pronunciado que nunca. Su abrigo se abrió y ella echó un vistazo a su vestido bordado con pedrería de Armani.

Vestido de Armani…. Pieles de Fendi. Zapatos de Mario Valentino. Cerró los ojos, recordando de repente un tiempo no tan lejano, una tarde caliente de otoño cuando caminaba por una carretera de Texas llevando un par de tejano usados sucios con veinticinco centavos metidos en el bolsillo trasero. Ese día había sido el principio para ella. El principio y el fin.

La limusina giró al sur en la Quinta Avenida, y sus recuerdos se deslizaron más atrás, a los años de su niñez en Inglaterra antes de que supiera que existía un lugar llamado Texas. Había sido una pequeña monstruo, mimada y protegida, con su madre Renne llevándola de un país europeo a otro, de una fiesta a la siguiente.

Aún de niña había sido perfectamente arrogantes, tan absolutamente segura que la famosa belleza de Swan abriría el mundo para ella junto con alguna configuración nueva que deseara. La pequeña Isabella….una criatura vana e irreflexiva, completamente desprevenida para lo qué la vida le depararía.

Tenia veintiún años ese día de 1976 cuando andaba por la polvorienta carretera de Texas. Veintiún años, soltera, sola y embarazada.

Ahora tenia casi treinta y dos, y aunque poseía todo lo que había soñado tener siempre, se sentía como si fuera ahora y estuviera en esa tarde caliente de otoño. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando imaginar que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera salido de Inglaterra. Pero América la había cambiado tan totalmente que apenas podía reconocerse.

Sonrió para sí misma. Cuando Emma Lazarus escribió el poema acerca de masas apiñadas que anhelan respirar aire puro, ella ciertamente no podía haber estado pensando en la llegada de una inglesa, joven y egoísta a este país con un suéter de cachemir y una maleta de Louis Vuitton. Pero las pequeñas niñas ricas podían soñar también, y el sueño americano estaba resultando demasiado grande para abarcarlo todo.

Alec sabia que algo molestaba a Bella. Había estado excepcionalmente calmada toda la tarde, en absoluto como era ella. Había planeado pedirle que se casara con él esta noche, pero estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez sería mejor esperar a otro día.

Era diferente de las otras mujeres y él sabía que nunca podría predecir exactamente como reaccionaría a nada. Sospechaba que las docenas de hombres que habían estado enamorados de ella habían experimentado algo del mismo problema.

Si el rumor se podría creer, la primera conquista importante había ocurrido a la edad de los nueve años en el yate _Christina_ cuando ella había golpeado a Aristóteles Onassis.

Rumores. . . había tantos de ellos rodeando a Bella, la mayor parte no podían ser posiblemente verdad. . . Excepto, acerca de la clase de vida que había llevado. Alec pensó que quizás esos sí lo eran. Ella le dijo una vez casualmente que Winston Churchill la había enseñado a jugar al gin rummy, y todos sabían que el Príncipe de Gales la había cortejado.

Una tarde no mucho después de conocerse, habían estado tomando champán y cambiando anécdotas acerca de sus niñez.

-La mayoría de los bebés son concebidos en el amor –le había informado –pero yo fui concebida en una pasarela de desfiles de la sección de pieles de Harrods.

Cuando la limusina pasaba por Cartier, Alec sonrió. Una historia divertida, pero no creía una palabra.

El viejo continente.

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuándo colocaron a Bella recién nacida en los brazos de Renne Swan Dwyer ésta se echó a llorar e insistió que las hermanas en el hospital privado de Londres dónde había dado a luz habían perdido su bebé. Cualquier imbécil podía ver que esta criatura pequeña, fea, con su cabeza aplastada y párpados hinchados no podía haber salido de su cuerpo exquisito.

Como ningún marido estaba presente para aliviar a una Renne histérica, fueron las hermanas quién la aseguraron que el bebé cambiaría en pocos días. Renne ordenó que se llevaran al pequeño impostor feo y no regresaran hasta que hubieran encontrado a su estimado bebé.

Ella entonces arregló su aspecto y saludó a sus visitantes—entre ellos una estrella cinematográfica francesa, el secretario de la oficina matriz inglesa, y de Salvador Dalí—contándoles la terrible tragedia que se había perpetrado contra ella. Los visitantes, muy acostumbrados a la hermosa y dramática Renne, la tomaban de la mano y prometían investigar el asunto.

Dalí, en una muestra de su magnanimidad, anunció que pintaría una versión surrealista del bebé en cuestión, como un obsequio de bautizo, pero perdió el interés misteriosamente en el proyecto y terminó mandando un conjunto de copas de vermeil en su lugar.

Pasó una semana. El día que debía salir del hospital, las hermanas ayudaron a vestirse a Renne con un vestido negro suelto de Balmain con puños y un cuello ancho de organdí.

Después, la pusieron en una silla de ruedas y depositaron al bebé rechazado en sus brazos. El tiempo que había pasado había hecho poco para mejorar la apariencia del bebé, pero en el momento que ella miró hacia abajo al bulto entre sus brazos, Renne experimentó uno de sus cambios relámpago de humor.

Mirando a la cara moteada, anunció a todos que la tercera generación de la belleza de Swan estaba asegurada. Nadie fue capaz de contradecirla, porque, como unos meses más tarde se demostró, Renne había estado en lo cierto.

La sensibilidad de Renne en la importancia de la belleza femenina tuvo sus raíces en su propia niñez. De niña había sido rellenita, con un doblez extra de grasa en la cintura y pequeñas almohadillas carnosas que oscurecían los huesos delicados de su cara.

No estaba suficientemente gorda para ser considerada obesa a los ojos del mundo, pero era suficientemente rellenita para sentirse fea, especialmente con respecto a su madre suave y elegante, la gran _couturiere_ italiana, Mary Swan. No fue hasta 1947, ese verano cuando Renne tenía doce años, cuando le dijeron por primera vez que era hermosa.

Fue en casa en unas vacaciones breves de uno de los internados suizos donde pasaba demasiado tiempo en su niñez. Estaba sentada tan discretamente como era posible con sus caderas anchas encaramadas en una silla dorada en el rincón del elegante salón de su madre en la calle de la Paix.

Miraba con tanto resentimiento, con envidia como Mary, delgada con un severo traje corto negro con grandes solapas de raso color frambuesa, hablaba con una cliente elegantemente vestida.

Su madre llevaba el pelo negro azulado en un corte recto, que le caía hacia adelante sobre la piel pálida de la mejilla izquierda en un gran rizo, y el llevaba en el cuello de Modigliani unos collares de perlas negras perfectamente emparejadas. Las perlas, junto con el contenido de una caja fuerte pequeña de su dormitorio, eran obsequios de admiradores de Mary, hombres internacionalmente prósperos que eran felices en comprar joyas para una mujer suficientemente exitosa para comprárselas ella misma.

Uno de esos hombres había sido el padre de Renne, aunque Mary no recordaba cuál, y con el que ciertamente nunca consideró casarse.

La atractiva rubia que recibía la atención de Mary en el salón de esa tarde hablaba español, su acento sorprendentemente común en 1947. Renne siguió la conversación con la mitad de su atención y dedicó la otra mitad a estudiar las modelos de talle fino que desfilaban por el centro del salón enseñando los últimos diseños de Mary.

¿Por qué no podría ser ella delgada y alta como esas modelos? Se preguntaba Renne. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella exactamente como su madre, especialmente ya que tenían el mismo pelo negro, los mismos ojos verdes? Si solamente ella fuera hermosa, pensaba Renne, quizá su madre dejaría de mirarla con tanta repugnancia.

Por centésima vez se prometió renunciar a los pasteles para poder ganar la aprobación de su madre... y por centésima vez, sentía ese hundimiento incómodo, esa sensación en el estómago que le decía que no tenía suficiente fuerza de voluntad. Al lado de la fuerza absorbente de Mary, Renne se sentía como un soplo de polvo.

La rubia de repente dejó de mirar el dibujo que estaba estudiando, sus ojos castaños líquidos observaron a Renne. En su acento español curiosamente duro, comentó

-Dentro de poco tiempo será una gran belleza. Se parece a usted.

Mary echó un vistazo a Renne ocultando ese desdén enfermizo.

-No veo ninguna semejanza, señora. Y ella nunca será una belleza hasta que aprenda a empujar bien lejos su tenedor.

La clienta de Mary levantó una mano compensada hacia abajo con varios anillos chillones e hizo gestos hacia Renne.

-Ven aquí, cariño. Ven y besar a uno de los Evita.

Por un momento Renne no se movió mientras trataba de absorber lo que la mujer había dicho. Entonces se levantó con indecisión de su silla y cruzó el salón, de manera vergonzosa enseñando las pantorrillas gorditas que mostraba bajo el dobladillo de su falda del verano de algodón. Cuándo alcanzó a la mujer, se inclinó y depositó un beso de compromiso pero sin embargo agradecido en la mejilla suavemente fragante de Eva Perón.

-¡Ramera fascista! –Mary Swan silbó más tarde, cuando la Primera Dama de Argentina salió por las puertas principales del salón. Se colocó una boquilla de ébano entre los labios para retirarlo bruscamente, dejando una mancha escarlata en el borde.

-¡Se me revuelven las entrañas al tocarla! Todos saben que no hay un nazi en Europa que no pueda encontrar refugio con Perón y sus compinches en Argentina.

Los recuerdos de la ocupación alemana de París estaban todavía frescos en la mente de Mary, y no sentía nada más que desprecio por los partidarios nazis. Aunque, era una mujer práctica, y Renne sabía que su madre no veía sentido en despreciar el dinero de Eva Perón, por ensangrentado que estuviera, de la calle de la Paix a la avenida Montaigne, dónde reinaba la casa Dior.

Tras aquello, Renne guardó fotografías de Eva Perón de los periódicos y las pegaba en un álbum de recortes de pastas rojas. Siempre que las críticas de Mary llegaban a hacerla realmente daño, Renne miraba las fotos, con alguna mancha ocasional de chocolate en las páginas cuando recordaba cómo Eva Perón le había dicho que sería una gran belleza algún día.

El invierno de sus catorce años, su grasa milagrosamente desapareció junto con los dientes de leche, y los huesos legendarios de Swan finalmente se definieron. Se pasaba horas mirándose en el espejo, embelesada por la imagen alta y delgada delante de ella.

Ahora, se decía, todo será diferente. Desde que ella podía recordar, siempre se había sentido como una paria en la escuela, pero de repente se encontró en el interior del círculo. No entendía por que las otras chicas ahora se sentían atraídas por su nuevo aire de confianza en sí misma, además de su estrecha cintura. Para Renne Swan, la belleza significó la aceptación.

Mary pareció complacida con su pérdida de peso, así que cuándo Renne fue a casa a París para sus vacaciones de verano, encontró el valor para mostrar sus dibujos a su madre, de algunos vestidos que había diseñado con la esperanza de algún día llegar a ser una couturiere ella misma.

Mary ordenó los dibujos en su mesa de trabajo, cogió un cigarrillo, y diseccionó cada uno con el ojo crítico que la había hecho un gran diseñadora.

-Esta línea es ridícula. Y la proporción es desastrosa. ¿Ves cómo has arruinado éste con demasiados detalles? ¿Dónde está tu ojo, Renne? ¿Dónde está tu ojo?

Renne arrebató los dibujos de la mesa y nunca trató de dibujar otra vez.

Cuándo volvió a la escuela, Renne se dedicó a llegar a ser más bonita, más ingeniosa, y más popular que cualquiera de sus compañeras de clase, determinó que nadie sospecharía jamás que una chica gorda difícil vivía todavía dentro de ella.

Aprendió a dramatizar los acontecimientos más triviales del día a día con gestos grandes y suspiros pródigos hasta que todo lo que hacía parecía más importante que algo que los demás pudieran hacer. Gradualmente aún la ocurrencia más mundana en la vida de Renne Swan llegó a estar cargada de gran drama.

Con dieciséis años, ofreció su virginidad al hermano de un amigo en un belvedere frente al Lago Lucerna. La experiencia fue difícil e incómoda, pero el sexo hizo a Renne sentirse delgada. Conjuró rápidamente a su mente para probar el sexo otra vez, pero con alguien con más experiencia.

En la primavera de 1953, cuándo Renne tenía dieciocho años, Mary murió inesperadamente de un reventón de apéndice. Renne se sintió aturdida y silenciosa en el funeral de su madre, entumecida también al entender que la intensidad de su pena no era tanto por la muerte de su madre como del sentimiento que nunca tuvo a una madre del todo.

Atemorizada de estar sola, tropezó en la cama de un aristócrata rico más de cuarenta años mayor que ella. Él la proporcionó un refugio temporal y seis meses después la ayudó a vender el salón de su madre por una cifra astronómica de dinero.

El conde volvió finalmente con su esposa y Renne se dispuso a vivir de su herencia. Era joven, rica, y sin familia, y atrajo rápidamente a los jóvenes indolentes que tejieron los hilos dorados para atraerla a la tela de la sociedad internacional.

Llegó a sentirse como un recaudador, acostándose con unos y otros cuando buscaba el hombre que la daría el amor incondicional que nunca había recibido de su madre, el hombre que la haría terminar con su sentimiento de una chica gorda infeliz.

Phil Dwyer "Phil el Negro" entró en su vida sentado enfrente en una mesa de la ruleta en un club de apuestas de Berkeley. Phil Dwyer, "Negro" recibía su apodo además de por su belleza morena, por su inclinación a los juegos de riesgo. Con veinticinco años, ya había destruido tres coches deportivos de gran cilindrada y un número apreciablemente más grande de mujeres.

Un playboy americano malvadamente guapo, de Chicago, con pelo castaño que caía en un lio revoltoso sobre la frente, un bigote picaresco, y un hándicap de siete en el polo. En muchos sentidos él no era diferente de los otros jovenes hedonistas que habían llegado a ser tantos en una parte de la vida de Renne; él bebía ginebra, llevaba trajes exquisitos hechos a medida, y cambiaba de juego todas las temporadas.

Pero los otros hombres carecían de lo que a Phil Dwyer tenía en exceso, su habilidad de arriesgarlo todo, como la fortuna que había heredado en Ferrocarriles Americanos, en una sola vuelta de la rueda.

Completamente consciente de sus ojos sobre ella y sobre la rueda de la ruleta que giraba, Renne miró la bola pequeña del marfil como daba vueltas del rojo al negro y al rojo otra vez antes de pararse finalmente en el 17 negro. Se permitió levantar la mirada y se encontró a Phil Dwyer que la miraba por encima de la mesa. El sonrió, arrugando el bigote.

Ella sonrió también, segura de su apariencia inmejorable con el vestido de color gris plata de Jacques Fath de raso y tul que acentuaban los puntos culminantes de su pelo oscuro, la palidez de su piel, y de las profundidades verdes de sus ojos.

-Esta noche pareces ganar siempre -dijo ella-. Siempre eres así de afortunado?

-No siempre -contestó él -¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -Ella emitió uno de sus muchos suspiros dramáticos-. He perdido todo esta noche. _Je suis miserable_. Nunca soy afortunada.

El retiró un cigarrillo de un cenicero de plata mientras sus ojos arrastraban un sendero descuidado sobre su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto que tienes suerte. ¿Acabas de encontrarme, no es verdad? Y te llevaré a tu casa esta noche.

Renne estaba intrigada y sorprendida por su audacia, y la mano se cerró instintivamente alrededor del borde de la mesa como apoyo. Sentía como si sus ojos deslustrados de plata se fundieran por su vestido y quemaran recreándose en las curvas de su cuerpo. Sin ser capaz de definir exactamente quién era Phil "Negro", presintió que sólo la mujer más excepcional podría ganar el corazón de este hombre supremamente confiado, y si ella era esa mujer, podría dejar de preocuparse por la chica gorda en su interior.

Pero a pesar de todo, Renne se contuvo. En el año que hacía desde la muerte de su madre, se había vuelto tremendamente suspicaz sobre los hombres que se acercaban a ella. Había observado el brillo imprudente en sus ojos cuando la bola de marfil sonaba al girar por las casillas de la ruleta, y sospechó que él no valoraría en su medida lo que obtuviera fácilmente.

-Perdón -contestó con otros planes. Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella recogió su bolso y abandonó la sala.

Él telefoneó al día siguiente, pero ella dio órdenes a su criada de decir que estaba fuera. Lo volvió a ver jugando la siguiente semana, pero tras estar segura que él la había visto, se marchó antes que pudiera acercársele.

Los días pasaron, y ella se sorprendió al no dejar de pensar en el joven y guapo playboy de Chicago. Una vez más él telefoneó; una vez más ella se negó a contestar. Posteriormente esa misma noche lo vió en el teatro y le saludó con la cabeza de forma casual, una insinuación de una sonrisa, antes de que se marchara a su palco.

La siguiente vez que él telefoneó, cogió la llamada pero fingió que no recordaba quién era. El rió entre dientes secamente y le dijo:

-Voy a recogerte en media hora, Renne Swan. Si no estás lista, no te volveré a llamar nunca más.

-¿Media hora? No creo que sea posible -pero él ya había colgado.

La mano comenzó a temblarle cuando colgó el receptor. En su mente vió una ruleta girando, la bola de marfil saltando del rojo al negro, del negro al rojo, en este juego que ellos jugaban. Con manos temblorosas, se vistió con un vestido blanco de lana con puños de ocelote, completando el atuendo un sombrero pequeño sobrepasado por un velo de la ilusión.

Abrió la puerta exactamente media hora más tarde.

Él la condujo a través del patio a un deportivo Isotta-Fraschini rojo, que condujo por las calles de Knightsbridge a una velocidad endiablada utilizando sólo los dedos de su mano derecha en el volante. Ella lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, adorando el espeso pelo castaño que le caía tan descuidadamente sobre la frente tanto como el hecho que él era un americano ardiente en vez de algún aburrido europeo.

Finalmente se detuvo en un restaurante apartado donde le acariciaba la mano con la suya siempre que ella cogía su copa. Ella sentía dolor por la manera que le deseaba. Bajo la intensidad de esos ojos inquietos de plata, ella se sentía desenfrenadamente hermosa y esbelta tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Todo acerca de él la fascinaba...la manera de andar, el sonido de su voz, el olor de tabaco en su aliento. Phil Dwyer era el último trofeo, la afirmación final de su propia belleza.

Cuando dejaron el restaurante, él la apretó contra el tronco de un árbol de sicomoro y le dio en la oscuridad un beso seductor. La abrazó y pasando sus brazos por su espalda, le agarró las nalgas.

-Te deseo -murmuró él en su boca abierta.

Su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de deseo que le causó un verdadero dolor negarse.

-Vas demasiado rápido, Jack. Necesito tiempo.

El sonrió y le pellizcó el mentón, como si estuviera complacido especialmente con lo bien que ella jugaba su juego; entonces le apretó los senos, soltándola en el momento que una pareja de edad avanzada salía del restaurante y miraba la escena. La llevó a casa, y la mantuvo entretenida con divertidas anécdotas y no dijo nada acerca de verla otra vez.

Dos días después cuando su criada anunció que él estaba al teléfono, Renne sacudió la cabeza, negándose a tomar la llamada. Corrió a su cuarto y se lanzó llorando sobre la cama, temiendo que tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado y él perdería su interés en ella.

La siguiente vez que lo vió en una apertura de galería, iba acompañado por una bella corista cogidos del brazo. Renne fingió no verlos.

El apareció en su umbral la tarde siguiente y la invitó a una vuelta en coche por el campo. Ella dijo que tenía un compromiso y no podía cenar con él esa noche.

El juego continuaba, y Renne no podía pensar en nada más. Cuándo Jack no estaba con ella, lo conjuraba en su imaginación... sus movimientos inquietos, la forma descuidada de llevar el pelo, el bigote picaresco.

La tensión que le provocaba, se difundía como fuego por su cuerpo, pero todavía se negaba a sus propuestas sexuales.

En cierta ocasión él le dijo cruelmente, mientras trazaba la forma de la oreja con los labios.

-No creo que seas suficiente mujer para mí.

Ella puso la mano sobre su nuca.

-Y yo no creo que seas lo suficientemente rico para mí.

La bolita del marfil sonó con estrépito alrededor de los contornos de la ruleta, del rojo al negro, del negro al rojo. Renne sabía que tendría que tomar una decisión pronto.

-Esta noche -dijo Jack cuando ella contestó el teléfono-. Estáte lista para mí a medianoche.

-¿A medianoche? No seas ridículo, querido. Eso es imposible.

-A medianoche o nunca, Renne. El juego se acabó.

Esa noche ella se puso un traje de terciopelo negro con botones de estrás sobre una blusa de seda color champán. Sus ojos brillaban salvajemente en el espejo mientras se cepillaba su pelo oscuro con ademanes suaves.

Phil Dwyer "Negro", vestido con un esmoquin apareció en su puerta exactamente a medianoche. Al mirarle, sintió como su cuerpo se volvía tan líquido como el perfume con el que había acariciado su piel tras el baño. En lugar del Isotta-Fraschini, él la condujo a un Mercedes y anunció que la llevaba a Harrods.

Ella se rió.

-¿No es la medianoche un poco tarde para ir de compras?

El no dijo nada, solamente sonrió cuando se recostó en los asientos suaves de cuero y empezó a hablarle sobre un caballo de polo que pensaba comprarle al Aga Khan. Un momento después, el Mercedes se detuvo a las puertas de Harrods con sus toldos verde y oro. Renne miró la iluminación débil que resplandecía por las puertas del almacén desierto.

-Harrods no parece que esté abierto, Jack, ni siquiera para tí.

-¿Eso lo veremos, de acuerdo, cariño?

El chofer abrió la puerta trasera para ellos, y Jack la ayudó a salir.

Para su asombro, un portero con librea apareció por detrás de la puerta de cristal de Harrods y tras una mirada subrepticia para ver si alguien en la calle estaba observando, abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para ellos.

-Bienvenido a Harrods, Sr. Dwyer.

Ella miró la puerta abierta asombrada. Phil Dwyer "Negro" seguramente no podía andar libremente por los almacenes más famosos del mundo completamente cerrados y sin vendedores presentes.

Como no hizo ningún intento de seguir andando, Jack la instó a entrar con un pequeño empujoncito en el centro de su espalda. Tan pronto como entraron dentro del almacén, el portero hizo la cosa más asombrosa... inclinó su sombrero, salió a la calle, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, y miró a Jack en busca de una explicación.

-Mi suerte en la ruleta ha sido especialmente buena desde que te conocí, cariño. Y pensé que te gustaría una juerga privada de compras.

-Pero está cerrado. No veo a ningún empleado.

-Tanto mejor.

Ella lo presionó para una explicación, pero él le dijo poco más allá del hecho que había hecho un arreglo privado, y ciertamente bastante ilegal, con varios empleados nuevos y poco escrupulosos de Harrods.

-¿Pero no hay personas que trabajan aquí de noche? ¿El personal de limpieza? ¿La seguridad nocturna?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, cariño. ¿Para que sirve el dinero si no puede comprar placer? Veamos como funciona tu imaginación esta noche. Eligió una bufanda color oro y plata de un estante y se la colocó sobre el cuello de terciopelo de la chaqueta.

-¡Jack, yo no puedo coger esto así como así!

-Relájate, cariño. La tienda no perderá demasiado. ¿Ahora, me aburrirás con tus preocupaciones o podemos disfrutar?

Renne apenas podía creer lo que sucedía. No había vendedores a la vista, ni personal ni guardias. ¿Era este gran almacén realmente suyo? Ella echó un vistazo a la bufanda drapeada del cuello y pronunció una exclamación jadeante. Él le hizo un gesto hacia la zona de productos elegantes.

-Sigue adelante. Escoge algo.

Con una risilla temeraria fue hacía allí, cogió un bolso bordado con lentejuelas de un estante, y se lo colgó en el hombro.

-Muy bonito -dijo él.

Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Eres absolutamente el hombre más emocionante del mundo, Phil Dwyer! ¡Te adoro!

Las manos de él se deslizaron abajo de su cintura para curvarse alrededor de sus nalgas y juntar sus caderas apretándola contra su erección.

-Y tú eres la mujer más encantadora. No podía permitir que nuestra aventura amorosa se consumara en cualquier sitio ordinario, ¿no crees?

Negro a rojo. . . Rojo a negro. . . La dureza que notaba apretarse contra su vientre no dejaba lugar a dudas, y sus sentidos empezaban a ponerse calientes y fríos al mismo tiempo. El juego se acabaría aquí ... en Harrods. Solamente Phil Dwyer podía hacer algo tan increíble.

El pensamiento de eso hizo que su cabeza empezara a girar como la pelotita en la ruleta. Él le retiró el bolso del hombro, le quitó la chaqueta de terciopelo y los dejó sobre un mostrador de paraguas de seda con mangos de palo de rosa.

Entonces se quitó su chaqueta de esmoquín y la dejó con la de ella de manera que se quedó de pie delante de ella con una camisa blanca con el frente plisado, y una faja oscura envuelta alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Seguiremos con esto más tarde -le dijo mientras le ponía de nuevo la bufanda sobre los hombros-. Exploremos.

La llevó por el famoso vestíbulo de comida-gourmet de Harrods, con sus grandes mostradores de marmol y frescos en el techo.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó mientras tomaba una caja de bombones plateada de un estante.

-De tí -contestó ella.

La boca se curvó bajo el bigote. Quitando la tapa de la caja, sacó un bombón de chocolate amargo y lo abrió por la mitad, derramando una llovizna de cremoso licor de cereza. Rápidamente se lo llevó a los labios, deslizando la parte del bombón con el licor. Con el chocolate en la boca bajó la cabeza para besarla. Cuando los labios se abrieron, él empujó los trozos dulces y pegajosos del bombón con la lengua. Renne recibió los dulces con un gemido, y su cuerpo se volvió tan líquido e informe como el licor del bombón.

Cuándo él finalmente se apartó, escogió una botella de champán, la descorchó, y la llevó primero a los labios de Renne y después bebió él.

-Por la mujer más increíble de Londres -dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante y lamiendo una última mota de chocolate adherida al rincón de la boca.

Vagaron por la primera planta, cogieron un par de guantes, un ramillete de violetas de seda, un joyero pintado a mano, y los colocando en un montón para recuperarlos más tarde. Finalmente, llegaron al vestíbulo de perfumes, y la envolvió una mezcla vertiginosa entre los olores más finos del mundo, unas fragancias que se mezclaban con los olores de los cientos de personas que habían atestado los alfombrados pasillos durante el dia.

Cuándo llegaron al centro, él dejó caer el brazo y la giró cara a cara. Empezó a desabrochar su blusa, y ella sentía una mezcla extraña de entusiasmo y desconcierto. A pesar del hecho que la tienda estaba vacia, estaban en el centro de Harrods.

-Phil, ellos ...

-No eres una niña, Renne. Sígueme en esto.

Una emoción se disparó a través de ella, cuando le abrió la blusa de seda para revelar las copas de encaje de su sostén. El cogió de una vitrina abierta una caja de Joy, le quitó el celofán y lo desenvolvió.

-Apóyate contra el mostrador -le dijo, su voz tan sedosa como el tacto de su blusa-. Pon los brazos a lo largo del borde.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, débil ante la intensidad de sus ojos plateados. Extrayendo el tapón de vidrio del cuello de la botella, lo metió dentro de la orilla de encaje de su sostén. Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él frotó la punta fría contra su pezón.

-¿Te gusta la sensación, no es verdad? -murmuró, su voz baja y fuerte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Metió de nuevo el tapón dentro de la botella, recogió otra gota del perfume, y lo deslizó bajo el otro lado de su sostén para tocar el pezón opuesto.

Ella podía sentir como sus pezones se endurecían al tacto del cristal, y cuando el calor empezó a fluir por su interior, la cara hermosa y temeraria de Jack pareció nadar ante ella.

El bajó el tapón y ella sintió su mano moverse desde el dobladillo de su falda lentamente hacia arriba por sus medias.

-Abre las piernas -susurró.

Agarrada fuertemente al borde del mostrador, hizo le que le pidió. El deslizó el tapón hacia arriba por dentro de un muslo, sobre la cima de su media y en la piel descubierta, moviéndolo en círculos lentos hasta el borde de sus medias. Ella gimió y abrió un poco más las piernas.

El se rió malvadamente y retiró la mano de debajo de su falda.

-Todavía no, cariño. Todavía no.

Se movieron por la tienda silenciosa, yendo de un departamento a otro, hablando muy poco. El le acarició los senos cuando le puso un antiguo broche georgiano en el cuello de su blusa, le sobó el trasero mientras le ponía un pasador de filigrana por detrás en el cabello.

Ella se probó un cinturón del cocodrilo y un par de bailarinas bordadas. En el departamento de joyería, él le quitó sus pendientes de perlas y los reemplazó por unos de oro rodeados con docenas de diamantes diminutos. Cuándo ella protestó el gasto, él rió.

-Una vuelta de la ruleta, cariño. Sólo una vuelta.

Él cogió una boa de maribou blanca, empujó a Renne contra una columna de mármol, y le deslizó la blusa por sus hombros.

-Tienes una mirada muy inocente -le dijo, girándola un poco para quitarle el sostén. La tela sedosa cayó al alfombrado suelo, y se encontró ante él desnuda de cintura para arriba.

Ella tenía los senos grandes y repletos con pezones planos del tamaño de medio dólar, ahora duros y fruncidos por su entusiasmo. El levantó cada seno en sus manos. Ella se deleitaba con mostrarle su cuerpo, y estaba tremendamente tranquila, incluso el frio de la columna era bienvenido en su acalorada espalda. El pellizcó sus pezones, y ella jadeó.

Riendo, él recogió la boa blanca suave y la acomodó sobre sus hombros desnudos de modo que la cubrieran. Entonces él movió despacio los bordes con plumas atrás y adelante, y así sucesivamente.

-Jack... -ella quería que la tomara allí mismo. Quería deslizarse hacía abajo por la longitud de la columna, abrir las piernas, y tenerlo dentro de ella.

-He desarrollado un gusto repentino para el sabor de Joy -murmuró. Empujando la boa a un lado, él tomó un pezón erguido con la boca y empezó a chupar insistentemente.

Ella se estremeció cuando el calor viajó por cada parte de su cuerpo, quemando sus órganos internos, quemando su piel.

-Por favor ...-murmura-. Oh, por favor ... No más atormentarme.

El se retiró un poco de ella, sus inquietos ojos molestos.

-Un poquito más, cariño. Yo no he terminado de jugar todavía. Vamos a mirar pieles.

Y entonces, con una medio sonrisa que le decía que él sabía hasta que punto la había llevado, le volvió a arreglar la boa entre sus senos, raspando levemente un pezón con la uña cuando le colocó los bordes en su lugar.

-Yo no quiero mirar pieles. Quiero...

Pero él la llevó al ascensor donde manejó las palancas como si lo hiciera todos los dias. Mientras subía con él hacía arriba, sólo la boa de plumas blancas le cubría los senos desnudos.

Cuándo alcanzaron el salón de pieles, Jack pareció olvidarse de ella. Caminó por los anaqueles, inspeccionando todos los abrigos y estolas en exhibición antes de escoger un abrigo largo de lince ruso. Las pieles eran largas y gruesas, de color blanco plateado. El estudió el abrigo por un momento y entonces se volvió hacia ella.

-Quítate la falda.

Sus dedos manosearon la cremallera del lado y por un momento pensó que tendría que pedir su ayuda.

Pero entonces la cremallera cedió y deslizó la falda, tropezando un poco, hacía abajo de las caderas y dio un paso fuera de ella. Los bordes de la boa rozaban su liguero de encaje blanco.

-Las medias. Quítate las medias para mí.

El aliento entraba en boqueadas cortas y suaves cuando hizo lo que el quería, quitándose las medias y dejando el liguero en su lugar. Sin esperar que se lo pidiera, ella tiró la boa lejos de sus senos y la dejó caer al suelo moviendo los hombros un poco de modo que el pudiera mirar sus senos opulentos y observarla en su esplendor con su mata sedosa de pelo oscuro encuadrado por las tiras blancas de encaje de su liguero.

El anduvo hacia ella, con el magnífico abrigo extendido para ella, con sus ojos brillantes como un botón de oro en un paisaje nevado.

-Para elegir el abrigo adecuado, debes sentir el tacto contra tu piel...contra tus senos..

Su voz era tan suave como el acercamiento de un lince, cuando le deslizó el abrigo por su cuerpo, utilizando su textura para emocionarla.

-Tus senos... Tu estómago y tus nalgas... En el interior de los muslos...

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-Por favor ... tu me atormentan. Para complacer ...

Una vez más él se apartó, pero esta vez para poco a poco desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Renne lo miró como se desnudaba, el corazón golpeándole en el pecho y la garganta cerrada por el deseo.

Cuándo se paró desnudo ante ella, cogió el abrigo de sus brazos y lo colocó con la piel vuelta hacia arriba en una plataforma baja de desfiles en el centro de la estancia. Él se subió y le tendió la mano para ir con él.

La sensación de la carne desnuda contra la suya, fue tan impactante que apenas si recordó respirar. El pasó las manos por sus brazos y la giró un poco de forma que mirara de frente a la sala.

Moviéndose levemente detrás de ella, empezó a acariciarle los senos como si de una exhibición se tratara para una audiencia invisible que mirara silenciosamente en el salón oscuro.

La mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su estómago, por sus muslos. Ella sentía el abultado pene duro presionarle la cadera. La mano se movió entre sus piernas, y el calor fluyó con su toque, una liberación tanto tiempo añorada empezó a fraguarse dentro de ella.

El la empujó hacia abajo en la piel suave y gruesa. Acarició la parte de atrás de sus muslos mientras los abría y se colocaba entre sus piernas extendidas. Al apoyar la mejilla en la suave piel, ella levanto las caderas, ofreciéndose a él en el centro de la sección de Pieles, en una plataforma diseñada para mostrar lo mejor que Harrods tenía para ofrecer.

El miró su reloj.

-Los guardias deben estar regresando de su turno en este momento. Me pregunto cuánto les llevara seguir nuestro rastro hasta aquí.

Entonces entró bruscamente en ella.

Le llevó un momento comprenderlo todo. Dejó salir una exclamación ronca cuando se dió cuenta lo que había hecho.

-¡Dios mio! ¿Lo has planeado así, no es cierto?

El apretó los senos con las manos y le dijo duramente.

-Por supuesto.

El fuego dentro de su cuerpo y el terror del descubrimiento unidos, hicieron que sintiera una explosión de sentimientos. Cuando le sobrevino el orgasmo, le mordió en el hombro, mientras le susurraba:

-Bastardo ...

El se rió y entonces encontró su propia liberación con un ruidoso gemido.

Escaparon por los pelos de los guardias. Cogiendo lo mínimo de su propia ropa, Jack deslizó el abrigo por los hombros de Renne y la arrastró a la escalera. Cuando los pies desnudos volaban escaleras abajo, su risa descuidada sonaba en sus oídos. Antes de abandonar la tienda, tiró sus medias encima de una vitrina alta de cristal junto con una tarjeta suya de visita.

Al día siguiente recibió una nota diciendo que tenía que volver a Chicago, pues su madre se había puesto enferma.

Mientras lo esperaba, Renne vivió en una angustia de emociones mezcladas... la cólera por el riesgo al que él la había expuesto, el entusiasmo con la emoción que la había provocado, y un enorme temor de que no regresara.

Pasaron cuatro semanas, y después cinco. Ella trató de llamarlo, pero la conexión era tan mala que apenas podía entender nada.

Pasaron dos meses.

Estaba convencida que él no la quería. Era un aventurero, un buscador de emociones. El había vislumbrado a la chica gorda dentro y no quería saber nada más de ella.

Diez semanas después de la noche en Harrods, él reapareció tan bruscamente como la dejó.

-Hola, cariño -dijo, parándose en la puerta de su casa con su abrigo de cachemir descuidadamente enganchado sobre el hombro-. Te he echado de menos.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando de alivio por verlo otra vez.

-Phil ... Phil, cariño ...

El pasó el pulgar a través de su labio inferior, y la besó. Ella retrocedió la mano y le dió una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Estoy encinta, tú, bastardo!

Para su sorpresa, él le propuso inmediatamente que se casaran, y lo hicieron tres dias después en casa de un amigo de su pais. Cuando se encontró de pie junto a su guapo novio en el altar improvisado en el jardín, Renne supo que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Phil Dwyer "Negro" podía haber elegido a quién hubiera querido, pero la había querido a ella.

Cuando las semanas pasaron, ella ignoró resueltamente un rumor que decía que su familia lo había desheredado cuando estaba en Chicago. En vez de eso, soñaba despierta acerca de su bebé.

Que maravilloso sería tener el amor incondicional de dos personas, el marido y el niño.

Un mes más tarde, Jack desapareció, junto con diez mil libras que estaban depositadas en una de las cuentas bancarias de Renne. Cuándo volvió seis semanas más tarde, Renne le disparó en el hombro con una Luger alemana.

Siguió una breve reconciliación, hasta que Jack tuvo de nuevo una racha de buena suerte en los clubes de apuestas y se marchó de nuevo.

En el Día de San Valentín de 1955, La Dama de la Suerte abandonó definitivamente a Phil Dwyer "Negro" en una carretera mojada y resbaladiza entre Niza y Montecarlo.

La bola de marfil de Jack cayó una última vez en su casilla y la rueda de la ruleta se detuvo para siempre.

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA ADAPTACION, SINO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE ES SOLO EL INICIO DE ESTA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA, PUEDO VER QUE SI LA LEEN EL PRIMER CAP NO LES INTERESARIA SEGUIR LEYENDO, PERO RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Uno de los antiguos amantes de la viuda Renne, envió su Rolls Silver Cloud para llevarla a su casa desde el hospital tras dar a luz. Cómodamente instalada en los asientos de cuero, Renne miró hacia abajo, hacía el diminuto bulto envuelto en franela, el bebé que había sido concebido de forma tan excepcional en la sección de Pieles de Harrods, y pasó suavemente el dedo por su mejilla.

-Mi pequeña y hermosa Isabella.

-No necesitarás ni a un padre, ni a una abuela. No necesitarás a nadie más que a mí... Porque te daré todo lo que hay en el mundo.

Desgraciadamente para la hija de Phil "Negro", Renne se propuso hacer exactamente eso.

En 1961, cuándo Isabella tenía seis años y Renne veintiséis, hicieron un reportaje para una revista de Moda inglesa. En el lado izquierdo de la página había una fotografía en blanco y negro a menudo reproducida que Karsh le había hecho a Mary, llevando un vestido de su colección gitana, y en el derecho, a Renne y Isabella. La madre y la hija estaban de pie ante el fondo de papel blanco, ambas vestidas de negro.

El fondo blanco, la piel blanca pálida, y sus capas negras de terciopelo con capuchas corrientes hacían de la fotografía un estudio de contrastes. La única muestra de color, era el verde impactante... los ojos inolvidables de Swan que saltaban hacía fuera de la página, brillando como joyas imperiales.

Después que el impacto de la fotografía pasaba, los lectores más críticos notaban que las características encantadoras de Renne no eran, quizás, tan exóticas como las de su madre. Pero aún el más crítico no pudo encontrar defecto alguno en la niña.

Ella parecía una fantasía de niña perfecta, con una sonrisa beatífica y una cara en forma de óvalo que parecía trazada por un ángel. Sólo el fotógrafo que había tomado la foto había notado algo diferente en la niña. Tenía dos cicatrices pequeñas, idénticas en el dorso de su mano, dónde sus pequeños dientes finos delanteros le habían mordido la piel.

-No, no, cariño -Renne había amonestado esa tarde a Isabella por haber mordido al fotógrafo-. No debes morder a este señor tan agradable.

Y le colocó con una uña brillante la capucha de ébano de su hija.

Isabella miró de forma indignada a su madre. Ella preferiría estar jugando en casa con su teatro de títeres nuevo, y no estar de pie para hacerse una foto, con un hombre feo que le decía continuamente que se estuviera quieta.

Dió una patada con su zapatito negro de charol hacía el fondo blanco arrugando el papel y se sacó sus rizos castaños fuera de la capucha negra de terciopelo.

Su mami la había prometido un viaje especial a ver a Madame Tussaud si se portaba bien, e Isabella adoraba a Madame Tussaud. A pesar de todo, no estaba segura de haber hecho un trato justo. También adoraba Saint-Tropez.

Después de consolar al fotógrafo por la mano herida, Renne volvió a ponerle el cabello bien en su sitio y pegó un grito repentino cuando su mano siguió la misma suerte que la del fotógrafo.

-¡Niña traviesa! -gimió, llevándose la mano a la boca y chupando la herida.

Los ojos de Isabella se nublaron inmediatamente con lágrimas, y Renne se sintió furiosa consigo misma, por haber hablado tan duramente a su hija. Rápidamente, cogió a la pequeña y la abrazó.

-Nunca más -canturreó-. Renne no está enfadada, mi cielo. Mami es mala. Te compraré un regalito precioso de camino a casa.

Isabella se acurrucó segura en los adorados brazos de su madre, y por el resquicio que quedaba miró hacia el fotógrafo. Y le sacó la lengua.

Esa tarde fue la primera pero no la última vez que Renne sintió los agudos dientes de Isabella en la piel.

Pero aún después de que tres niñeras hubieran renunciado, Renne se negaba a admitir que su hija tuviera un problema por morder. Isabella era muy alegre, y Renne ciertamente no tenía intención de ganar el odio de su hija haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

El reinado del terror de Isabella podría haber continuado si no hubiera probado su propia medicina. Un niño extraño la mordió en la espalda en el parque, luchando por un columpio. Cuándo Isabella descubrió que la experiencia era dolorosa, terminó de morder.

Ella no era un niña deliberadamente cruel; sólo quería hacer todo a su manera.

Renne compró una casa estilo Reina Anne en Upper Grosvenor Street, no lejos de la embajada americana y en la orilla oriental de Hyde Park. Cuatro plantas, pero menos de diez metros de ancho, la estructura estrecha había sido restaurada en la década de los treinta por Syrie Maugham, la esposa de Somerset Maugham y una de las decoradoras más célebres de su época.

Una escalera de caracol ascendia desde la planta baja al salón, pasando por un retrato que Cecil Beaton había hecho a Renne y Isabella. Las columnas de coral _marbre foux_ encuadraban la entrada al salón, que tenía una combinación elegante de francés y retazos italianos así como varias sillas de _Adán_ y una colección de espejos venecianos.

En la siguiente planta estaba el dormitorio de Isabella decorado como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente. Unas cortinas de encaje recogidas por unos cordones con rosas de seda y una cama con un dosel en forma de corona dorada de madera cubierta por muchos metros de tul trasparente blanco, Isabella reinaba como una princesa en todos sus dominios.

Ocasionalmente recibía visitas en la corte de su habitación de cuento de hadas, sirviendo té dulce de una tetera de Dresde para la hija de uno de los amigos de Renne.

-Soy la Princesa Aurora -le dijo a la honorable Leah Millingford en una visita particular, retirando su bonita cabellera castaña rizada que había heredado, junto con su naturaleza temeraría, de Phil Dwyer "Negro-. Y tú eres una de las amables aldeanas que ha venido a visitarme.

Leah, la única hija del Vizconde Allsworth, no tenía la menor intención de ser una amable mujer aldeana, mientras la altanera Isabella Swan actuaba como si fuera de la realeza. Dejó en la mesa su tercera galleta de limón y exclamó:

-¡Quiero ser yo la Princesa Aurora!

La sugerencia asombró tanto a Isabella que se echó a reir, un repiqueteo pequeño delicado de sonido plateado.

-Eres tontita, querida Leah. Tú tienes esas enormes pecas. No es que las pecas no sean agradables, pero ciertamente no para ser la Princesa Aurora, que era la belleza más famosa de la tierra. Yo seré la Princesa Aurora, y tú puedes ser la reina.

Isabella pensó que su arreglo era eminentemente justo y se angustió cuándo Leah, como tantas otras niñas que habían venido a jugar con ella, se negó a volver.

Su desprecio la desconcertó. ¿No había compartido con todas ellas sus juguetes? ¿No había permitido que camparan a sus anchas por su hermoso dormitorio?

Renne ignoraba cualquier insinuación sobre que su hija llegaba a ser espantosamente repelente.

Isabella era su bebé, su ángel, su niña perfecta. Contrató a los tutores más liberales, le compraba las muñecas más modernas, los últimos juegos, la abrazaba continuamente, mimándola, y consintiéndole todo lo que se le antojaba, cuidándola en exceso de cosas que la pusieran en peligro.

La muerte inesperada ya había golpeado dos veces en la vida de Renne, y sólo de pensar que algo le pudiera suceder a su preciosa niña, se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Isabella era su ancla, la única fijación emocional que había sido capaz de mantener en su vida. A veces pasaba las noches en vela, la piel húmeda, cuando imaginaba los horrores que podían acontecer a una niña maldecida con la naturaleza temeraria de su padre.

Ella veía saltar a Isabella a una piscina para no subir otra vez, cayendo de un telesilla, rompiéndose los músculos de las piernas al practicar ballet, magullando su cara en un accidente de bicicleta.

No podía quitarse de encima el temor atroz que algo terrible estaba al acecho más allá de su vista preparándose para arrebatarle a su hija, y quiso envolver Isabella entre algodones y mantenerla lejos en un lugar hermoso dónde nada pudiera hacerla daño.

-No! -gritó cuando Isabella se alejó corriendo de su lado y cruzó a la otra acera persiguiendo una paloma-. ¡Regresa aquí! ¡No puedes cogerla!

-Pero quiero correr -protestó Isabella-. El sonido del viento silba en mis oídos.

Renne se arrodilló a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Correr desordena el pelo y te pone la cara roja. La gente no te querrá si no estás guapa.

Abrazó más fuertemente a Isabella entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba otras amenazas horribles, utilizándolo como otras madres hablaban a sus hijos del hombre del saco.

A veces Isabella se rebelaba, practicando volteretas laterales en secreto o columpiándose de una rama cuando la atención de su niñera se distraía. Pero tarde o temprano siempre era descubierta, y su adorada madre, que nunca le negaba nada, la reprendia por su conducta de forma tan atroz, que llegaba a atemorizar a Isabella.

-Te podrías haber matado! -chillaba, señalando a una mancha de césped en el vestido amarillo de lino de Isabella o una mancha sucia en la mejilla-. ¡No ves lo fea que estás! ¡Terriblemente fea! ¡Nadie quiere a las niñas feas!.

Y entonces Renne comenzaba a llorar de un modo tan angustioso que Isabella realmente se asustaba.

Después de varios de estos episodios perturbadores, aprendió la lección: todo en la vida estaba permitido...mientras estuviera guapa e impecable haciéndolo.

Las dos vivieron una elegante vida vagabunda gastando el legado de Renne que tuvo una larga lista de hombres que pasaron por su vida, de la misma manera que antes habían pasado por la vida de Mary.

La forma de ser de Renne extravagante y derrochona contribuyó a su reputación en el circuito social internacional como una compañera divertida y sumamente entretenida, alguién que siempre animaba la reunión más tediosa.

Fue Renne quién creó la moda de pasar las últimas dos semanas de febrero en las playas de Río de Janeiro; Renne que avivó las horas aburridas en Deauville, cuando todos estaban aplatanados con el polo, preparando elaboradas busquedas de tesoros que los hicieron salir a la campiña francesa en pequeños coches buscando un sacerdote calvo, esmeraldas en bruto, o una botella de Cheval Blanc '19 perfectamente fría; Renne que insistió una Navidad en dejar Sant-Moritz para alquilar una casa de campo morisca en el Algarbe donde se entretuvieron encontrando piedras con formas divertidas y con un suministro insondable de hachís.

Con bastante frecuencia Renne llevaba a su hija con ella, junto con una niñera y algún tutor que fuera en ese momento responsable de la descuidada educación de Isabella. Estos vigilantes mantenian generalmente a Isabella lejos de los adultos durante el día, pero por la noche Renne a veces la presentaba haciéndola parecer un especial as en su manga.

-¡Aquí está Isabella, chicos! -anunció en una ocasión particular cuando la llevó a la parte trasera del yate de Aro Vulturi, el _Christina_, que estaba anclado esa noche en la costa de Trinidad. Un dosel verde cubría por entero el espacioso salón, y los huéspedes se recostaban en sillas cómodas en la orilla de una reproducción en mosaico del Toro de Creta de Minos en la plataforma de teca.

El mosaico había servido como una pista de baile apenas una hora antes, y más tarde se bajaría y se llenaría de agua como una piscina para nadar antes de acostarse.

-Ven aquí mi hermosa princesita -dijo Vulturi, extendiéndole sus brazos-. Ven y dále un besito al tio Ari.

Isabella se frotó los ojos con sueño y dio un paso adelante, ofreciendo una imagen de muñeca exquisita. La boca pequeña perfecta formaba un arco apacible de Cupido, y sus ojos verdes se abrían y cerraban como si los parpados se cargaran delicadamente.

La espuma de encaje belga en la garganta de su camisón blanco largo revoloteba con la brisa de la noche, y los pies descubiertos se asomaban por fuera del bajo del dobladillo, revelando sus uñas pintadas de la misma sombra rosada que el interior de la oreja de un conejo.

A pesar del hecho de que sólo tenía nueve años y había sido despertada a las dos de la mañana, sus sentidos gradualmente se fueron despertando. Todo el día había estado abandonada al cuidado de criados, y ahora estaba ansiosa por una oportunidad para llamar la atención de los adultos. Tal vez si se portaba bien esta noche, la dejarían sentarse sobre la cubierta de popa con ellos mañana.

Vulturi, con su nariz parecida a un pico y los ojos estrechos, cubiertos aún de noche por unas siniestras y enormes gafas de sol, la asustaba, pero ella obedientemente dio un paso para abrazarlo. Él le había dado un bonito collar en forma de estrella de mar la noche antes, y no quería arriesgarse a sacrificar cualquier otro regalo que le pudiera dar en el futuro.

Cuando él la levantó en su regazo, ella echó un vistazo a Renne, que estaba abrazada a su amante actual, Giancarlo Morandi, un piloto de Formula 1 italiano. Isabella sabía todo acerca de sus amantes porque Renne se lo había explicado.

Los amantes eran unos hombres fascinantes que cuidaban de las mujeres y las hacían sentirse hermosas. Isabella estaba impaciente por crecer para tener un amante para ella. No como Giancarlo, desde luego. A veces él se iba con otras mujeres y hacía llorar a su madre. En vez de eso, Isabella quería un amante que le leyera los libros, que la llevara al circo y fumara en pipa, como los hombres que había visto pasear con sus niñas por la orilla del Serpentine.

-¡Atención, chicos! -Renne se incorporó y extendió los brazos con las manos por encima de su cabeza, moviendo las manos cómo Isabella había visto hacer a los bailaores de flamenco la última vez que estuvieron en Torremolinos-. Mi hermosa hija os demostrará lo ignorantes y pueblerinos que sois.

Los silbidos burlones saludaron este anuncio, y Isabella oyó la risita de Vulturi en su oido.

Renne se acurrucó cerca de Giancarlo otra vez, frotando una pierna de su Courreges blanco contra su entrepierna mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza en la dirección de Isabella.

-No les hagas caso, mi cielo -dijo con altivez-. Son una chusma de la peor calaña. No puedo entender por qué me molesto viniendo con ellos.

El modisto se rió tontamente. Cuando Renne señaló a una mesa baja de caoba, su corte de pelo nuevo le caía sobre la mejilla, formando un borde recto.

-Educalos, Isabella. Nadie salvo tu tío Ari tiene la menor idea de nada.

Isabella se bajó de las rodilla de Vulturi y anduvo hacia la mesa. Podía sentir todos los ojos puestos en ella y prolongó deliberadamente el momento, andando lentamente, manteniendo los hombros rectos, fingiendo que era una princesa diminuta caminando a su trono. Cuando llegó a la mesa y vio los seis pequeños tazones de porcelana dorados, sonrió y echó el pelo lejos de su cara.

Arrodillándose en la alfombra delante de la mesa, observó los tazones amablemente.

El contenido brillaba contra la porcelana blanca de los tazones, seis montones de caviar brillante en varios tonos de rojo, gris, y beige. La mano tocó el tazón final, que tenía un montón generoso de huevas rojas.

-Huevas de salmón -dijo, empujándolo lejos-. No tiene verdadero valor. El verdadero caviar viene sólo del esturión del Mar Caspio.

Vulturi se rió y una estrella de cine aplaudió. Isabella se deshizo rápidamente de los otros dos tazones.

-Éstos son de caviar de lumpfish, así que tampoco podemos ni considerarlos.

El decorador se inclinó hacia Renne.

-¿Le has pasado la información por medio del pecho, o por osmosis?

Renne le lanzó una mirada de reojo lascivamente malvada.

-Por el pecho, por supuesto.

-Y qué gloriosos que son, cara -Giancarlo puso la mano encima de ellos sobre el top de Renne.

-Este es Beluga -anunció Isabella, concentrándose en no equivocarse, especialmente después que había pasado el día entero con una institutriz que estuvo murmurando las cosas más terribles simplemente porque Francesca se negaba a hacer sus aburridas tablas de multiplicar.

Ella colocó la punta del dedo en el borde del tazón central.

-Podeis ver que el Beluga tiene los granos más grandes -cambiando la mano al siguiente tazón, declaró es sevruga. El color es el mismo, pero los granos son más pequeños. Y esto es osetra, mi favorito. Los huevos son casi tan grandes como el Beluga, pero el color es más dorado.

Ella oyó un agradable coro de risas mezcladas con aplausos, y entonces todos empezaron a felicitar a Renne por su niña tan lista. Al principio Isabella sonrió por los cumplidos, pero entonces su felicidad comenzó a desinflarse cuando se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a Renne en vez de a ella.

¿Por qué obtenía su madre toda la atención cuando ella no había hecho la demostración? Claramente, los adultos nunca permitirían que ella se sentara en la cubierta de popa por la mañana. Enojada y frustrada, Isabella se puso de pie, y barrió con su brazo todos los tazones de la mesa, mandándolos por los aires y desparramando el caviar por todas partes de la brillante plataforma de teca del _Christina_, que el propio Vulturi había pulido esa tarde.

-¡Isabella! -exclamó Renne-. ¿Qué has hecho, querida?

Vulturi frunció el ceño y murmuró algo en griego que sonaba a una amenza para Isabella. Ella sacó el labio inferior y trató de pensar en cómo borrar este error. Se suponía que sus pequeñas rabietas de genio eran un secreto... algo que, en ningún momento, debía aparecer delante de los amigos de Renne.

-Perdona, mami. Ha sido un accidente.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño -contestó Renne-. Todos lo sabemos.

La expresión de disgusto de Vulturi no cambió, sin embargo, y Isabella supo que debía tratar de compensarlo. Con un grito dramático de angustia, corrió a través de la plataforma hasta su lado y se lanzó a su regazo.

-Perdón, Tío Ari -sollozó, sus ojos llenándose de lágimas instantáneas... uno de sus mejores trucos-. ¡Ha sido un accidente, realmente lo ha sido!

Las lágrimas salieron sobre sus pestañas inferiores y chorrearon un poco por sus mejillas mientras se concentraba para no estremecerse ante la mirada de esas envolventes gafas de sol negras.

-Te quiero, Tío Ari -suspiró, girando la cabeza hacía arriba para dejar ver su lastimosa expresión, una expresión que había copiado de una vieja pelicula de Shirley quiero, y desearía que fueras mi papá.

Vulturi rió entre dientes y dijo que esperaba no tener que enfrentarse nunca a ella en una mesa de negociaciones.

Después Isabella se marchó, volvió a su camarote, pasando por el espacio de niños donde tomaba sus lecciones durante el día en una mesa amarilla brillante posicionada directamente delante de un fresco parisiense pintado por Ludwig Bemelmans.

El fresco la hizo sentirse mejor como si hubiera dado un paso en uno de sus libros de Madeline... menos mejor vestida, por supuesto.

El cuarto se había diseñado para dos hijos de Vulturi, pero desde que estaba a bordo, Isabella lo había tenido para ella sola. Aunque era un lugar bonito, prefería realmente el bar, donde una vez al día le permitían sentarse en la barra a tomar una gaseosa de jengibre servido en copas de champán junto con una sombrillita de papel y una cereza de marrasquino.

Siempre que se sentaba en la barra, bebía su gaseosa en pequeños sorbitos para hacerla durar mientras observaba embelesada la maqueta a escala con luz de un mar repleto de barcos que se podían mover por medio de unos imanes.

Los reposapiés de los taburetes del bar eran de dientes de ballena pulidos, que ella sólo podía rozar con los dedos de los pies de sus diminutas sandalias italianas hechas a mano, y la tapicería de los asientos se sentía sedosa y suave en la parte de atrás de sus muslos.

Ella se acordaba de una vez que su madre había chillado de risa cuando Tío Ari les había dicho a todos que se sentaban encima del prepucio de un pene de ballena. Isabella se había reído, también, y había llamado tonto a Tio Ari... porque no había dicho que eran cacahuetes de elefante?

El _Christina _tenía nueve compartimentos, cada uno con su propio espacio elaboradamente decorado y áreas de dormitorio así como un baño rosa de mármol que Renne catalogó "en la frontera entre lo opulento y lo hortera".

Los compartimentos llevaban los nombres de islas griegas, que estaba escrito en un opulento medallón de pan de oro aherido a las puertas. El Señor Winston Churchill y su esposa Clementine, frecuentes huéspedes del _Christina_, ya se había retirado por la noche en su camarote, Corfú. Isabella pasó por el, y fue en busca de su isla particular... Lesbos.

Renne se había reído cuando las habían asignado en Lesbos, diciéndole a Isabella que varios hombres de la docena que había no creían demasiado apropiada la elección. Cuándo Isabella había preguntado por qué, Renne le había dicho que ella era demasiado joven para entenderlo.

Isabella odiaba cuándo Renne la contestaba de esa manera, asi que había escondido la cajita de plástico azul que contenía el Diu de su madre, su objeto más precioso le había dicho su madre una vez, aunque Isabella no podia entender realmente por qué.

No lo había devuelto, ... no hasta que Giancarlo Morandi la había sacado de sus lecciones cuando Renne no miraba y la amenazó con tirarla por la borda y permitir que los tiburones se comieran sus ojos a no ser que le dijera dónde lo había puesto. Desde entonces Isabella odiaba a Giancarlo Morandi y trataba de permanecer muy lejos de él.

En el momento en que llegó a Lesbos, Isabella oyó la puerta de Rodas que se abría. Levantó la mirada y vio a Harry Clearwater caminando por el pasillo, y sonrió en su dirección, permitiendo verle sus dientes bonitos y rectos y el par idéntico de hoyuelos de las mejillas.

-Hola, princesa -dijo, hablando en el tono grave que utilizaba cuando hacía de oficial de contraespionaje, el pícaro John Bullett en la película estrenada recientemente y fenomenalmente exitosa de espía de Bullett, o apareciendo como Hamlet en el Old Vic.

A pesar de su aspecto de hijo de una maestra irlandesa y un albañil galés, Clearwater tenía las características finas de un aristócrata inglés y el corte de pelo casualmente largo de un dandy de Oxford.

Llevaba una camisa polo color lavanda con una chalina de cachemira y pantalones blancos. Pero lo más importante para Isabella, llevaba una pipa... una maravillosa pipa de padre de madera jaspeada.

-No estás levantada muy tarde? -preguntó.

-Me acuesto tan tarde todos los dias -contestó ella, con un pequeño movimiento de cabello y toda la presunción que pudo congregar-. Sólo los bebés se acuestan temprano.

-Ah, ya veo. Y tú definitivamente no eres un bebé. ¿Sales furtivamente a encontrarte con tu admirador secreto, tal vez?

-No, tonto. Mi mamá me despertó para que subiera a hacer el número del caviar.

-Ah, sí, el número del caviar -El aplastó el tabaco en el tazón de su pipa con el pulgar-. ¿Te tapó los ojos para hacer la prueba del sabor esta vez o fue una identificación sencilla con la vista?

-Simplemente con la vista. No me tapa los ojos con un pañuelo ya, porque la última vez monté un pequeño escándalo -ella vio que él se preparaba para marcharse, y actuó rápidamente-. ¿No crees que mi mamá estaba terriblemente hermosa esta noche?

-Tu mamá siempre está hermosa -cogió un puñado de tabaco y lo metió en la pipa.

-Cecil Beaton dice que ella es una de las mujeres más hermosas de Europa. Su figura es casi perfecta, y por supuesto es una anfitriona maravillosa -Isabella estaba buscando algo en su mente que lo impresionara-. ¿Sabes que mi madre hizo el curry sin haber leido nada ni saber como hacerlo?

-Un golpe legendario, princesa, pero antes de que sigas enumerándome las virtudes de tu mamá, no olvides que nosotros nos despreciamos el uno al otro.

-Bah, ella le querrá si yo se lo digo. Mi mamá no me niega nada.

-Estoy advertido -observó él secamente-. Sin embargo, incluso aunque lograras cambiar la opinión de tu madre, que pienso es muy poco probable, no cambiarías la mia, así que me temo que tendrás que lanzar las redes para pescar un padre en otra parte. Y tengo que añadir que sólo de pensar que me pongo los grilletes para soportar los ataques neuróticos de Renne me estremezco.

Nada estaba saliendo como Isabella quería esa noche, y habló malhumoradamente.

-¡Pero tengo miedo que ella se case con Giancarlo, y si lo hace, todo será un desastre! Él es una mierda terrible, y yo lo odio.

-Dios, Isabella, utilizas un vocabulario espantoso para una niña. Renne te debería zurrar.

Las nubes de la tempestad llegaron a sus ojos.

-¡Pero que bestialidad acabas de decir! ¡Pienso que tú eres una mierda, también!

Clearwater tiró de las perneras de sus pantalones para no arrugarlos cuando se arrodilló al lado de ella.

-Isabella, mi querubín, tienes que sentirte contenta de que yo no sea tu padre, porque si lo fuera, te encerraría en un armario oscuro y no te sacaría hasta que estuvieras momificada.

Unas lágrimas genuinas salieron de los ojos de Isabella.

-Yo te odio -lloraba cuando le dió una patada en la espinilla. Clearwater se levantó con un gruñido.

La puerta de Corfú se abrió de repente.

-¡Es demasiado pedir que a un hombre viejo le permitan dormir en paz! -el gruñido del Señor Winston Churchill llenó el corredor-. ¿Podría realizar usted sus negocios en otra parte, Sr. Clearwater? ¡Y usted, señorita, vayase a la cama inmediatamente o nuestro juego de naipes está anulado para mañana!

Isabella correteó hacía Lesbos sin una palabra de protesta. Si no podía tener un papá, por lo menos podía tener un abuelo.

Cuando los años pasaron, los enredos románticos de Renne seguían tan complejos que aún Isabella aceptó el hecho de que su madre nunca se decidiría por un hombre para sentar cabeza.

Ella se forzó en considerar la falta de padre como una ventaja. Tenía suficientes adultos pendientes de su vida, pensaba, y ciertamente no necesitaba a más diciéndole a todas horas que hacer o no hacer, especialmente cuando comenzó a llamar la atención de una pandilla de chicos adolescentes. Siempre tropezaban entre ellos cuando ella andaba cerca, y sus voces tartamudeaban cuando hablaban con ella.

Ella les dedicaba sonrisas suaves y malvadas y apenas los miraba se ruborizaban, y con ellos practicaba todas las artimañas coquetas que había visto usar a Renne... la risa generosa, la inclinación elegante de la cabeza, las miradas de soslayo. Cada una de ellas sumamente trabajada.

La Edad del Pavo había encontrado a su princesa. Las ropas de niña de Isabella cedieron el paso a vestidos campesinos con chales de cachemira y con cuentas ensartadas con hilos de seda.

Se rizó el pelo, se perforó las orejas, y tenía una habilidad asombrosa para ampliar sus ojos hasta que parecían llenar su cara. Su altura apenas le llegaba a las cejas a su madre, cuando, para su desilusión dejó de crecer.

Pero a diferencia de Renne, que tenía todavía los restos de un niña gordita profundamente dentro de ella, Isabella nunca tuvo ninguna razón para dudar de su propia belleza.

Simplemente existía, eso era todo... era como el aire, la luz y el agua. ¡De igual manera que María Quant, por amor de Dios! Cuando cumplió diecisiete, la hija de Phil Dwyer "Negro" había llegado a ser una leyenda.

Harry Clearwater entró de nuevo en su vida en el club Annabel. Ella y su acompañante salían para ir a la Torre Blanca para el baklava, y acaban de andar por el cristal que delimitaba la discoteca del restaurante del Annabel.

Incluso en la atmósfera resueltamente de moda de Londres y del club más fashion, el traje escarlata de terciopelo, con anchas hombreras llamaba inevitablemente la atención, especialmente porque había desechado llevar blusa debajo y la V profunda y abierta de la chaqueta, y la insinuación de sus pechos de diecisiete años se curvaban atractivamente en el punto en que las solapas se unían.

El efecto se hacía aún más impactante debido a su peinado corto a lo Twiggy, que le hacía parecer la colegiala más erótica de Londres.

-Bien, pero si es mi pequeña princesa.

La sonora voz de tonos perfectos llegó a su oido desde la distancia casi del Teatro Nacional.

-Parece que finalmente has crecido, y estas preparada para comerte el mundo.

Menos cuando le veía en las películas de espías de Bullett, no había vuelto a ver a Harry Clearwater en años. Ahora, cuando se dió la vuelta para mirarlo, sentía como si se enfrentara a su presencia en la pantalla.

Él llevaba la misma clase de traje inmaculado de Savile Row, el mismo estilo de camisa azul pálido de seda y zapatos italianos hechos a mano. Unas hebras de plata se veían en sus sienes que no estaban en su último encuentro en el Christina, pero ahora su corte de pelo era mucho más conservador, hecho por un experto a navaja.

Su acompañante de esa tarde, un baronet en casa por las vacaciones de Eton, de repente le parecía tan joven como un ternero lechal.

-Hola, Harry -dijo, lanzándole a Clearwater una sonrisa que logró ser al mismo tiempo altanera y hechicera.

El ignoró la impaciencia obvia de la rubia modelo que le agarraba del brazo cuando inspeccionó el traje pantalón escarlata de terciopelo de Francesca.

-Isabella pequeña. La última vez que nos vimos, no llevabas tanta ropa. Según recuerdo, sólo llevabas un camisón.

Otras chicas se podrían haber ruborizado, pero otras chicas no tenían la insondable confianza en sí misma de Isabella.

-¿De verdad? Lo he olvidado. Gracias por recordarlo.

Y entonces, porque había decidido llamar la atención adulta del sofisticado Harry Clearwater, pidió a su escolta que la acompañara lejos de allí.

Clearwater la llamó al día siguiente y la invitó a cenar con él.

-Ciertamente no -gritó Renne, levantándose de un salto desde su posición de loto en el centro de la alfombra del salón donde se dedicaba a la meditación dos veces al día, menos en lunes alternos cuando iba a depilarse las piernas con cera-. Harry es más de veinte años mayor que tú, y es un notorio playboy. ¡Mi Dios, él ya ha tenido cuatro esposas! Absolutamente no te veré relacionada con él.

Isabella suspiró y se estiró.

-Lo siento, madre, pero es más bien un hecho consumado. Lo siento.

-Sé razonable, querida. El es suficientemente viejo para ser tu padre.

-¿Fue alguna vez tu amante?

-Por supuesto que no. Sabes que nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien.

-Entonces no veo qué objeción puedes tener.

Renne suplicó e imploró, pero Isabella no se echó atrás. Se había cansado de que la trataran como a una niña. Estaba lista para la aventura adulta... la aventura sexual.

Hacía unos pocos meses que había conseguido que Renne la llevara al médico para recetarle las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Al principio Renne había protestado, pero había cambiado de opinión rápidamente cuando la había visto abrazarse torridamente con un joven que metía la mano por debajo de su falda.

Desde entonces, una de esas píldoras aparecian en la bandeja del desayuno de Isabella cada mañana para ser tomada con gran ceremonia.

Isabella no le había dicho a nadie que por ahora esas pildoras eran innecesarias, ni loca le diría a nadie que seguía siendo virgen. Todos sus amigos hablaban con tan poca sinceridad acerca de sus experiencias sexuales que ella se aterrorizó de que se enteraran que mentía cuando contaba las suyas. Si descubrían que seguía siendo una niña, estaba segurísima que perdería su posición como el miembro más de moda del círculo más joven a la moda de Londres.

Con su terca determinación, redujo su sexualidad juvenil a un asunto sencillo de posición social. Era más fácil para ella de esa manera, pues la posición social era algo que ella entendía, mientras la soledad producida por su niñez anormal, la necesidad del dolor para alguna conexión profunda con otro ser humano, sólo la desorientaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su determinación para perder su virginidad, había encontrado un tropiezo inesperado. Como toda su vida había estado rodeada de adultos, no se sentía exactamente comoda con esos chicos que estaban a su alrededor y la seguían como perrillos falderos.

Ella consideraba que para practicar el sexo, debía existir una especie de confianza, y no se veía confiando en esos chicos jóvenes e inexpertos. Vió una respuesta a su problema, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Harry Clearwater en el Annabel. ¿Quién mejor que un hombre de mundo, experimentado para llevarla en esa iniciación de la sexualidad? No vio ninguna conexión entre su elección de Harry para ser su primer amante y su elección de él, años atrás, para ser su padre.

Ignoró las protestas de Renne, y Isabella aceptó la invitación de Harry para cenar en Mirabelle el fin de semana siguiente. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de uno de los invernaderos pequeños donde crecían las flores frescas del restaurante y cenaron cordero relleno de trufas. El le tocaba los dedos, la escuchaba atentamente siempre que ella hablaba, y dijo que era la mujer más hermosa de la estancia.

Isabella consideró privadamente eso era bastante normal, pero el cumplido la complació sin embargo, especialmente cuando vio a la exótica Bianca Mellador picotear en un souffle de langosta delante de una de las paredes de tapestried en el lado opuesto del restaurante. Después que la cena, fueron al Leith para tomar una mousse de limón de tangy y fresas confitadas, y luego a casa de Clearwater en Kensington donde él tocó una mazurca de Chopin para ella en el piano de cola del salón y le dio un beso memorable. Más cuando él trató de dirigirla arriba a su dormitorio, ella se negó.

-Otro dia, quizás -dijo ella airosamente-. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Quería decirle que se conformaba sólo con que la acariciara y la abrazara, pero sabía que Clearwater no se conformaría con eso. A Clearwater no le gustó su rechazo, pero restauró su buen humor con una sonrisa descarada que prometía futuros placeres.

Dos semanas más tarde, se forzó en subir la larga escalera hasta su dormitorio, pasando por el pasillo hasta la puerta en forma de arco, a una habitación lujosamente decorada estilo Louis XIV.

-Eres hermosa -dijo él, saliendo de su camerino con una bata de seda marrón y con un J.B. elaborado, bordado en el bolsillo, obviamente se lo había quedado de su última película. El se acercó, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle el pecho por encima de la toalla que ella se había envuelto después de desvestirse en el cuarto de baño.

-Un pecho tan bello como una paloma... suave y dulce como leche materna -citó él.

-Es de Shakespeare? -preguntó nerviosamente. Ella deseaba que él no llevara esa colonia tan pesada.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Es de Lágrimas de muertos, y lo decía antes de clavar un estilete en el corazón de una espía rusa.

El pasó los dedos por la curva del cuello.

-Quizás quieres venir a la cama ahora.

Isabella no quería hacer cosa semejante, ni tan siquiera le gustaba Harry Clearwater, pero sabía que ya había llegado demasiado lejos, así que hizo como le pidió. El colchón chirrió cuando se sentó encima. ¿Por qué chirriaba el colchón? ¿Por qué era el cuarto tan frío? Sin advertencia, Harry cayó encima de ella. Alarmada, trató de empujarlo lejos, pero él murmuraba algo en su oreja mientras él manoseaba su toalla.

-Ah, para Harry...

-Compláceme, querida. Haz lo que te digo...

-¡Déjame! El pánico subía por su pecho. Empezó a empujarlo por los hombros cuando la toalla calló.

Otra vez él murmuró algo, pero lamentablemente no entendió más que el final.

-... Me haces emocionarme -susurraba, abriéndose la bata.

-¡Eres un bestia! ¡Vete! Dejame bajar -gritó y se intentó incorporar para aporrear su espalda con los puños.

El abrió sus piernas con una suya.

-... Una vez nada más y entonces pararé. Llámame una vez nada más por mi nombre.

-¡Harry!

-¡No! -sintió una dureza atroz presionar en ella-. Llámame... Bullett.

-¿Bullett?

En el instante que la palabra salió de sus labios, él empujó dentro de ella. Ella chilló cuando se sintió consumida por una caliente puñalada de dolor, y antes de que pudiera chillar de nuevo, él comenzó a estremecerse.

-Eres un cerdo -sollozó histéricamente, golpeándolo en la espalda y tratando de darle patadas hasta que él la sujetó las piernas-. Eres una mugrienta y atroz bestia.

Utilizando una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, finalmente empujó su cuerpo y saltó de la cama, tomando la colcha y poniéndola sobre su cuerpo desnudo e invadido.

-Te pedí que te detuvieras -lloró, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas-. Deberían castigarte por esto, estás manchado de sangre, pervertido.

-¿Pervertido?

El cogió su bata y se la puso, con el pecho todavía subiendo y bajando.

-Yo no sería tan rápida en llamarme pervertido, Isabella -dijo con serenidad-. Si no hubieras sido una amante tan inadecuada, nada de esto habría sucedido.

-¡Inadecuada! -la acusación la asustó tanto que casi olvidó el dolor que latía entre sus piernas y la fea adherencia que bajaba por sus muslos-. ¿Inadecuada? ¡Me forzaste!

El se abrochó el cinturón y la miró con ojos hostiles.

-Cómo se divertirán todos cuando les cuente lo fría en la cama que es la bella Isabella Swan.

-¡Yo no soy fría!

-Por supuesto que eres muy fría. He hecho el amor a centenares de mujeres, y tú eres la primera que se ha quejado nunca.

El anduvo hacía la cómoda y recogió su pipa.

-Dios, Isabella, si hubiera sabido que follabas tan lamentablemente, nunca te habría molestado.

Isabella huyó al cuarto de baño, se vistió en un santiamén, y salió de la casa. Se forzó en suprimir la realidad de que la habían violado. Había sido una equivocación espantosa, y mejor sería que se olvidara completamente de ello. A fin de cuentas, ella era Isabella Swan Dwyer. Nada absolutamente nada horrible podía sucederle jamás a ella.

**El nuevo mundo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Edward Anthony Cullen dijo una vez a un periodista de Sports Illustrated que la diferencia entre los golfistas profesionales y otros deportistas de élite era principalmente que los golfistas no escupían. No a menos que fueran de Texas, de todos modos, cualquier cosa idiota que decía los complacía.

El Estilo del Golf de Texas era uno de los temas favoritos de Edward Cullen. Siempre que el periodista preguntaba, se pasaba una mano por su pelo rubio, se metía un chicle de Doble Burbuja en la boca, y decía:

-Hablamos del verdadero golf deTexas, usted entiende. .. no esta mierda extravagante de la PGA _(Asociación Americana de Golf). _Jugar de verdad, dar un golpe a la pelota contra un viento huracanado, y dejarla a seis centímetros del hoyo, en un campo público construido directamente sobre la línea interestatal. Y no se cuenta a menos que lo hagas con un hierro-cinco _(uno de los palos que un jugador de golf lleva en la bolsa,_)) que encontraste en un montón de chatarra que guardas desde que eras un niño y lo mantienes lo justo para que no se desintegre.

A finales de 1974, Edward Cullen era conocido por los cronistas deportivos como el deportista que introducía un bienvenido soplo de aire fresco en el congestionado mundo del golf profesional. Sus citas eran señaladas, y su aspecto de extraordinaria belleza texana le llevaba a las portadas de las revistas.

Desgraciadamente, Edward tenía una costumbre que le hacía coleccionar suspensiones, bien por despotricar contra funcionarios o colocar apuestas al lado de indeseables, así que él no estaba nunca disponible para crearse buena prensa. Alguna vez, un periodista tuvo que preguntar cuál era el bar más sórdido del condado, y fue allí pues sabía que Edward iba a menudo junto con su caddy _(quien lleva la bolsa de palos, y la cuenta de los golpes del jugador,_), Seth "Skeet" Clearwater, y tres o cuatro antiguas reinas del baile del instituto que habían logrado escabullirse de sus maridos esa tarde.

-El matrimonio de Sonny y Cher está acabado, seguramente -dijo Skeet , mirando una revista People con la poca luz de la guantera abierta.

Miró a Edward, que conducía con una mano en el volante de su Buick Riviera y el otro sosteniendo una taza de café de espuma de poliestileno.

-Siseñó -Skeet siguió ojeando-. Y si me preguntas, te digo que la pequeña Chastity Bono tendrá un hijo pronto.

-¿Cómo crees eso?

Edward no estaba realmente interesado, pero había tenido que parpadear repetidamente ante los faros que se acercaban y el ritmo hipnótico de la línea blanca discontinua de la autopista I-95 le ponía somnoliento, y todavía no habían llegado a la frontera del estado de Florida.

Miró en la esfera iluminada del reloj en el salpicadero del Buick, y vió que eran casi las cuatro y media. Tenía tres horas antes de presentarse en el campo para empezar la ronda de clasificación del Open Orange Bloosom. Eso apenas le daría tiempo de tomar una ducha y tomarse un par de píldoras para despejarse. Pensó en el Oso _(apodo de Billy Black, el mejor jugador de golf de todos los tiempos_), que estaría probablemente ya en Jacksonville, descansando en la mejor habitación que el St. Marriott tenía para ofrecer.

Skeet tiró el People en el asiento de atrás y cogió una copia del National Inquirer.

-Cher dice cuanto ha respetado a Sonny en todas las entrevistas... por eso te digo que estos se separan pronto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, siempre que una mujer empieza a hablar acerca del 'respeto,' un hombre puede ir buscándose un buen abogado.

Edward se rió y bostezó.

-Te relevo, Edward -protestó Skeet, cuando miró el velocímetro que oscilaba entre setenta y cinco y ochenta-. ¿Por qué no te echas ahí atrás y duermes un poco? Déjame conducir un rato.

-Si me duermo ahora, no me despertaré hasta el próximo domingo, y me tengo que calificar para este torneo, especialmente después de lo de hoy.

Venían del Open Meridional, donde Edward había tenido un desastroso 79 _(golpes totales en 18 hoyos)_ que eran siete golpes más de su promedio y un número que no tenía intención de duplicar.

-Supongo que no tendrás un ejemplar del Golf Digest mezclado con toda esa mierda.

-Sabes que nunca leo ese tipo de revistas.

Skeet siguió ojeando las páginas del Enquirer.

-¿Quieres oír algo de Jackie Kennedy o de Burt Reynolds?

Edward gimió, y empezó a manipular el dial de la radio. No era un hombre de piedra, y por el bien de Skeet, trató de sintonizar una emisora de la zona oeste del país ahora que todavía podía. Con seguridad lo mejor que saldría sería Kris Kristofferson, que también se había vendido a Hollywood, así que mejor ponía las noticias.

_". . . El lider radical de los sesenta, Gerry Jaffe, ha sido absuelto hoy de todos los cargos tras ser implicado en los sucesos acaecidos en la Base de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Nevada Nellis. Según las autoridades federales, Jaffe, que ganó notoriedad durante los disturbios en la Convención Demócrata de 1968 en Chicago, ha girado recientemente su atención a las actividades anti-nucleares. Un integrante de este reducido grupo de radicales de los sesenta está todavía implicado..."._

Edward no tenía interés en hyppis carrozas, y apagó la radio con repugnancia. De nuevo bostezó otra vez.

-¿Crees que podrías, si no te molesta, leerme un poco de ese libro que he dejado bajo el asiento?

Skeet alcanzó la bolsa, y sacó un libro en rústica de Catch-22 de Joseph Heller, y lo dejó a un lado.

-Leí un par de páginas mientras tú estabas con esa preciosa morena, la que te llamaba Mister Cullen. El maldito libro es un sinsentido.

Skeet cerró el Enquirer y lo echó hacía atrás.

-Sólo por curiosidad. ¿Te seguía llamando Mister Cullen cuando llegasteís al motel?

Edward hizo un globo con el chicle y lo explotó.

-Tan pronto como le quité su vestido, se calló en su mayor parte.

Skeet rió entre dientes, pero el cambio en su expresión no hizo mucho en mejorar su apariencia. Dependiendo de su punto de vista, Seth "Skeet" Clearwater había sido bendecido o maldecido con una cara que lo hacía perfecto para ser doble de Jack Palance.

El mismo rictus amenazante, las características feo-guapas, la misma nariz pequeña, chata y los ojos entrecerrados. El pelo oscuro, prematuramente enhebrado con gris, lo llevaba tan largo que lo tenía que sujetar en una cola de caballo cuando hacia de caddie para Edward. Otras veces dejaba que le colgara hasta los hombros, manteniéndolo lejos de la cara con una cinta de pañuelo roja como su verdadero ídolo, que no era Palance, sino Willie Agarre, el proscrito más grande de Austin,Texas.

Con treinta y cinco años, Skeet era diez años más viejo que Edward. Era un ex-convicto que cumplió condena por robo a mano armada, y salió de la experiencia determinado a no repetirla. Tranquilo alrededor de la gente que conocía, cauteloso con los que vestían trajes de negocios, era inmensamente leal a las personas que quería, y la persona a quién más quería era a Edward Cullen.

Skeet conoció a Edward cuando estaba tirado en el suelo de los urinarios de una gasolinera de Texaco, en Caddo, Texas. Edward tenía quince años entonces, un muchacho desgarbado de 1,80, vestido con una camiseta rota y unos vaqueros sucios que mostraban demasiado los tobillos.

Tenía también un ojo morado, los nudillos pelados, y una mandíbula aumentada dos veces su tamaño normal, producto de un altercado brutal que sería el final de la relación con su padre, Anthony Cullen.

Skeet todavía recordaba como se quedó mirando detenidamente a Edward sentado en el sucio suelo y trató con fuerza de concentrarse. A pesar de su cara magullada, el muchacho que había entrado por la puerta del cuarto de baño era sin duda el muchacho más guapo que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, como desteñido, los ojos de un azul brillante rodeados de espesas pestañas, y una boca que podría haber pertenecido a una prostituta de 200 dólares.

Cuando la cabeza de Skeet se despejó, también notó los surcos de las lágrimas grabadas en la suciedad de sus jovenes mejillas de adolescente, así como su expresión hosca, beligerante que le desafiaba si intentaba pegarle.

Levantándose a duras penas, Skeet se echó agua en su propia cara.

-Este baño ya está ocupado, Hijito.

El chaval metió un pulgar en el bolsillo harapiento de sus vaqueros y echó hacía fuera la mandíbula hinchada.

-Sí, veo que está ocupado. Por un tio que huele a mierda de perro.

Skeet, con los ojos y la cara con el rictus de Jack Palance, no quería tener ningún problema, y mucho menos con un muchacho que aún no había empezado a afeitarse.

-¿Buscas problemas, eh chico?

-Ya tengo problemas, así que unos pocos más no son demasiado para mi.

Skeet se aclaró la boca y escupió en la palangana.

-Eres el chaval más estúpido que he conocido en mi vida.

-Sí, en cualquier forma no pareces ser demasiado listo, Mierda de Perro.

Skeet no perdía la paciencia fácilmente, pero había estado en una juerga que había durado casi dos semanas, y no estaban con el mejor humor. Enderezándose, echó para atrás el puño y dió dos pasos inestables hacia adelante, dispuesto a añadir unos golpes a los propinados por Anthony Cullen.

El niño se cuadró, pero antes de que Skeet pudiera golpearle, el whisky de rotgut que había estado bebiendo sin descanso le venció y vió como el suelo se hundía bajo sus tambaleantes piernas.

Cuándo se despertó, se encontraba en el asiento de atrás de un Studebaker del 56 con un ruidoso tubo de escape. El chico estaba al volante, dirígiendose al oeste de . A 100 km. por hora, conduciendo con una mano en el volante y la otra por fuera de la ventana, golpeando al ritmo de "Surf City" en el lado del coche con la palma.

-¿Me has secuestrado, chico? -gruñó, apoyándose hacía atrás en el asiento.

-El tipo que echa gasolina en la Texaco estaba por llamar a la policia para que fuera a por tí. Ya que no parecía que pudieras tener medio de transporte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que traerte conmigo.

Skeet pensó acerca de eso durante unos pocos minutos y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Clearwater, Skeet Clearwater.

- Edward Cullen. La gente me llama Edward. **(El nombre del protagonista es Dallas, pero lo llaman Dallie N.A) **

-¿Eres suficientemente mayor para conducir este coche de forma legal?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Le robé el coche a mi viejo y tengo quince. ¿Quieres que te deje bajar?

Skeet pensó en su oficial de la libertad condicional, que desaprobaba exactamente ese tipo de cosas, y entonces miró al animado chico que conducía bajo el horrendo sol de Texas como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que había alrededor.

Decidiendo, Skeet se recostó de nuevo contra el asiento y cerró los ojos.

-Dejaré de estar a tu alrededor dentro de unos pocos kilómetros.

Diez años más tarde, seguía estando a su alrededor.

Skeet miró a Edward detrás del volante del Buick del 73 viendo como conducía y se preguntó como demonios habían pasado esos diez años tan deprisa.

Habían jugado juntos muchos partidos de golf desde aquel día que se encontraron en la gasolinera de Texaco. Rió entre dientes suavemente para sí mismo cuando recordó el primer campo de golf.

No llevaban viajando más que unas horas el primer dia, cuando llegó la evidencia que no tenían nada más que el depósito lleno de gasolina. Sin embargo, huir de la ira de Anthony Cullen no había hecho olvidar a Edward mirar mapas antes de dejar Houston, así que siguió buscando alrededor para ver alguna señal que indicara el club de campo.

Cuando vió como conducía por zonas residenciales, Skeet le echó otro vistazo.

-¿No crees que no tienes la pinta apropiada para aparecer en un club de campo, con este Studebaker robado y tu cara magullada?

Edward le lanzó una mueca engreída, torciendo la boca.

-Esa clase de porquería no sirve de nada, si puedes golpear la bola con un hierro-cinco y un viento de doscientas kilómetros por hora y dejar la bola en el hoyo.

Hizo que Skeet vacíara sus bolsillos, y contó doce dólares y sesenta y cuatro centavos, se dirigió a tres socios fundadores, y sugirió que jugaran un pequeño partido, a diez dólares el hoyo.

Edward les dijo a los socios que ellos podían utilizar sus carritos eléctricos y su material, compuesto por unas bolsas enormes de cuero repletas de hierros Wilson y maderas McGregor. Él sólo utilizaría su hierro-cinco y su segunda mejor bola, una Titleist.

Los socios miraron al guapo y desaliñado chico y a sus raídos y pesqueros pantalones vaqueros junto a sus zapatillas mugrientas de lona, y negaron con la cabeza.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, y les provocó diciendo que no eran rivales para él y que tenían miedo que él les ganara, ellos entonces aceptaron y subieron la apuesta a veinte dólares el hoyo, exactamente siete dólares y treinta y seis centavos más de lo que él llevaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Los socios lo llevaron hacía el tee, _(tee es la zona dónde se pone la bola para el primer golpe, y también al objeto de madera que se pincha en el cesped para colocar la pelota encima) _ y le dijeron que le patearían el culo y lo mandarían hacía la frontera con Oklahoma.

Edward y Skeet cenaron chuletas esa noche y durmieron en el Holiday Inn.

Llegaron a Jacksonville con treinta minutos de adelanto antes que Edward tuviera que presentarse para la calificación del Open Orange Bloosom de 1974. Esa misma tarde, un cronista deportivo de Jacksonville con ganas de notoriedad, desenterró el hecho asombroso de que Edward Cullen, con su gramática pueblerina y su política de campesino, tenía una licenciatura en literatura inglesa.

Dos tardes después el cronista deportivo finalmente logró rastrear a Edward en el Luella, una estructura sucia y con las paredes rosas desconchadas y flaméncos de plástico, situada no lejos del Gator Bowl, y le abordó para confrontar la información como si acabara de descubrir una gran trama política.

Edward levantó sus ojos del vaso de Stroh, se encogió de hombros y dijo que ya que el título lo había conseguido en la Tejas A&M (_Universidad pública), _seguramente no servía de mucho.

Era exactamente esta clase de irreverencia lo que había mantenido a los periodistas deportivos detrás de Edward desde que había empezado años antes en profesionales. Edward los podía mantener entretenidos por horas hablando desde el estado de la Unión, los deportistas que se vendían a Hollywood, y el estúpido asunto de la liberación de la mujer. Él era una generación nueva de chico bueno, con aspecto de estrella de cine, guapo, humilde y más simpático de lo que dejaba ver. Edward Cullen era exactamente como aparecía en las páginas de la revista, excepto en una cosa.

Fallaba siempre en los grandes.

Había sido declarado niño prodigio y chico de oro de los profesionales, pero seguía cometiendo el mismo pecado, no ganaba ningún torneo grande. Podía jugar un torneo de segunda clase en Apopka, Florida, o en Irving, Texas, y ganarlo con un 18 bajo par, pero en un Bob Hope o en Open Kemper, no pasaba ni el corte _(número de golpes máximo para seguir jugando). _Los cronistas deportivos hacían a los lectores siempre la misma pregunta: ¿Cuándo explotaría el potencial de Edward Cullen como golfista profesional?

Edward había decidido ganar el Open Orange este año y terminar su racha de mala suerte. Además había una cosa, le gustaba Jacksonville, era la ciudad de Florida que en su opinión no se había vendido a un parque temático, y también le encantaba el campo dónde se disputaba. A pesar de su falta de sueño, hizo una actuación sólida el lunes con una buena calificación y luego, completamente descansado, jugó brillante el Pro-Am del miércoles. El éxito aumentaba su confianza... eso y el hecho de que el Oso Dorado, de Columbus, Ohio, se había retirado al contraer una inoportuna gripe.

Charlie Conner, el cronista deportivo de Jacksonville, bebió un sorbo de su vaso de Stroh y trató de acomodarse en su silla con la misma gracia fácil que observó en Edward Cullen.

-Piensa usted que la retirada de Billy Black afectará al Orange Blossom esta semana?

En la mente de Edward esa era una de las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo, y pensó en decirle "Eres suficientemente bueno para entrevistarme?" pero fingió pensarlo de todos modos.

-Bien, ahora, Charlie, si tienes en cuenta el hecho de que Billy Black es el jugador más grande y está en camino de convertirse en la más grande leyenda de la historia del golf, yo diría que sin duda, se notará su ausencia.

El cronista deportivo miró Edward escépticamente.

-¿El jugador más grande? ¿No te olvidas de otros jugadores como Ben Hogan o Arnold Palmer?

Se detuvo reverencialmente antes de pronunciar el próximo nombre, el nombre más santo en el golf.

-¿No estás olvidándote de Bobby Jones?

-Nadie ha jugado nunca como Billy Black -dijo Edward firmemente-. Ni Bobby Jones.

Skeet había estado hablando con Luella, la dueña del bar, pero cuando oyó que el nombre de Black se mencionaba frunció el entrecejo y preguntó al cronista deportivo acerca de las oportunidades de los Cowboys para ganar la Super Bowl. Skeet no queria oír hablar a Edward de Black, así que había adquirido el hábito de interrumpir cualquier conversación que girara en esa dirección.

Skeet pensaba que hablar acerca de Black hacía que el juego de Edward se fuera directamente al infierno. Edward no lo admitiría, pero Skeet tenía bastante razón.

Cuando Skeet y el cronista deportivo se pusieron a hablar acerca de los Cowboys, Edward trató de sacudirse la depresión que volvía sobre él cada otoño, intentando buscar algún pensamiento positivo. La temporada del 74 estaba acabando y no había sido demasiado mala para el.

Había conseguido unos miles de dólares de premios en metálico y más del doble apostando en algunos aspectos de los partidos... quién daba el mejor golpe con la izquierda, quién ponía mejor la pelota en determinada zona, quién sacaba mejor la pelota del bunker _(trampas de tierra cerca de la bandera), _o darle directamente a una alcantarilla.

Había intentado el truco de Trevino de jugar unos hoyos tirando la pelota en el aire y golpeándola con una botella de , pero el cristal de la botella no era lo suficientemente grueso como lo era cuando Super Mex había inventado aquel golpe en el saco sin fondo de las apuestas del golf y Edward lo había dejado de intentar cuando tuvieron que darle cinco puntos en su mano derecha.

A pesar de su herida, había ganado suficientemente dinero para pagarse la gasolina, y mantenerse Skeet y él sin problemas. No era una fortuna, pero era un paraiso en comparación con la vida que llevaba con Anthony Cullen, su viejo, trabajando en los muelles del Buffalo Bayou en Houston.

Anthony había muerto hacía un año, una vida marcada por el alcohol y el mal genio. Edward no se había enterado de la muerte de su padre hasta hacía unos pocos meses cuando encontró por casualidad a uno de los viejos compañeros de copas de Anthony en una cantina de Nacogdoches. Edward hubiera deseado saberlo a tiempo y haber podido ir a su funeral, y escupirle en la tumba. Unas gotas de saliva por todas las palizas que le había propinado, todos los abusos que había cometido con él, todas las veces que oía sus insultos, inútil...niño guapo...basura...hasta que con quince años no pudo soportarlo más, y se había marchado.

Por lo poco que había visto de las viejas fotos, su aspecto debería agradecérselo a su madre. Ella, también se había marchado. Había abandonado a Anthony al poco de nacer Edward, y no se había molestado en llevarlo con ella. Anthony dijo una vez que había oído que se había marchado a Alaska, pero nunca trató de encontrarla.

-Demasiados problemas -le dijo Anthony a Edward-. No merece la pena hacer el esfuerzo por una mujer, especialmente cuando hay tantas otras alrededor.

Con sus ojos castaños y su espeso pelo, Anthony había atraído a más mujeres de las que podía merecer. Con el paso de los años más de una docena de ellas habían vivido con ellos, trayendo un par de niños.

Algunas de esas mujeres habían tratado bien a Edward, otras lo habían maltratado. Cuando fue haciéndose mayor, advirtió que las que le trataban mal parecían durar con su padre más tiempo que las otras, probablemente porque era necesaria esa cantidad de mal genio para sobrevivir durante unos pocos meses con Anthony.

-Él nació tacaño -una de las mujeres más agradables le había dicho a Edward mientras hacia su maleta-. Algunas personas son exactamente así. No te das cuenta como es Anthony al principio, porque es listo, tiene tan buenas palabras que hace que te sientas la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero hay algo retorcido dentro de él, algo que corre por su sangre. No hagas caso de lo que te dice. Tú eres un buen muchacho. Creo que está aterrorizado de que crezcas y seas alguien en la vida, que es más de lo que el nunca conseguirá.

Edward había intentado escapar de los puños de Anthony tanto como le fue posible. El aula llegó a ser su refugio más seguro, y a diferencia de sus amigos él nunca odió la escuela... a menos que tuviera un conjunto especialmente feo de magulladuras en su cara, entonces se marchaba a observar a los caddies que trabajaban en el cercano club de golf. Ellos le enseñaron a jugar al golf, y cuando cumplió los doce, había encontrado allí un refugio más seguro y constante que la escuela.

Edward se sacudió sus viejos pensamientos y le dijo a Skeet que era hora de marcharse. Volvieron al motel, pero aunque estaba cansado, Edward había estado pensando acerca del pasado y eso presagiaba que no iba a poder dormir mucho esa noche.

Con la ronda de calificación completada y el pro-am finalizado, el verdadero torneo empezaba al día siguiente. Como todos los grandes torneos de golf profesionales, el Orange Blossom, tenía dos jornadas completas, jueves y viernes. Los jugadores que sobrevivían al corte después del viernes pasaban a los dos dias finales.

-Ahora, tienes que tratar de estar tranquilo hoy, Edward -le dijo Skeet.

Se echó la bolsa de golf de Edward al hombro y miró nerviosamente al tablón de los líderes, que tenía el nombre de Edward con un papel prominente puesto por encima.

-Recuerda que juegas tu propio partido hoy, nadie más. Deja esas camaras de televisión fuera de tu mente y concéntrate en dar un golpe cada vez.

Edward no dió ni una cabezada de reconocimiento a las palabras de Skeet. En lugar de eso, sonrió a una espectacular morena que estaba cerca de las cuerdas que delimitaba el espacio para los aficionados. Ella sonrió y él marchó a echar unas pocas risas con ella, actuando de la manera más despreocupada posible, como si no fuera de vital importancia ganar este torneo, como si este año no hubiera Halloween.

Edward quedó para jugar la final de foursome _(modalidad de competición)_ con Johnny Miller, líder en ganancias, y ganador del año anterior. Cuando Edward se encaminaba al tee, Skeet le entregó una madera-tres y le dio sus últimos consejos.

-Recuerda que eres el mejor golfista joven en el campo hoy, Edward. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. ¿Que te parece si le permitimos al resto de esta gente que lo sepa también?

Edward asintió, se puso en postura, y empezó a practicar el golpe que haría historia.

Al final de los catorce hoyos, Edward era todavía líder con dieciséis golpes bajo el par. Con sólo cuatro hoyos por jugar, Johnny Miller le pisaba los talones, pero todavía llevaba cuatro golpes más. Edward se sacó a Miller del pensamiento y se concentró en su propio juego. Cuando metió un putt _(golpe que se da cerca de la bandera, para finalizar los hoyos)_ de cuatro metros, se dijo que había nacido para jugar al golf.

Algunos defienden que los jugadores se hacen, pero otros creen que nacen. Finalmente viviría de acuerdo con la reputación que las revistas habían creado de él. Viendo su nombre en la cima del tablón de líderes del Orange Blossom, Edward se sintió como si hubiera salido de la matriz con una pelota de Titleist apretada en la mano

Sus zancadas eran más largas cuando iba andando por la calle _(calle es el recorrido desde el tee de salida hasta el green)_ del hoyo 15. Las cámaras de televisión le seguían a todas partes, y enturbiaban su concentración. Las derrotas en las rondas de los dos últimos años, estaban muy lejos ahora. Fueron casualidades, nada más que casualidades. Este chico de Texas estaba a punto de incendiar el mundo del golf.

El sol caía de lleno sobre su pelo rubio y calentaba su camisa. En la grada, una aficionada le lanzó soplando un beso. Él se rió e hizo como si agarraba el beso y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

Skeet sacó un hierro-ocho para un golpe fácil de enfocar al green del hoyo 15. Edward miró la tarjeta del club, evaluó las notas, y tomó su decisión. Se sentía fuerte y con el control. Su liderato era sólido, su juego también, nada podría arrebatarle esta victoria.

Nadie salvo el Oso.

_¿No crees de verdad que puedes ganar este torneo, no es cierto Cullen?_

La voz del Oso empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Edward tan clara como si Billy Black estuviera parado a su lado.

_Los campeones como yo ganamos torneos de golf, no fracasados como tú. _

_Vete de mi cerebro,_ chilló Edward. _¡No aparezcas ahora!_ El sudor comenzó a estallar en su frente. El apretó el puño, trató de concentrarse otra vez, trató de no escuchar esa voz.

_¿Qué has conseguido demostrar hasta ahora? ¿Que has hecho en la vida salvo joder siempre las cosas? _

_¡Sal de mi cabeza!_ Edward dio un paso lejos de la pelota, reexaminó la línea, y se posicionó otra vez. El retrocedió el palo y golpeó.

La multitud dejó salir un gemido colectivo cuando la pelota fue a la izquierda y calló en una zona de maleza. En la mente de Edward, el Oso sacudió la gran cabeza rubia.

_Eso es exactamente de lo que hablo, Cullen. No tienes madera para ser un campeón._

Skeet tenía una expresión claramente preocupada, y se acercó a Edward.

-¿De donde diablos has sacado ese tiro? Ahora lo vas a pasar muy mal para hacer el par _(par es realizar el recorrido del hoyo en el nº de golpes estipulados)_

-Acabo de perder el equilibrio -chasqueó Edward, mirando lejos hacia el green.

_Acabas de perder tus agallas_, cuchicheó el Oso a su espalda.

El Oso había comenzado a aparecer en la cabeza de Edward poco tiempo después de entrar en profesionales. Antes, sólo estaba la voz de Anthony en su cabeza.

Lógicamente, Edward entendía que él mismo había creado a su propio Oso, y él sabía que había una gran diferencia entre el Billy Black de hablar suave y correcto de la vida diaria y esta criatura del infierno que hablaba como Black, y se parecía a Black, y sabía todos los más profundos secretos de Edward.

Pero la lógica no tenía mucho que hacer con sus diablos privados, y no era accidental que ese diablo privado de Edward hubiera tomado la forma de Billy Black, un hombre que él admiraba más que a nadie... un hombre con una hermosa familia, respetado por sus compañeros, y el jugador más grande de golf que el mundo había visto jamás. El Oso le susurró en el momento de lanzar el put en el hoyo 17. La pelota bordeó el agujero y se alejó varios metros.

Johnny Miller lanzó a Edward una mirada simpática, entonces preparó su propio put para hacer su golpe. Dos hoyos después cuándo Edward golpeó su driver _(golpe largo)_ en el dieciocho, su cuarto golpe fue parecido al de Miller.

_Tu viejo te dijo que nunca llegarías a nada_, dijo el Oso cuando Edward dejó el golpe muy corto a la derecha. _¿Estás escuchando?_

Cuando Edward peor jugaba, más bromeaba con el público.

-Ahora, ¿de dónde he sacado esa porquería de golpe? -les dijo, moviendo la cabeza con perplejidad simulada.

Y entonces señaló con un ademán exagerado a una señora cincuentona cerca de la cuerda.

-Señora, quizás usted pondría dejar en el suelo el bolso y venir aquí a dar este golpe por mí?

Hizo un bogey _(1 golpe más del par)_ en el hoyo final y Johnny Miller un birdie _( 1 golpe menos)_ . Después de firmar los dos jugadores sus tarjetas, el presidente del torneo dio a Miller el trofeo de campeón y un cheque por treinta mil dólares.

Edward le estrechó la mano, le dio a Miller unas cuantas palmaditas de felicitación en el hombro, y continuó bromeando con el público.

-Esto es lo que obtengo por permitir que Skeet me mantenga toda la noche de juerga en juerga bebiéndome toda la cerveza del Condado. Mi abuela podría haber jugado mejor que yo aquí hoy con un rastrillo del jardín y patines de ruedas.

Edward Cullen había pasado su niñez esquivando los puños de su padre, y nunca consintió que permitiera ver cuanto le dolía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Isabella estaba estudiando su reflejo en los espejos de pared del fondo de su dormitorio, con una pila de vestidos desechados al lado. Su dormitorio decorado en tonos pastel, con sillas Louis XV, y un temprano Matisse. Como un arquitecto absorto en un cianotipo, parecía mirar alguna imperfección en su rostro tan concentrada y dura era su mirada.

Se había empolvado la pequeña y recta nariz con unos polvos traslúcidos valorado en doce libras la caja, los párpados cubiertos de escarcha con sombra color humo, y sus cejas, individualmente separadas con un peine diminuto de carey, habían sido revestidas con exactamente cuatro aplicaciones de rímel alemán importado.

Bajó su mirada crítica hacia abajo sobre su marco diminuto a la curva elegante de sus pechos, inspeccionó su estrecha cintura antes de seguir hacia sus piernas, maravillosamente vestidas con unos pantalones de ante verde suave complementados con una blusa de seda color marfil de Piero De Monzi.

La acababan de nominar como una de las diez mujeres más hermosas de Gran Bretaña en 1975. Aunque nunca hubiera sido tan tonta como para decirlo en voz alta, secretamente se preguntaba por qué la revista se había molestado con las otras nueve. Las facciones delicadas de Francesca estaban más acordes con la belleza clásica que con las de su madre o su abuela, y mucho más cambiable.

Sus ojos verdes rasgados podían convertirse en fríos y lejanos cuando estaba enfadada, o tan descarados como una Madame del Soho cuando su humor cambiaba. Cuándo comprendió cuanta atención atraía, comenzó a acentuar su semejanza con Vivien Leigh y se dejó crecer su pelo castaño rizado, una nube suave hasta los hombros, ocasionalmente separado de su pequeña cara con pasadores para hacer la semejanza más pronunciada.

Cuando contempló su reflejo, no se veía superficial y vana, y por eso no comprendía como muchas de las personas que ella consideraba sus amigos apenas la podían tolerar. Los hombres la adoraban, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Ella era tan extravagantemente hermosa, tan encantadora cuando ponía empeño en ello, que sólo el hombre más frio podía resistirse a ella. Los hombres encontraban a Isabella como una droga totalmente adictiva, y aún después de que la relación hubiera acabado, muchos se descubrían volviendo a por un segundo golpe.

Como su madre, hablaba con hipérboles y con una invisible cursiva, haciendo de la ocurrencia más normal una gran aventura. Se murmuraba de ella que era una bruja en la cama, aunque los datos concretos de quién había penetrado la hermosa vagina de la encantadora Francesca se habían vuelto difusos con el tiempo.

Besaba maravillosamente, eso con toda seguridad, inclinándose sobre el pecho del hombre, enroscaba sus brazos como un gatito sensual, lamiendo a veces en la boca con la punta de la pequeña y rosada lengua.

Isabella nunca se paró a considerar que los hombres la adoraban porque no era ella realmente quien estaba con ellos. No tenían que sufrir sus irreflexivos ataques, su perpetúa impuntualidad, o sus resentimientos cuando no tenía lo que deseaba. Los hombres la hacían perfecta. Al menos un ratito. .. hasta que se aburría mortalmente. Entonces se volvía imposible.

Mientras se aplicaba brillo color coral en los labios, no pudo impedir reírse recordando su conquista más espectacular, aunque todavía estaba algo turbada por lo mal que se había tomado él el fin de la relación.

¿De todos modos, que podía hacer? Varios meses de desempeñar un papel secundario en todas sus responsabilidades oficiales había traído a la fría luz de la realidad esas visiones exquisitamente tibias de la inmortalidad que veía en los cristales de los coches, en las puertas entreabiertas de la catedral, anunciaba esas visiones de juegos totalmente inconcebibles para una chica que hasta hace poco dormía en un dormitorio de princesa.

Cuándo se dió cuenta que no quería llevar una relación con un hombre a disposición del gobierno inglés, intentó cortar lo más limpiamente posible. Pero él se lo había tomado más mal que bien. Pudo ver en ese momento su expresión al mirarla esa noche... inmaculadamente vestido, exquisitamente afeitado, con zapatos exclusivos.

¿Cómo demonios podía haber sabido que un hombre que no llevaba ni una sola arruga en el exterior podía tener tantas inseguridades en el interior? Siguió recordando la tarde de hacía unos meses cuando dió por acabada su relación con el soltero más codiciado de Gran Bretaña.

Acababan de cenar en la intimidad de su apartamento, y su cara había parecido joven y curiosamente vulnerable cuando la luz de una vela ablandó sus aristocráticas orejas. Ella lo miró por encima del conjunto de mantel de damasco con esterlina de doscientos años de antigüedad ribeteado con hilos de oro de cuatro quilates, tratando de hacerle entender por la seriedad de su expresión que esto era todo mucho más difícil para ella de lo que podría ser posiblemente para él.

-Ya veo -dijo él, después de que ella le dió sus razones, tan amablemente como fue posible, para no deteriorar su amistad. Y entonces, una vez más, dijo-. Ya veo.

-¿De verdad lo entiendes?

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado para que el pelo cayera lejos de su cara, permitiendo que la luz brillara en los pendientes de estrás que se balanceaban en los lóbulos de sus orejas, parpadeando como una cadena de estrellas contra el cielo nocturno.

Su respuesta embotada la sacudió.

-Realmente, no -empujando la mesa, se levantó bruscamente-. No entiendo nada.

Él miró un momento el suelo y de nuevo a ella.

-Debo confesar que me he enamorado de ti, Francesca, y tú me diste a entender que también me querías.

-Y te quiero. Por supuesto que te quiero.

-Pero no lo suficiente para aguantar todo lo que va conmigo.

La combinación de orgullo terco y dolido que oyó en su voz la hizo sentirse horriblemente culpable. ¿No tenía él que esconder sus emociones por mucho que las circunstancias le hiriera?

-Eso es demasiado.

-¿Sí, es demasiado, no es cierto? -había una huella de amargura en su risa-. Insensato de mí haber creído que tú me querrías lo suficiente para soportarlo.

Ahora, en la intimidad de su dormitorio, Francesca frunció el entrecejo brevemente ante su reflejo en el espejo. Como su corazón nunca se había visto afectado por nadie, siempre veía con gran sorpresa cuando los hombres a los que ella dejaba reaccionaban de esa forma.

De cualquier manera, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se volvió a retocar el brillo de los labios y trató de alegrar su espíritu tarareando una vieja canción inglesa de los años treinta, acerca de un hombre que bailó con una muchacha, que a su vez había bailado con el Príncipe de Gales.

-Me marcho ahora, querida -dijo Renne, apareciendo en la entrada mientras se ajustaba con gracia su sombrero sobre su pelo negro corto y rizado-. Si llama Helmut, dile que volveré pronto.

-Si Helmut llama, diré que estás llena de sangre y bien muerta -Isabella puso sus manos en las caderas, sus uñas de color canela que parecían pequeñas almendras esculpidas cuando dio un toque con impaciencia contra sus pantalones de ante verdes.

Isabella sintió una punzada del remordimiento cuando advirtió el cansancio en el rostro de su madre, pero lo reprimió, recordándose que esa auto-destrucción de Renne con los hombres había crecido peor en los últimos meses y era su deber como hija decírselo.

-Él es un gigoló, Mamá. Todos lo saben. Un príncipe alemán falso que te hace parecer una absoluta tonta.

Abrió el armario y cogió de un gancho un cinturón ancho dorado que compró en David Webb la última vez que estuvo en Nueva York. Después de asegurar el cierre en la cintura, volvió su atención a Renne.

-Estoy preocupada por tí, Mamá. Tienes unas enormes ojeras, y todo el tiempo pareces cansada. Tampoco prestas atención a las cosas. Por ejemplo ayer me trajiste el kimono de Givenchy beige, cuando te lo pedí expresamente plateado.

Renne suspiró.

-Perdón, querida. Yo... he tenido otras cosas en mi mente, y no he estado durmiendo bien. Te traeré el kimono plateado cuando vuelva hoy.

El placer que Isabella sintió al saber que tendría el kimono que deseaba no la distrajo del asunto de Renne. Tan suavemente como fue posible, trató de hacer entender a Renne cuán grave era el asunto.

-Tienes cuarenta años, Mamá. Debes empezar a cuidar de ti misma. No te has hecho una limpieza facial en semanas.

Para su consternación vió que hería los sentimientos de Renne. Apresuradamente le dio un abrazo rápido, con cuidado de no desprenderse de la crema anti solar que se había echado bajo los pómulos.

-No me hagas caso -dijo-. Yo te adoro. Y todavía eres la madre más hermosa de Londres.

-Lo que me recuerda... ser una madre en esta casa. ¿Tomas tus píldoras anticonceptivas, no es verdad, querida?

Isabella gimió.

-Otra vez no...

Renne sacó un par de guantes de su bolso, de piel de avestruz de Chanel y empezó a estirarlos.

-No puedo soportar pensar lo nefasto que sería que te quedaras encinta tan joven. El embarazo es muy peligroso.

Isabella se tocó el pelo detrás de los hombros y se miró en el espejo.

-Tengo razones para no olvidarlo, no te preocupes.

-De cualquier manera, ten cuidado querida.

-¿Has visto alguna situación en la que haya perdido el control con un hombre?

-Gracias a Dios, no -Renne se levantó el cuello de su abrigo de visón hasta acariciarse la mandíbula-. Si hubiera sido como tú cuando tenía veinte años.

Soltó una risita retorcida.

-¿A quién trato de engañar? Si fuera como eres tú en este momento.

Soplando un beso en el aire, le dijo adiós ondeando el bolso y desapareció por el pasillo.

Isabella arrugó la nariz en el espejo, y dejó el peine con el que se estaba peinando, acercándose a la ventana. Cuando miró fijamente hacia abajo al jardín, los inoportunos recuerdos de su viejo encuentro con Harry Clearwater regresaron a ella, y se estremeció.

Aunque sabía que el sexo no podía ser tan espantoso para la mayoría de las mujeres, su experiencia con Harry hacía tres años la había hecho perder mucho de su deseo por experimentarlo con otros hombres que la atraían.

Aún hoy, las palabras de Harry acerca de su frigidez habían quedado en los rincones polvorientos de su cerebro, saltando fuera en los momentos más extraños e inoportunos. Finalmente, el verano pasado, reunió valor y permitió que un escultor sueco, joven y guapo que había conocido en Marrakech la llevara a la cama.

Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo cuando recordó lo horrible que había sido. Ella pensaba que había algo más en el sexo que tener un cuerpo encima, tocándola por todas partes, y empapándola en el sudor que emanaba de sus sobacos.

El único sentimiento que la experiencia había provocado dentro de ella había sido una ansiedad terrible. Odiaba su vulnerabilidad, el desconcertante sentimiento que había abandonado el control. ¿Dónde estaba la cercanía mística que escribían los poetas? ¿Por qué no podía sentir ella cercanía con alguien?

Tras observar las relaciones de Renne con los hombres, Isabella había aprendido a una edad temprana que el sexo era algo vendible como cualquier otra cosa. También sabía que tenía que permitir otra vez a un hombre hacerle el amor.

Pero estaba determinada a no hacerlo hasta que sintiera que controlaba completamente la situación, y la recompensa fuera lo suficientemente alta para justificar la ansiedad. No sabía a que recompensa se refería exactamente. No dinero, ciertamente. El dinero estaba simplemente ahí, algo en lo que nunca pensaba. La posición social, siempre había sido algo seguro desde que nació. Pero tenía que haber algo... algo evasivo que se estaba perdiendo en la vida.

De cualquier forma, como era una persona básicamente optimista, pensaba que sus infelices experiencias sexuales estaban resultando un punto a su favor. Todos sus amigos saltaban de una cama a otra de tal forma que habían perdido el sentido de la dignidad.

Ella no saltaba de ninguna cama a otra, pero presentaba la ilusión que era una experta, engañando hasta a su propia madre, mientras al mismo tiempo, se mantenía casta. En su conjunto, era una combinación poderosa, que intrigaba al surtido más interesante de hombres.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dando un paso sobre un montón de ropa desechada, cruzó la alfombra para coger el receptor.

-Soy Isabella -dijo, sentándose en una de las sillas Louis XV.

-Isabella. No cuelgues. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bien, si es San Nicholas -cruzando las piernas, se inspeccionó las puntas de las uñas para buscar desperfectos.

-Querida, no quise enfadarte la semana pasada.

El tono de Nicholas era serio, y ella lo podía ver en su mente, sentado detrás de su escritorio en la oficina, sus facciones agradablemente tensas por la determinación. Nicky era tan dulce y tan aburrido.

-He sido miserable sin ti -siguió diciendo-. Y siento mucho haberte presionado.

-Claro que debes sentirlo -dijo ella-. Realmente, Nicholas, actuaste como un estúpido presumido. Odio que me griten y no consiento que me digan que soy una especie de Femme Fatale.

-Perdóname, querida, pero no te grité realmente. Realmente, fuiste tú quien me gritó...- se calló, pensando aparentemente lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Isabella encontró por fin un pequeño desconchón en la uña del índice. Sin levantarse de la silla, se estiró hacia el tocador a por su frasco de laca de uñas marrón canela.

-Isabella, querida, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a Hampshire este fin de semana.

-Lo siento mucho, Nicky. Estoy ocupada.

El tapón del frasco de laca de uñas cedió bajó la presión de sus dedos.

Cuando sacó la brochita, sus ojos vagaron por las páginas del tabloide doblado colocado junto al teléfono. Un salva mantel de cristal estaba puesto encima, de manera que aumentaba un trozo circular de las palabras que estaban impresas con su propio nombre saltando a la vista, con las letras retorcidas daba la impresión de ser un fotomontaje de carnaval.

_Isabella Swan, la hermosa hija de la vividora internacional Renne Dwyer y nieta de la legendaria couturiere Mary Swan, rompe corazones otra vez. La última victima de la tempestuosa Francesca es su último y frecuente acompañante ,el guapo Nicholas Gwynwyck, de treinta y tres años, heredero de Cervezas Gwynwyck. Los amigos dicen que Gwynwyck estaba listo para anunciar la fecha de la boda cuándo Isabella empezó de repente a aparecer en compañía del actor de veintitrés años David Graves... _

-¿El próximo fin de semana, entonces?

Ella movió las caderas en la silla, girando lejos de la vista del tabloide para pintarse la uña.

-No lo creo, Nicky. No hagamos esto más difícil.

-Isabella -la voz de Nicholas pareció romperse-. Tú... tú me dijiste que me adorabas. Yo creí...

Un ceño volvió a su frente. Se sentía culpable, aunque no fuera su culpa que él hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras. Suspendiendo la brocha del esmalte de uñas en el aire, se puso el receptor más cerca del mentón.

-Te quiero, Nicky. Como un amigo. Mi cielo, eres dulce y amable...

Y aburrido.

-¿Quién no te adoraría? Hemos pasado momentos maravillosos juntos. Recuerdo la fiesta de Gloria en Hammersmith cuando Toby se tiró en esa espantosa fuente...

Ella oyó una exclamación amortiguada al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Isabella, cómo puedes hacerme esto?

Ella sopló a su uña.

-¿Hacerte qué?

-Salir con David Graves. Tú y yo estamos prácticamente comprometidos.

-David Graves no es de tu incumbencia, y nosotros no estamos comprometidos. Hablaré contigo cuando estés dispuesto a tener una conversación civilizada.

-Isabella...

Colgó el receptor con un estallido. ¡Nicholas Gwynwyck no tenía derecho a interrogarla! Soplando la uña, fue hasta su armario. Ella y Nicky se habían divertido juntos, pero no lo amaba y ciertamente no tenía intención de vivir el resto de su vida casada con un cervecero, por muy rico que fuera.

Tan pronto como la uña se secó, volvió a su búsqueda de encontrar algo apropiado que ponerse para la fiesta de Cissy Kavendish esa noche. Aún no había encontrado lo que quería cuando fue interrumpida por un leve toque en la puerta, y acto seguido entró en el dormitorio una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo color jengibre y medias enrolladas en los tobillos. Cuando la mujer empezó a guardar el montón de ropa interior ordenadamente doblada que había traído, le dijo:

-Me marcharé dentro de unas horas, si le parece bien, Señorita Isabella.

Isabella tenía en sus manos un vestido de chiffón color miel con plumas blancas y marrones rodeando el dobladillo de Yves . El vestido era realmente de Renne, pero en cuanto Isabella lo vió, se enamoró de el, de modo que hizo acortar la falda y arreglar el busto antes de transferirlo a su propio armario.

-Piensas que me irá bien este vestido para mañana por la noche, Hedda? ¿O es demasiado simple?

Hedda guardó la última prenda de ropa interior de Isabella y cerró el cajón.

-Todo le quedará perfecto, señorita.

Isabella giró lentamente delante del espejo y arrugó la nariz. El St. Laurent era demasiado conservador, no era su estilo a fin de cuentas. Dejó caer el vestido de gasa al suelo, dio un paso sobre el montón de ropa desparramada y empezó a rebuscar en su armario otra vez. Sus pantalones bombachos de terciopelo serían perfectos, pero necesitaba una blusa para llevar con ellos.

-¿Desea algo más, Señorita Isabella?

-No, nada más -contestó Isabella distraídamente.

-Regresaré por el té, entonces -anunció el ama de llaves mientras se dirigía hacía la puerta.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para preguntarle sobre la cena y notó por primera vez que el ama de llaves se encorvaba hacia delante más de lo normal.

-¿Te está molestando la espalda de nuevo? ¿No me dijiste que estabas mejor?

-Me dolía menos -contestó el ama de llaves, poniendo su mano pesadamente sobre el pomo de la puerta-. Pero lleva doliéndome bastante otra vez desde hace unos días, casi no puedo inclinarme. Por eso me marcho unas horas... para ir a la clínica.

Isabella pensó cuán terrible sería vivir como la pobre Hedda, con medias arrolladas en los tobillos y una espalda que te doliera siempre que te movías.

-Deja que coja mis llaves -se ofreció llevaré con el coche al médico de Renne en la calle Harley, ya nos enviará la cuenta.

-No es necesario, señorita. Puedo ir a la clínica.

Pero Isabella no quería oír más. Odiaba ver a las personas sufriendo y era injusto que Hedda no pudiera tener el mejor médico. Indicó al ama de llaves que la esperara en el coche, y se puso una blusa de seda debajo de un jersey de cachemir, unas pulseras de oro y marfil en las muñecas, hizo una llamada telefónica, se roció con unas gotas de esencia de melocotón de Femme y se marchó... no sin pensar antes en toda la basura de ropas y accesorios que tenía que recoger al volver para que Hedda no se agachara.

El pelo se arremolinaba alrededor de sus hombros cuando llegó al final de la escalera, una cazadora de piel de zorro balanceándose entre sus dedos, y botas de cuero suaves se hundían en el alfombra. Andando hacía el vestíbulo, pasó junto a dos grandes plantas en jardineras de cerámica. La poca luz solar que entraba en el vestíbulo, hacía que las plantas murieran y tuvieran que ser cambiadas constantemente, un despilfarro que ni Renne ni Isabella se molestaban en preguntar. Los carillones de la puerta sonaron.

-Que molestia -murmuró Isabella, mirando su reloj. Si no se apuraba, no tendría tiempo de llevar a Hedda al médico y tener todavía tiempo de vestirse para la fiesta de Cissy Kavendish. Impacientemente, abrió la puerta principal.

Un policía uniformado estaba al otro lado de la puerta consultando una pequeña libreta que tenía en una de sus manos.

-Busco a Isabella Dwyer -dijo, ruborizándose levemente cuando levantó la cabeza y vió su apariencia conmovedora.

Enseguida pensó que se trataba de las impagadas multas de tráfico que coleccionaba en el cajón de su escritorio, y le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Usted la ha encontrado_._ ¿Lo sentiré?

El la miró solemnemente.

-Señorita Dwyer, lo siento mucho pero le traigo malas noticias.

Por primera vez ella advirtió que él tenía algo en su otra mano. Un frío miedo repentino cayó sobre ella cuando reconoció el bolso de piel de avestruz Chanel de Renne.

El tragó saliva incómodamente.

-Parece ser que ha habido un accidente bastante grave dónde su madre está implicada...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Edward y Skeet viajaban por la autopista 49 de Estados Unidos hacia Hattiesburg, Misisipí. Edward había podido agarrar un par de horas de sueño en el asiento de atrás mientras Skeet conducía, pero ahora estaba detrás del volante otra vez, contento por que no tenía que estar en el club de golf hasta las 8:48 de la mañana, así que tendría tiempo de practicar unas cuantas bolas primero.

Odiaba conducir toda la noche después de un torneo para llegar al siguiente más que cualquier otra cosa. Si los peces gordos de la PGA tuvieran que hacer unos pocos hoyos después de haberse pasado toda la noche conduciendo por tres estados, se imaginaba que cambiarían las reglas y las fechas bien pronto.

En el campo de golf, Edward no era demasiado cuidadoso vistiendo... un largo normal de camisas, nada de animales pintados y nada rosa... pero era bastante particular acerca de sus ropas fuera del campo. Prefería llevar Levi's ceñidos y desteñidos, botas de cuero tejanas hechas a mano y camisetas lo suficientemente viejas para tirarlas lejos si estaba de mal humor o utilizarlas para abrillantar el capó de su Buick Riviera sin preocuparse por destrozarlas.

Algunas de sus seguidoras le enviaban sombreros de cowboy, pero nunca se los ponía, favoreciendo el uso de las gorras, como la que llevaba ahora. Siempre decía que al Stetson lo habían arruinado los agentes de seguros gordinflones que los llevaban de poliéster. No es que Edward tuviera nada contra el poliéster... al fin y al cabo era invento americano.

-Aquí hay una historia para ti -dijo Skeet.

Edward bostezó y se preguntó si sería capaz de hacer bien un golpe con el maldito hierro-dos. Había fallado ese golpe el día anterior, y no comprendía por qué. Después del desastre del Orange Blossom, había mejorado su juego, pero todavía no había podido terminar arriba ningún torneo grande esta temporada.

Skeet puso el tabloide más cerca a la luz de la guantera.

-¿Recuerdas que te enseñé una foto de esa pequeña chica inglesa, la que estaba en la fiesta con ese príncipe y las estrellas de cine?

Quizá cambiaba su peso demasiado rápido, pensó Edward. Por eso tenía el problema con su hierro-dos. O podía ser su backswing.

Skeet siguió.

-Recuerdo que dijiste de ella que parecía una de esas mujeres que no sacudirían la mano a menos que le llevaras un anillo de diamantes. ¿Recuerdas ahora?

Edward gruñó.

-De todos modos, parece que su madre murió atropellada por un taxi la semana pasada. Ponen una foto de ella aquí, saliendo del funeral y lo que sigue es terrible. _"La inconsolable Isabella Dwyer de la alta sociedad llora a su madre",_ eso dicen. ¿Como crees que alguien puede escribir algo como eso?

-¿Como qué?

-Inconsolable. Escribir eso.

Edward cambió su peso en una cadera y buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero.

-Ella es rica. Si fuera pobre dirían solo que está _"triste". _¿Tienes algún chicle más?

-Un paquete de Juicy Fruit.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Hay una parada para camioneros a unos pocos kilómetros. Estiraremos las piernas.

Pararon y tomaron café, antes de volver de nuevo al coche. Llegaron a Hattiesburg con el tiempo de sobra para que Edward fuera al tee descansado, y se calificó fácilmente para el torneo.

Antes de llegar al motel esa tarde, pararon en la oficina de correos de la ciudad para verificar su apartado de correos. Encontraron un montón de facturas esperándolos, junto con unas pocas cartas... una de ellas comenzó una discusión que los siguió al motel.

-Yo no me vendo, y no quiero oír más acerca de ello.

Edward chasqueó la lengua cuando tiró su gorra lejos y se sentó de golpe en la cama del motel, quitándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

Skeet ya llegaba tarde a una cita que se había conseguido con una camarera de pelo rizado, pero miró por encima de la carta que él tenía en la mano y estudió el pecho de Edward con sus hombros anchos y músculos bien definidos.

-Eres la persona más terca que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Esa cara bonita tuya junto con esos músculos desarrollados en exceso en el pecho nos podría hacer con más dinero en este momento que el que tú y tu oxidado hierro-cinco podías ganar en toda la temporada.

-No poso para ningún calendario de pacotilla.

-O. J. Simpson ha aceptado hacerlo, junto con Joe Namath y un esquiador francés. Diablos, Edward, tú eres el único golfista que puede aparecer.

-¡No pienso hacerlo! -gritó Edward-. No me vendo.

-Hiciste esos anuncios para Foot-Joy.

-Eso es diferente y lo sabes.

Edward entró como un relámpago al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta, gritando desde dentro.

-¡Foot-Joy hace unos malditos y elegantes zapatos de golf!

El chaparrón pasó y Skeet sacudió la cabeza. Murmurando entre sí, cruzó el pasillo hasta su propia habitación. Durante mucho tiempo había sido obvio para todos que la belleza de Edward atraería a Hollywood, pero el muy tonto no tomaría ventaja de ello. Los buscadores de talentos le habían estado llamando de forma regular con llamadas de larga distancia desde el primer año de profesionales, pero lo único que Edward pensaba de ellos era que eran sanguijuelas y terminaba haciendo comentarios despectivos referentes a sus madres, que hubiera sido más terrible si lo hubiera dicho en la cara.

¿Qué era tan terrible, se preguntaba Skeet, acerca de ganar algún dinero abundante a bajo tipo de interés un tiempo? Hasta que Edward empezara a ganar algún grande, no verían contratos comerciales de seis cifras, algo que Trevino ya lograba, por no hablar de los increibles contratos de Black y Palmer.

Skeet se peinó y cambió una camisa de franela por otra. No comprendía dónde estaba el condenado problema de posar para un calendario, a pesar de tener que compartir espacio con niños bonitos como J. W. Namath. Edward tenía lo que los buscadores de talento llamaban magnetismo sexual.

Demonios, aún estando medio ciego podías ver eso. Por muy mala racha que tuviera en su juego, siempre tenía las gradas repletas, y el ochenta por ciento de ese público usaba lápiz de labios. Un minuto después de haber finalizado su partido, esas mujeres le rodeaban como las moscas a la miel.

Tanya dijo que a las mujeres les gustaba Edward porque sabían que él no llevaba ninguna ropa interior de colores coordinados o boxers como Wayne Newton. Lo que tenemos con Edward Cullen, Tanya había insistido más de una vez, es el Último Macho Americano 100% Genuino de el Estado de la Estrella Solitaria.

Skeet cogió la llave del cuarto y rió entre dientes para si mismo. La última vez que habló con Tanya por teléfono, dijo que si Edward no ganaba un gran torneo pronto, le agarrara de las orejas y lo llevara al lugar dónde le sacarían de esa miseria.

La fiesta anual de Miranda Gwynwyck, se celebraba la última semana de septiembre y estaba en plena actividad, la anfitriona inspeccionaba las fuentes de langostinos, de corazones de alcachofas, y de langostas rojas del Mediterráneo con gran satisfacción. Miranda, autora del exitoso libro feminista _"La Mujer es Guerrera",_ adoraba hacer de anfitriona, para demostrar al mundo que ser feminista y vivir bien no estaba peleado.

Su política personal no le permitía llevar vestidos ni faldas, pero ser anfitriona le daba derecho a ejercer lo que llamaba en su libro la faceta "doméstica"... la más civilizada forma de la naturaleza humana, sin masculino o femenino.

Sus ojos barrieron sobre el grupo selecto de huéspedes que había reunido entre las paredes punteadas de su sala de recibir, decorado de nuevo en agosto como un regalo de cumpleaños del hermano de Miranda.

Los músicos y los intelectuales, varios miembros de la nobleza, un racimo de escritores y actores muy conocidos, unos pocos charlatanes para poner picante... exactamente la clase de personas estimulantes que ella adoraba tener juntos.

Y entonces frunció el ceño cuando su mirada cayó en el inconveniente proverbial de su satisfacción... la diminuta Isabella Swan Dwyer, espectacularmente vestida como siempre y, como siempre, el centro de la atención masculina.

Ella miró el revoloteo de Isabella de una conversación a otra, viéndose increíblemente hermosa en un mono turquesa de seda. Ella movió su nube de brillante pelo castaño como si el mundo fuera su ostra de perla personal cuando todos en Londres sabían que estaba realmente sin blanca. Que sorpresa se debió llevar al comprobar las numerosas deudas de Renne.

Sobre el ruido cortés de la fiesta, Miranda oyó la risa generosa de Isabella y escuchó como ella saludaba a varios hombres de forma seductora, la voz de _espera-que-te-cuente-esto_, acentuando descuidadamente las palabras menos importantes de una manera que a Miranda la ponía furiosa. Pero, ¿que provocaba que los estúpidos bastardos la rodearan en pequeños charcos fundidos a sus pies? Desgraciadamente, uno de esos bastardos estúpidos era su amado propio hermano Nicky.

Miranda frunció el entrecejo y recogió una nuez de macadamia de un tazón opalescente de Lalique impreso con libélulas. Nicholas era la persona más importante en el mundo para ella, un hombre maravillosamente sensible con un alma culta. Nicky la había alentado a escribir La Mujer es Guerrera. Él la había ayudado a refinar sus pensamientos, le traía su café de noche, y lo más importante, la había protegido de la crítica de su madre sobre por qué su hija, con unos ingresos anuales de cientos de miles de libras, tenía que meterse con tales tonterías.

Miranda no podía soportar la idea de estarse quieta mientras Isabella Dwyer le rompía el corazón. Durante meses había visto revolotear a Isabella de un hombre a otro, dando la espalda a Nicky siempre que ella se encontraba entre admiradores. Cada vez él esperaba su regreso, un poco más harto, quizás, con menos entusiasmo... pero volvía a ella de cualquier forma.

-Cuando estamos juntos -él había explicado a Miranda-. Me hace sentirme como si fuera el más ingenioso, el más brillante, que la mayoría de los hombres en el mundo.

Y entonces agregó secamente:

-A menos que esté de mal humor, por supuesto, si eso ocurre me hace sentir como si fuera una absoluta mierda.

¿Cómo lo hacía ella? Se preguntaba Miranda. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan intelectual y espiritualmente inferior tener tanto poder? En su mayor parte, Miranda no lo podía negar, era por su belleza extraordinaria. Pero además desprendía vitalidad, el ambiente se volvía etéreo a su alrededor.

Una artimaña barata de salón, Miranda pensó con repugnancia, estaba claro que Isabella Dwyer no tenía nada en la cabeza. ¡Mírala apenas! Estaba prácticamente sin un penique, y actuaba como si no tuviera problemas en el mundo. Quizás ella no se preocupaba, pensó Miranda inquietamente... porque confiaba que Nicky Gwynwyck y todos sus millónes la esperaban pacientemente con los brazos abiertos.

Aunque Miranda no lo sabía, ella no era la única persona que estaba preocupada en su fiesta esa noche. A pesar de su exposición exterior de alegría, Isabella se sentía miserable. Apenas el día anterior, había ido a ver a Steward Bessett, el prestigioso dueño de una agencia de modelos para pedirle trabajo.

Aunque no quería hacer carrera, ser modelo era una manera aceptable de ganar dinero en su círculo social, y había decidido que algo debería hacer para solventar sus problemas financieros.

Pero para su consternación, Steward le había dicho que ella era demasiado bajita.

-Por muy bella que sea la modelo, al menos debe medir 1,65 cm. si quiere dedicarse a la moda -le había dicho-. Tú apenas mides 1,55. Por supuesto, quizás sea capaz de obtenerle algunas poses... centrándose en tu rostro, ya sabes, pero necesitarás hacer unas pruebas primero.

Ahí fue cuando perdió la paciencia, gritándole que había sido fotografiada para algunas de las revistas más importantes del mundo y que ella jamás se prestaría a hacer antes unas pruebas, como una fétida aficionada. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido insensato haber perdido así los estribos, pero no había podido controlarse.

Aunque hacía ya un año desde la muerte de Renne, Isabella todavía encontraba difícil de aceptar la pérdida de su madre. A veces su pena parecía estar viva, un objeto palpable que crecía alrededor de ella.

Al principio sus amigos habían sido simpáticos, pero después de unos pocos meses, parecieron creer que ella debía poner su tristeza aparte, como lo que duraba la longitud del dobladillo ese año. Tenía miedo que dejaran de invitarla si dejaba de ser esa compañera alegre, y odiaba estar sola, así que finalmente había aprendido a guardarse su pena. Cuándo estaba en público, se reía y coqueteaba como si nada la preocupara.

Sorprendentemente, la risa había comenzado a ayudar, y en los últimos meses poco a poco sentía que finalmente se curaba.

A veces experimentaba aún los indicios vagos de cólera contra Renne. ¿Cómo la pudo haber dejado su madre así, con un ejército de acreedores en la puerta como una peste de cigarras para arrebatarles todo lo que poseían? Pero la cólera nunca duraba mucho. Ahora que era demasiado tarde, Isabella entendía por qué Renne había parecido tan cansada y distraída en esos meses antes de ser atropellada por el taxi.

Después de unas semanas tras la muerte de Renne, los hombres en trajes con chaleco habían comenzado a aparecer en la puerta con documentos legales y ojos glotones. Primero las joyas de Renne habían desaparecido, después el Aston Martin y las pinturas. Finalmente la casa que ella misma había vendido.

Eso había pagado lo último de sus deudas, pero la había dejado con unas míseras cientos de libras, de las cuales había gastado ya gran parte, y se alojaba en el hogar de Cissy Kavendish, una de las antiguas amigas de Renne.

Desgraciadamente, Isabella y Cissy nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, y desde primeros de septiembre, Cissy había insinuado varias veces que quería que Isabella se mudara. Isabella no estaba segura cuanto tiempo más podía estar haciéndole vagas promesas.

Se forzó a reírse del chiste de Talmedge Butler y trató de encontrar consuelo en la idea de que estar sin dinero era un aburrimiento, una situación meramente temporal. Siguió con la vista a Nicholas a través de la habitación con su camisa Gieves y chaqueta Hawk de sport, junto con pantalones de pinzas grises.

Si se casaba con él, tendría seguramente todo el dinero que necesitara, pero sólo había considerado la opción seriamente una tarde tras recibir una odiosa llamada de un hombre que le dijo las cosas más desagradables si no pagada pronto el dinero de las tarjetas de crédito.

No, Nicholas Gwynwyck no era una solución a sus problemas. Ella despreciaba a las mujeres que estaban tan desesperadas, e inseguras de si mismas, que se casaban por dinero. Tan sólo tenía veintiún años. Su futuro era demasiado especial, prometía demasiado brillante, para arruinarlo a causa de un contratiempo temporal. Algo sucedería pronto. Todo lo que debía hacer era esperar.

-. . . Es un pedazo de basura que yo transformaré en arte -cogió al vuelo un trozo de conversación de un hombre elegante vestido de Noel Cowardish con su cigarrillo en la mano, cuya manicura llamó a Isabella la atención.

El se separó de Miranda Gwynwyck para ponerse a su lado.

-Hola, querída mia. Eres increíblemente encantadora, y he estado esperando toda la tarde para presentarme. Miranda dijo que yo te gustaría.

Ella sonrió y puso la mano en la que él la extendía.

-Isabella Dwyer. Espero que valga la pena la espera.

-Lloyd Byron, y lo vales, definitivamente. Nos conocimos hace tiempo, aunque seguramente no me recuerdes.

-Al contrario, te recuerdo muy bien. Eres un amigo de Miranda, un famoso director cinematográfico.

-Es cierto, lo lamento, otro que se ha vendido a los dólares yanquis.

Él inclinó su cabeza atrás dramáticamente y habló al techo, liberando un anillo de humo perfecto.

-Cosa miserable, el dinero. Hace que la gente más extraordinaria haga todo tipo de cosas depravadas.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron traviesamente.

-¿Que cosas depravadas hace esa gente, si te lo puedo preguntar?

-Muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Tomó un sorbo de un vaso generosamente lleno de algo que parecia whisky escocés.

-Todo conectado con Hollywood es depravado. Yo, sin embargo, estoy determinado a poner mi propio sello a pesar que la mayoría de películas son estúpidamente comerciales.

-Que tremendamente valiente eres.

Ella sonrió con lo que esperaba que pasara por admiración, pero era realmente de diversión ante su parodia casi perfecta del director hastiado forzado a vender su arte.

Los ojos de Lloyd Byron le trazaron los pómulos y se demoraron en la boca, su inspección admirativa era lo suficientemente desapasionada para decirla que él prefería la compañía masculina a las mujeres. El embolsó los labios y se inclinó hacía delante como si estuviera confiándole un gran secreto.

-En dos días, querida Isabella, parto para Misisipí un lugar dejado de la mano de Dios para empezar a filmar algo llamado Delta Blood, un guión que he transformado de un trozo de basura en un fuerte reclamo espiritual.

-Me encantan las películas con transfondo espiritual -ronroneó, levantando una copa de champán frío de una bandeja que pasaba mientras cotilleaba secretamente a Sarah Fargate-Smyth tratando de decidir si su vestido de tafetán era de Adolfo o de Valentino.

-Pienso hacer de Delta Blood una alegoría, una declaración de la reverencia tanto para la vida como para la muerte -él hizo un gesto dramático con su vaso sin tirar una gota-. El ciclo duradero del orden natural. ¿Entiendes?

-Los ciclos duraderos son mi particular especialidad.

Por un momento él pareció traspasar su piel con la mirada, y entonces apretó sus ojos cerrándolos dramáticamente.

-Puedo sentir tu fuerza de la vida golpeando tan intensamente el aire que me roba el aliento. Arrojas vibraciones invisibles con apenas el movimiento más pequeño de la cabeza -él apretó la mano en su mejilla-. Estoy absolutamente seguro que nunca me equivoco con las personas. Tócame la piel. Estoy sudando.

Ella sonrió.

-Quizás los langostinos estaban poco frescos.

El asió la mano y besó sus puntas de los dedos.

-Es amor. Me he enamorado. Yo absolutamente te tengo que tener en mi película. En el momento en que te vi, supe que eras perfecta para hacer mi Lucinda.

Isabella levantó una ceja.

-Yo no soy una actriz. ¿Quién te dió esa idea?

El frunció el entrecejo.

-Nunca pongo etiquetas a las personas. Tú eres lo que yo percibo que seas. Le diré a mi productor que simplemente me niego a hacer la película sin tí.

-¿No piensas que eso sería algo muy extraño? -dijo con una sonrisa-. Practicamente lo has decidido en menos de cinco minutos.

-Lo he sabido toda mi vida, y siempre confío en mis instintos; eso es lo que me diferencia de los otros -los labios formaron un óvalo perfecto y emitieron un segundo anillo del humo-. El papel es pequeño pero memorable. Experimento con el concepto del viaje físico así como espiritual en el tiempo... una plantación meridional en la cima de su prosperidad en el siglo XIX y luego la misma plantación hoy, abandonada y decadente. Quiero utilizarte al principio en varias escenas cortas pero infinitamente memorables, mostrándote como una joven virgen inglesa que viene a la plantación. No tiene guión, pero su presencia consume absolutamente la pantalla. Esto podría ser un gran escaparate si estás interesada en hacer una carrera.

Por una fracción de segundo, Isabella sintió realmente una tierra virgen, teniendo una loca e irracional tentación. Una carrera cinematográfica sería la respuesta perfecta a todas sus dificultades financieras, y la actuación y el drama siempre han sido parte de ella.

Pensó en su amiga Marisa Berenson, que le iba fenomenalmente bien en su carrera cinematográfica, y entonces casi se rió en voz alta ante su propia candidez. Los verdaderos directores no abordaban a mujeres extrañas en cócteles y les ofrecían papeles cinematográficos.

Byron había sacado un pequeño cuaderno con pastas de cuero del bolsillo del pecho y garabateaba algo adentro con una pluma de oro.

-Tengo que salir de Londres mañana para los Estados Unidos, así que me llamas a mi hotel antes del mediodía. Aquí podrás localizarme. No me desilusiones, Isabella. Mi futuro entero depende de tu decisión. No puedes rechazar esta oportunidad de aparecer en una pelicula americana de alto nivel.

Cuando tomó el papel y lo deslizó en su bolsillo, ella se refrenó de comentarle que esa Delta Blood no sonaba precisamente como una pelicula americana de alto nivel.

-He estado encantada de hablar contigo, Lloyd, pero comprende que no soy una actriz.

El presionó ambas manos, una conteniendo su bebida y la otra su boquilla, sobre sus orejas de modo que parecía una criatura espacial echando humo.

-¡Nada de pensamientos negativos! Tú eres lo que te propongas ser. Una mente creadora rechaza absolutamente los pensamientos negativos. Llámame antes de mediodía, querida. ¡Simplemente te tengo que tener!

Con eso, él se dirigió hacia Miranda. Mientras lo miraba, Isabella sintió una mano pasarle por los hombros, y una voz cuchicheando en su oído:

-Él no es el único que te tiene que tener.

-Nicky Gwynwyck, eres un horrible maníaco sexual -dijo Isabella, girando para plantar un beso fugaz en la mandíbula lisamente afeitada-. Acabo de encontrar al hombrecito más divertido. ¿Lo conoces?

Nicholas sacudió la cabeza.

-Es uno de los amigos de Miranda. Ven conmigo al comedor, querida. Quiero mostrarle lo nuevo de Kooning.

Isabella inspeccionó obedientemente la pintura, y siguió charlado con varios amigos de Nicky. Se olvidó por completo de Lloyd Byron hasta que Miranda Gwynwyck la abordó cuando ella y Nicholas se preparaban para salir.

-Felicidades, Isabella -dijo Miranda-. He oído la maravillosa noticia. Pareces tener un talento especial para aterrizar de pie. Igual que un gato...

Isabella sentía una seria aversión por hermana de Nicholas. Encontraba a Miranda seca y estirada como la ramita marrón flaca a la que se parecía, así como ridículo su afán sobreprotector hacía un hermano suficientemente mayor para cuidar de si mismo. Las dos mujeres habían renunciado hacía bastante tiempo a mantener algo más que una superficial cortesía.

-Hablando de gatos -dijo agradablemente-. Estás verdaderamente divina, Miranda. Cómo sabes combinar y jugar con las rayas. ¿Pero acerca de qué noticias maravillosas hablas?

-¿De qué?, de la película de Lloyd, por supuesto. Antes de irse, me dijo que te reservaba un papel importante. Todos en la sala se mueren de envidia.

-¿Y realmente lo creíste? -Isabella subió una ceja.

-¿No es cierto?

-Por supuesto que no. No creo que me convenga aparecer en películas de cuarta categoria.

La hermana de Nicholas echó la cabeza atrás y rió, sus ojos brillando con un brillo inusitado.

-Pobre Isabella. De cuarta categoría, verdaderamente. Pensaba que sabías más. Obviamente no estas tan al corriente como quieres hacer creer.

Isabella, que consideraba estar al corriente de todo de las personas a las que conocía, apenas podía ocultar su molestia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo lamento, querida, no lo dije para insultarte. Acabo de comprender que no has oído nada de Lloyd. El ganó la Palma de Oro en Cannes hace cuatro años, ¿no lo recuerdas? Los críticos simplemente le adoran, todas sus películas son unas alegorías maravillosas, y ciertamente su nueva producción será un éxito inmenso. El trabaja sólo con los mejores.

Isabella sintió una emoción diminuta de entusiasmo cuando Miranda pasó a enumerar todos los famosos actores con quién Byron había trabajado. A pesar de su política, Miranda Gwynwyck era un tremenda esnob, y si ella consideraba a Lloyd Byron un director respetable, Isabella decidió que necesitaba dar a su oferta un poco más de consideración.

Desgraciadamente, tan pronto como dejaron el hogar de su hermana, Nicky la llevó a un club privado que acaban de abrir en Chelsea.

Permanecieron hasta casi la una, y entonces él intentó propasarse de nuevo y tuvieron otra discusión terrible, absolutamente la última, en cuanto a ella, por tanto no se fue a dormir hasta muy tarde. Como resultado, era mediodía bien pasada cuando se despertó al día siguiente, e incluso se levanto entonces porque Miranda la llamó para preguntarle algo absurdo acerca de una modista.

Saltando fuera de cama, maldijo a la criada de Cissy que no la despertó más temprano y voló a través del alfombrado suelo del dormitorio de huéspedes, dejando abierta la cinta en la parte delantera de su camisón de salmón Natori cuando se movía. Se bañó rápidamente, se puso unos pantalones negros de lana sobrepasados con un suéter carmesí y amarillo de Sonia Rykiel. Después que aplicar lo indispensable de colorete, de sombra de ojo, y de brillo labial, poniéndose un par de botas hasta la rodilla de tacón alto, y llegó extenuada al hotel de Byron donde el empleado la informó que el director ya había salido.

-¿Dejó algún recado? -preguntó, golpeando con las uñas impacientemente en el mostrador.

-Lo miraré.

El empleado volvió poco después con un sobre. Isabella lo abrió y escudriñó rápidamente el mensaje.

_Hosanna, querida Isabella! _

_Si lees esto, has recuperado el sentido común, aunque resulta verdaderamente inhumano que no me hayas llamado antes de irme. Me encontraré contigo en Louisiana este viernes como muy tarde. Vuela hasta Gulfport, Misisipí, y alquila un conductor que te lleve a la plantación de Wentworth según las direcciones que te incluyo. Mi ayudante preparará el permiso de trabajo, el contrato, etc., cuando llegues, y te reembolsará los gastos del viaje también. Manda tu aceptación inmediatamente con cuidado de no perder las direcciones, para que pueda ver de nuevo tu maravillosa sonrisa. _

_¡Ciao, mi nueva y hermosa estrella! _

Isabella metió las direcciones en su bolso junto con la nota de Byron. Recordó a Marisa Berenson lo exquisitamente perfecta que había estado en Cabaret y en Barry Lyndon y lo celosa que había estado ella cuando la veía en esas películas. Qué manera perfectamente maravillosa de hacer dinero.

Y entonces frunció el entrecejo cuando recordó el comentario de Byron acerca de reembolsarle los gastos del viaje. Si hubiera llegado antes él podría haberle pagado el billete. Ahora tendría que pagárselo ella misma, y estaba casi segura que no había suficiente dinero en su cuenta para pagar el billete de avión.

Esas tonterías ridículas acerca de sus tarjetas de crédito habían cerrado temporalmente ese grifo, y después de lo de anoche se negaba absolutamente a hablar con Nicky. ¿Así que dónde podía conseguir el dinero para un billete de avión? Miró en el reloj detrás del escritorio y vio que era tarde para su cita con su peluquero. Con un suspiro, se puso el bolso bajo el brazo. Tendría que llegar apenas sin ayuda.

-Perdone, Sr. Cullen -la auxiliar de vuelo entrada en carnes de Delta se paró junto al asiento del Edward-. ¿Le importaría firmarme un autógrafo para mi sobrino? El juega en su equipo del golf del colegio. Su nombre es Matthew, y es un gran aficionado suyo.

Edward miró el escote con una sonrisa apreciativa y levantó la mirada a su cara, que no era exactamente tan buena como el resto de ella, pero aún tenía cierto encanto.

-Estaré encantado -dijo, tomando el bloc y el boli que ella le ofrecía-. Espero que él juegue mejor de lo que lo he estado haciendo yo últimamente.

-El copiloto me ha comentado que tuviste ciertos problemas en Firestone hace unas semanas.

-Cielo, yo inventé los problema en Firestone.

Ella se rió apreciativamente y luego bajó la voz de modo que sólo él pudiera oírla.

-Apuesto que has inventado problemas en muchos sitios además de los campos de golf.

-Hago todo lo posible -le dedicó una sonrisa lenta..

-Podías llamarme y vernos la próxima vez que estés en Los Angeles, ¿de acuerdo? -ella garabateó algo en el bloc que él le había devuelto, arrancó la hoja, y se la dió con otra sonrisa.

Cuando se marchó, él metió el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros donde lo empujó contra otra notita que la chica del mostrador de Avis había metido ella misma cuando dejaba el coche de alquiler en L.A.

Skeet gruñó en él asiento junto a la ventana.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que ni siquiera tiene un sobrino, y si lo tiene, seguro que no sabe ni quién eres.

Edward abrió el libro Breakfast in Champions de Vonnegut y comenzó a leer. Odiaba hablar con Skeet en los aviones casi más que cualquier cosa. A Skeet no le gustaba viajar a menos que lo hiciera en coche, a ser posible con ruedas Goodyear y por carreteras interestatales.

Pocas veces tenían que dejar su nuevo Riviera para volar por el país para jugar un torneo, como este viaje de Atlanta a L.A. y vuelta. La disposición normalmente espinosa de Skeet, en este momento estaba completamente amargada.

De nuevo miró ceñudo a Edward.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Mobile? Odio estos condenados aviones, y espero que no me sueltes otra vez el rollo de las leyes de la física. Sabes que no hay nada más que aire entre nosotros y el suelo, y el aire no creo que pueda sostener un aparato tan grande aquí arriba.

Edward cerró ojos y dijo ligeramente:

-Cállate, Skeet.

-Espero que no te duermas. ¡Maldita sea, Edward, te lo advierto! Sabes cuánto odio volar. Lo menos que podías hacer es mantenerte despierto y hacerme compañía.

-Estoy cansado. No dormí suficiente anoche.

-No es de extrañar. Andas de parranda hasta las dos de la mañana y llegas cargando a ese saco de huesos sarnoso de perro contigo.

Edward abrió los ojos y miró a Skeet.

-No creo que Astrid merezca que la llames perro sarnoso.

-¡Ella no! ¡El perro, no trates de engañarme! Maldita sea, Edward, podía oír ese perro callejero gimoteando a través de la pared del motel.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? -contestó Edward, girando para mirar a un ceñudo Skeet-. ¿Dejarle muriéndose de hambre en la autopista?

-¿Cuánto dinero has pagado esta mañana en el mostrador de recepción cuando dejábamos el motel?

Edward murmuró algo que Skeet no pudo oír exactamente.

-¿Que carajo has dicho? -dijo Skeet agresivamente.

-¡He dicho cien! Cien hoy y otros cien el próximo año cuando vuelva y encuentro el perro en buen estado.

-Maldito tonto -murmuró Skeet-. Tú y tus buenas obras. Has dejado perros callejeros a cargo de directores de moteles en más de treinta estados. No entiendo ni como pagas la mitad de las manutenciones. Perros callejeros. Y niños abandonados...

-Niño. Sólo fue uno, y lo monté en un autobús en Trailways el mismo día.

-Tú y tus malditas buenas obras.

La mirada de Edward barrió lentamente a Skeet de los pies a la cabeza.

-Sí -dijo-. Yo y mis malditas buenas obras.

Eso cerró la boca de Skeet un rato, que era exactamente lo qué Edward había pensado. Abrió el libro por segunda vez, y tres hojas azules dobladas por la mitad cayeron en su regazo. Los desplegó mirando los dibujos de Snoopy al principio y la fila de X al final, y empezó a leer.

_Estimado _Edward_,_

_Me encuentro al lado de la piscina de Rocky Halley con un diminuto bikini púrpura que deja poco a la imaginación. ¿Recuerdas a Sue Louise Jefferson, la chica que trabajaba en la Dairy Queen (Reina Lechera, )y traicionó a sus padres para ir al norte a la Universidad de Purdue en lugar de a la Baptista East Texas porque quería ser Animadora de los Boilermakers, pero entonces se arrepintió tras el partido del Estado de Ohio y se marchó con un linebacker de Buckeye en su lugar? (Purdue perdió 21-13.). _

_Te lo cuento porque he estado pensando en un día hace años cuando Sue Louise estaba todavía en Wynette y estaba en lo más alto y su novio tenía que correr los cien metros para ponerse a su altura. Sue Louise me miró (yo había pedido una taza de chocolate espolvoreado con vainilla) y me dijo "Estoy pensando en mi vida trabajando en Dairy Queen, Tanya. Está todo tan delicioso. El helado sabe tan bueno que te da escalofríos y acaba escurriéndose por todas partes en tu mano". _

_Mi vida se me escurre así, _Edward_. _

_Después de conseguir el cincuenta por ciento sobre la cuota para las sanguijuelas del Equipo Deportivo Internacional, me echaron de la oficina la semana pasada por el nuevo V.P.y me dijo que necesitan otra persona como director regional de ventas del sudoeste. Después de eso me dijo el nombre del nuevo director, un hombre por supuesto, y puse el grito en el cielo y le dije que iba derecha a poner una demanda por trato discriminatorio. Él me dijo, "Un momento, un momento, cariño. Vosotras las mujeres sois demasiado sensibles sobre este tipo de cosas. Quiero que confies en mi".Le contesté que no confiaba en él porque el me daría una jubilación anticipada para ser ama de casa. Siguieron palabras más fuertes, y por eso me encuentro en este momento tumbada al lado de la piscina del número 22, en lugar de estar de aeropuerto en aeropuerto. _

_Viéndolo por el lado bueno... mi corte de pelo a lo Farrah Fawcett está resultando un éxito espectacular y el Firebird corre fenomenal. (Era el carburador, como me habías dicho)._

_No pases por ningún puente (fallar un golpe) y sigue haciendo birdies._

_Te quiero._

_Tanya_

_Pd: Te he contado esto de Sue Louise Jefferson por si la ves cuando pases por Wynette, pero no le digas nada del linebaker de Buckeye._

Sonrió para si mismo, dobló la carta en cuartos, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa, el lugar más cercano que podía encontrar de su corazón.

_**Holiiiisss, ya sé, esperaban k ya para estos capitulos ya se hubieran encontrado Edward y Bella, pero la historia es así y a mí me encantó así. En el capitulo 7 ellos ya se encuentran, y será muy interesante lo k pasará entre ellos, desde ese momento. **_

_**Por lo tanto les pido paciencia, que esta historia no es lo que parece, además, todos estos capitulos son necesarios para que entiendan y disfruten mas de la historia. **_

_**Por último, les quiero informar que los dias que actualizaré serán ya sea sábado o domingo, cualquiera de esos dos dias. Y disculpen este retraso, ayer no tuve oportunidad de subir los caps.**_

_**Gracias, por su atención esperando k les haya gustado lo k han leido, las dejo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 **

La limusina era un Chevrolet de 1971 sin aire acondicionado. Esto era especialmente molesto para Isabella porque el fuerte calor pegajoso parecía haber formado un capullo alrededor de ella. Aunque había viajado a Estados Unidos antes, se había limitado a Nueva York y las Hamptons, y seguía demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para mostrar algún interés en el paisaje poco familiar por el que estaban pasando desde que salieron de Gulfport hacía una hora.

¿Cómo podía haber elegido tan mal su guardarropa? Echó un vistazo con repugnancia a sus pantalones de lana, blancos y pesados y al suéter verde de manga larga de cachemir que atascaba tan incómodamente su piel. ¡Era uno de octubre! ¿Quién se podría haber imaginado que haría tanto calor?

Después que casi veinticuatro horas de viaje, sus párpados se cerraban de la fatiga y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mugre. Había volado desde Gatwick al JFK de Nueva York, después a Atlanta, y de allí a Gulfport donde la temperatura era de cuarenta grados a la sombra y en donde el único conductor que fue capaz de alquilar tenía un coche sin aire acondicionado.

Ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era llegar a su hotel, pedir una ginebra con tónica maravillosa, tomar una ducha larga y fría, y dormir las próximas veinticuatro horas. Tan pronto como localizara a la compañía cinematográfica y averiguara donde se alojaba, haría exactamente eso.

Tirando el suéter lejos de su pecho húmedo, trató de pensar en algo agradable hasta que llegara al hotel. Esta sería una aventura absolutamente increíble, se dijo. Aunque no tuviera experiencia como actriz, siempre le encantó hacer de mimo, y trabajaría muy duro en la película para que los críticos digan que es maravillosa y todos los mejores directores quieran contratarla.

Iría a fiestas maravillosas y tendría una carrera y verdaderas montañas de dinero. Esto era lo que se había estado perdiendo de la vida, ese evasivo "algo" que ella nunca fue capaz de definir. ¿Por qué no había pensado en ello antes?

Retiró el pelo de sus sienes con la punta de los dedos y se felicitó por haber podido reunir el dinero del pasaje sin problema. Había salido todo de perlas, realmente, una vez que se le había ocurrido la idea. Mucha gente de la alta sociedad llevaba sus vestidos a tiendas que vendían ropa de firma de segunda mano; no sabía por que no se le había ocurrido mucho antes.

El dinero de la venta había pagado un billete de primera clase de línea aérea y la totalidad de todas sus facturas. Las personas hacían los asuntos financieros tan innecesariamente complejos, ahora lo comprendía cuando había tenido que resolver unos asuntos sin importancia.

Detestaba tener que llevar ropa de la temporada pasada, de todas formas, pero pronto podría empezar comprando un guardarropa nuevo completo tan pronto como la compañía cinematográfica le reembolsara su billete.

El coche pasó por un camino bordeado de robles. Estiró el cuello cuando doblaron una curva y vio delante una casa restaurada de plantación, de ladrillo de tres plantas y estructura de madera con seis columnas estriadas elegantemente puestas a través de la baranda frontal.

Cuando se iban acercando, vió un surtido de camiones modernos y camionetas estacionadas de antes de la guerra. Los vehículos parecían tan fuera de lugar como los miembros de la productora que iban de acá para allá en pantalones cortos, sin camisetas y con pañuelos en la cabeza.

El conductor paró el coche y se volvió hacia ella. El tenía un pin del Bicentenario Americano, redondo y grande puesto en el cuello de su camisa marrón de trabajo. Leyó "1776-1976" arriba, con "AMERICA" y " TIERRA DE LA OPORTUNIDAD" en el centro y abajo. Isabella había visto los signos del Bicentenario Americano por todas partes desde que llegó al aeropuerto JFK.

Los quioscos de souvenirs estaban llenos de chapas de recuerdo como esa, y estatuas de la libertad de plástico baratas. Cuándo pasaron por Gulfport, vió bocas de incendio pintadas como milicianos revolucionarios de la guerra. A alguien que venía de un país tan viejo como Inglaterra, todo esto de celebrar unos míseros doscientos años le parecía excesivo.

-Cuarenta y ocho dólares -el conductor del taxi le hablaba un inglés tan raro que apenas si lo podía entender.

Examinó la moneda americana que había comprado con sus libras esterlinas cuando hizo escala en el JFK y le entregó la mayor parte de lo que tenía, junto con una propina generosa y una sonrisa. Entonces salió del coche, cogiendo su bolso cosmético con ella.

-¿Isabella Dwyer? -una mujer joven con el pelo muy rizado y pendientes balanceantes venía hacia ella a través del césped del patio.

-¿Sí?

-Hola. Soy Angela Weber. Bienvenida al fin de ninguna parte. Me temo que necesitarás cambiarte de ropa enseguida.

El conductor puso la maleta de Vuitton a los pies de Isabella. Ella miró a Angela con su arrugada falda india de algodón y el top marrón ajustado que imprudentemente se había puesto sin sujetador.

-Eso es Señorita Weber imposible -contestó-. Tan pronto como vea al Sr. Byron, iré al hotel y después a la cama. El único sueño que he tenido en veinticuatro horas ha sido en el avión, y estoy tremendamente agotada.

La expresión de Angela no cambió.

-Bien, lo siento pero necesito que vengas conmigo un momento, te aseguro que seré lo más rápida posible. El señor Byron tiene unos horarios muy estrictos, y tenemos que tener tu vestido preparado para mañana por la mañana.

-Pero eso es absurdo. Mañana es sábado. Necesitaré unos pocos días para aclimatarme. Él apenas puede esperar que empiece a trabajar en el momento de llegar.

La cara agradable de Angela sonrió.

-Esto son las normas de las filmaciones, cielo. Llama a tu agente -miró las maletas de Vuitton y llamó a alguien detrás de Isabella-. ¿Oye, Davey, coge la maleta de la Señorita Dwyer y llévala al gallinero de pollos, de acuerdo?

-¡Gallinero de pollos! -exclamó Isabella, comenzando a sentirse genuinamente alarmada-. Yo no sé de que va todo esto, pero quiero ir a mi hotel inmediatamente.

-Sí, eso nos gustaría a todos nosotros -dirigió a Isabella una sonrisa bordeando lo insolente-. No te preocupes, no es realmente un gallinero de pollos. La casa donde todos permanecemos está junto a esta propiedad. Se utilizó como clínica de reposo y rehabilitación; las camas tienen todavía manivelas. Le llamamos el gallinero de pollos porque a eso es a lo que se parece. Si no tienes inconveniente en vivir con unas pocas cucarachas, no está mal.

Isabella se negó a picar. Esto era lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta, cuándo una discutía con subordinados.

-Quiero ver al Sr. Byron inmediatamente.

-Él está dentro de la casa en este momento, pero no quiere ser interrumpido.

Los ojos de Angela pasearon groseramente sobre ella, y Isabella podía sentir como valoraba la ropa desarreglada y la tela inadecuada de invierno.

-Probaré suerte -contestó sarcásticamente, mirando fijamente un momento más su vestuario, y con un golpe de pelo se marchó.

Weber la observó marcharse. Estudió el cuerpo diminuto y delgado, recordando su cara perfecta y la melena magnífica de pelo. ¿Cómo lograba echar al aire un pelo como ese con apenas un pequeño encogimiento de hombros? ¿Tomaban lecciones de como mover el pelo estas mujeres magníficas, o qué?

Angela intentó hacerlo con su propio pelo, seco y rizado con los restos de una mala permanente. Todos los hombres de la compañía se empezarían a comportar como niños de 12 años en cuanto la vieran, pensó Angela. Estaban acostumbrados a actrices pequeñas bonitas, pero ésta tenía algo más, con ese extravagante acento inglés y una manera de mirarte fijamente como si te recordara que tus padres habían cruzado el océano en el entrepuente.

Durante horas innumerables en demasiados bares para solteros, Angela había observado que algunos hombres se pirriaban con esa mierda superior y condescendiente.

-Mierda -murmuró, se sentía una giganta fofa y desaliñada firmemente atrincherada en el lado equivocado de los veinticinco años. _Miss-Bella-y- Poderosa_ se estaba asfixiando debajo de dos suéteres de cachemir de cien dólares, pero parecía tan fresca como la patata frita de un anuncio en una revista.

Algunas mujeres, se decía Angela, habían sido puestas en la Tierra para que las demás mujeres las odiaran, y Isabella Dwyer ciertamente era una de ellas.

Edward podía sentir como el Terror de los Lunes descendía sobre él, aunque fuera sábado y hubiera hecho un espectacular 64 el día anterior en dieciocho hoyos jugados con aficionados en un campo de Tuscaloosa.

El terror de los lunes era el nombre que le daba a sus negros bajones de humor que le daban con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaría tener, incándole el diente y sacándole todo el jugo, en general el Terror de los Lunes le provocaba un infierno mayor que su hierro largo.

Se inclinó sobre su café Howard Johnson y miró fijamente por fuera de la ventana interior del restaurante hacía el parking. El sol todavía no había salido del todo de manera que algunos camioneros aún dormían en sus cabinas y el restaurante estaba casi vacio. Trató de buscar una razón para su humor malísimo. No había sido una temporada mala, se recordó. Había ganado unos cuantos torneos y él y el comisionado de la PGA, Deane Beman, no habían charlado más de dos o tres veces sobre el tema favorito de esta comisión...la conducta impropia de un golfista profesional.

-¿Qué va a ser? -dijo la camarera que se acercó a su mesa, un pañuelo naranja y azul metido en su bolsillo. Era una de esas mujeres limpias y obesas con el pelo arreglado y maquillada, la clase de mujer que se cuidaba y dejaba ver una cara agradable debajo de toda esa grasa.

-Filete frito de la casa -dijo, entregándole el menú-. Y dos huevos con el filete, y otra jarra de café.

-¿Lo quieres en una taza o te lo inyecto directamente en las venas?

El rió entre dientes.

-Tú tráeme lo que he pedido, cielo, y ya veré como metérmelo -maldición, le gustaban las camareras. Eran las mejores mujeres del mundo. Eran de la calle, listas y descaradas, y cada una de ellas tenía una historia.

Esta camarera en particular le miró un largo momento antes de marcharse, estudiando su cara bonita, se figuraba. Sucedía todo el tiempo, y él generalmente no tenía inconveniente a menos que detrás de esa mirada hambrienta quisieran algo más, algo que el no podía darles.

El Terror de los Lunes regresaba con tremenda fuerza. Apenas esta mañana, justo después de arrastrarse fuera de la cama, estaba debajo de la ducha intentando despejarse y obligando a sus ojos inyectados en sangre permanecer abiertos cuando el Oso había venido directo hacia él y le había cuchicheado en el oído.

_Es casi víspera de Halloween, Cullen. ¿Dónde vas a esconderte este año?_

Edward había encendido el grifo del agua fría para librarse de él, pero el Oso seguía allí.

_¿Que demonios te hace pensar que un inútil despreciable como tú puede compartir el planeta conmigo? _

Edward se sacudió esos pensamientos cuando llegó la comida junto con Skeet, que se deslizó en el asiento. Edward empujó el plato del desayuno a través de la mesa y apartó la mirada mientras Skeet cogía su tenedor y lo hundía en el filete sangriento.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Edward?

-No puedo quejarme.

-Bebiste bastante anoche.

Edward le gruñó.

-He corrido unos pocos kilómetros esta mañana. He hecho flexiones. Lo he sudado ya.

Skeet lo miró, el cuchillo y el tenedor puestos en equilibrio en sus manos.

-Uh-uhh.

-¿Que demonios se supone que significa eso?

-No significa nada, Edward, sólo que creo que el Terror de los Lunes te ha alcanzado otra vez.

El tomó un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Es natural sentirse deprimido hacia el final de temporada... demasiados moteles, demasiado tiempo en la carretera.

-Especialmente cuando te has chupado los kilómetros entre todos los Grandes.

-Un torneo es un torneo.

-Mierda de caballo -Skeet volvió al filete. Unos pocos minutos de silencio pasaron entre ellos.

Edward finalmente habló.

-¿Crees que Billy tiene alguna vez el Terror de los Lunes?

Skeet movió su tenedor.

-¡Ahora, no empieces con tus pensamientos acerca de Billy otra vez! Cada vez que empiezas a pensar en él, tu juego se va directamente al infierno.

Edward empujó su taza de café y cogió la cuenta.

-¿Me das un par de uppers (pastillas), de acuerdo?

-Vamos, Edward, pensaba que ya habías dejado ese tema.

-¿Quieres que esté despierto hoy en el campo, o no?

-Quiero que permanezcas despierto en el campo, pero no como lo estás haciendo últimamente.

-¡Deja de sermonearme y dame las jodidas pastillas!

Skeet sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que le pedía, sacando del bolsillo las pastillas y poniéndolas encima de la mesa. Edward las cogió con rabia. Mientras se las tragaba, no pensaba en la irónica contradicción que había entre el cuidado con el que trataba su cuerpo de atleta y el abuso al que lo sometía por las tardes, bebiendo y con la farmacia ambulante que hacía llevar a Skeet.

En este momento, no le importaba realmente. Edward miró fijamente hacia abajo al dinero que había tirado sobre la mesa. Cuándo nacías un Cullen, estabas predestinado a no llegar a viejo.

-¡Este vestido es horroroso!

Isabella estudió su reflejo en el largo espejo colocado al final del remolque que servía como provisional camerino. Sus ojos se habían agrandado para la pantalla con sombra ámbar y un conjunto grueso de pestañas, y el pelo con raya en el centro, caía liso sobre sus hombros, y algunos rizos le caían hasta las orejas.

El peinado de época era bastante bonito y favorecedor, así que no había tenido ninguna discusión con el peluquero, pero el vestido era otra historia. A su ojo entendido de moda, el tafetán rosa soso con sus bandas blancas erizadas de encaje que rodeaban la falda se parecía a un petisú excesivamente dulce de fresa.

Le habían apretado el corpiño tanto que apenas podía respirar, y el corsé levantaba tanto sus pechos que en cualquier momento los pezones saldrían por fuera. El vestido la hacía parecer empalagosa y vulgar, en nada comparado a los hermosos vestidos que Marisa Berenson llevaba en Barry Lyndon.

-No me sienta bien en absoluto, y no me lo voy a poner -dijo firmemente-. Tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

Angela Weber cortó un trozo de hilo rosa con más fuerza de lo necesario.

-Este es el vestido que se diseñó para esta toma.

Isabella se reprendió por no prestar más atención al vestido ayer cuándo Angela se lo probaba. Pero estaba tan distraída por su agotamiento y el hecho de que ese Lloyd Byron había demostrado ser tan desrazonablemente terco cuando se había quejado acerca de los horribles cuartos que servían de habitaciones que había visto justo antes de probarse el vestido.

Ahora faltaba menos de una hora para comenzar a filmar la primera de sus tres escenas. Por lo menos los hombres de la compañía habían sido útiles, encontrando un espacio más cómodo para ella con un baño privado, trayéndole una bandeja de comida junto con esa ginebra con tónica maravillosa con la que había soñado.

Aunque el "gallinero de pollos," con sus ventanas pequeñas y muebles amarillos de chapa, era una abominación, había dormido como una muerta y sentía realmente un pequeño gusanillo de felicidad por su aventura cuando despertó esa mañana... por lo menos hasta que vió su vestido por segunda vez.

Después de girarse para ver la espalda del vestido, decidió apelar al sentido de Angela del juego limpio.

-Seguramente tienes algo más. No llevo absolutamente nunca nada rosa.

-Este es el vestido que Lord Byron aprobó, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto –Angela brochó el último de los corchetes que tenía la espalda, juntando la tela con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Isabella contuvo el aliento ante la incómoda constricción.

-¿Por qué continuas llamándole así, Lord Byron? Suena ridículo.

-Si tienes que hacerme esa pregunta, no debes conocerlo muy bien.

Isabella se negó a permitir que la encargada del guardarropa o el vestido apagaran su entusiasmo. A fin de cuentas, la pobre Angela tenía que trabajar en ese espantoso remolque todo el día.

Eso volvería a cualquiera amargada. Isabella se recordó que había conseguido un papel en una prestigiosa película. Además, su belleza servía para doblegar a cualquier feo vestido, incluso este. Además, tenía que hacer algo para conseguir un hotel. No tenía intención de pasar otra noche en un lugar que no tenía personal de servicio.

Los tacones franceses de sus zapatos crujieron en el grava cuando cruzó el patio y se dirigió a la casa de la plantación, el cancán de su falda oscilando de lado a lado. Esta vez no cometería el error que había tenido de intentar hablar con subordinados. Esta vez iba directamente al productor con su lista de quejas.

Ayer Lloyd Byron la había dicho que quería a los actores y los trabajadores de la compañía juntos para crear espíritu de equipo, pero ella sospechaba que el asunto era cuestión de ahorrar dinero. En cuanto a ella, el hecho de aparecer en una prestigiosa película no incluía tener que vivir como un salvaje.

Después de varias indagaciones, finalmente localizó a Lew Steiner, el productor de Delta Blood. Estaba parado en el pasillo de la mansión de Wentworth, apenas fuera del salón donde la escena se preparaba para rodar.

Su apariencia sórdida la sacudió. Gordito y sin afeitar, con un cordón de oro colgando dentro del cuello abierto de su camisa hawaiana, tenía el aspecto de un vendedor de relojes robados del Soho. Ella dio un paso sobre los cables eléctricos que serpenteaban a través de la alfombra del pasillo y entró. Cuando él miró por encima de su tablilla con sujetapapeles, ella emprendió su letanía de quejas mientras lograba mantener una sonrisa en su voz.

-. . . Así que ya ve, Sr. Steiner, yo en absoluto puedo pasar otra noche en ese espantoso lugar; estoy segura que lo entiende. Necesito una habitación de hotel antes del anochecer. Es tan difícil dormir cuando una está preocupada por que no te coman las cucarachas.

El dedicó unos pocos momentos en mirar ávidamente los senos elevados, entonces cogió una silla de tijera apoyada en la pared y se sentó en ella, esparciendo las piernas tan anchas que la tela caqui parecía reventar sobre sus muslos.

-Lord Byron me dijo que eras verdaderamente guapa, pero yo no lo creí -hizo un desagradable ruido con un lado de la boca-. Sólo los protagonistas tienen habitaciones de hotel, cariño, y eso es porque está en sus contratos. El resto, los "campesinos" tienen lo que hay.

-¿Campesinos es como lo llamáis, no? -ella se incendió, olvidando cualquier esfuerzo conciliador. ¿Eran todas las personas del mundillo cinematográfico tan sórdidas? Sintió un destello de irritación hacía Miranda Gwynwyck. ¿Sabría Miranda cuán desagradables eran las condiciones que se encontraría aquí?

-Tú no quieres el trabajo -dijo Lew Steiner con un encogimiento de hombros-. Puedo conseguir para esta tarde una docena de _Tías-buenas-tontas_ para ocupar tu puesto. Su Señoría fue quién te contrató... no yo.

¡Tías buenas tontas! Isabella podía sentir una neblina roja acumulándose detrás de sus párpados, pero justo cuando abría la boca para estallar, recibió un pequeño toque en el hombro.

-¡Isabella! -exclamó Lloyd Byron, girándola hacia él y besándole la mejilla, distrayéndola de su cólera-. ¡Estás absolutamente fantástica! ¿No es maravillosa, Lew? ¡Esos ojos verdes de gato! ¡Esa boca increíble! Te dije que era perfecta para Lucinda, vale cada centavo que te ha costado traerla aquí.

Isabella empezó a recordar que era ella quien había pagado esos centavos y que quería cada uno de ellos enseguida, pero antes tenía que decir algo, Lloyd Byron siguió.

-El vestido es brillante. Inocentemente pueril, más tremendamente sensual. Adoro el pelo. ¡Esta es Isabella Dwyer, chicos!

Isabella saludó a la gente, y entonces Byron la llevó aparte, sacando un pañuelo amarillo pálido del bolsillo de su camisa hecha a la medida que llevaba con pantalones cortos y suavemente lo apretó contra su frente.

-Estaremos filmando tus escenas hoy y mañana, y mis cámaras estarán en éxtasis absoluto. No tienes que hablar, así que no hay razón para estar nerviosa.

-No estoy para nada nerviosa -declaró. Buen Dios, ¡ella había salido con el Príncipe de Gales!. ¿Cómo podría pensar alguien que algo como esto la pondría nerviosa?-. Lloyd, este vestido...

-¿No es bonito? -él la llevó hacia el salón, dirigiéndola entre dos cámaras y un bosque de luces a la frente del decorado, que se había proporcionado con sillas Hepplewhite, un sofá de tapizado de damasco, y flores frescas en viejos jarrones de plata-. Tienes que ponerte delante de esas ventanas en la primera escena. Yo te grabaré de fondo, así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es adelantarte cuando te lo diga y dejar que coja esa cara maravillosa tuya lentamente con el zoom.

La referencia a su cara maravillosa alivió parte del resentimiento que sentía sobre su tratamiento, y lo miró más amablemente.

-Piensa en la fuerza de la vida. Has visto las películas de Fellini con personajes silenciosos. Aunque Lucinda no habla una palabra, su presencia debe llegar fuera de la pantalla y agarrar a los espectadores por la garganta. Ella es un símbolo inalcanzable. ¡La vitalidad, el resplandor, la magia!.

Él frunció los labios.

-Dios, espero que esto no sea tan esotérico para que los cretinos de la audiencia lo malinterpreten.

La siguiente hora Isabella la pasó ojeando algunas revistas y ensayando sus poses mientras se hacían los arreglos finales para la grabación. Fue introducida junto al protagonista, Fletcher Hall, un tipo oscuro, bastante siniestro, vestido con chaqué, que era el protagonista principal.

Aunque estaba al corriente de los chismes de las estrellas de cine, nunca había oído de él, y una vez más se encontró asaltada por aprensiones. ¿Por qué no conocía a ninguna de estas personas? Quizá cometió un grave error al no averiguar más acerca de la producción antes de dar el salto tan ciegamente. Quizás debería haber pedido ver un contrato. . . Pero había mirado su contrato ayer, recordó, y todo parecía en orden.

Sus aprensiones se desvanecieron gradualmente cuando hizo fácilmente la primera toma, parándose delante de la ventana y siguiendo las instrucciones de Lloyd.

-¡Hermosa! -él no escatimaba piropos-. ¡Maravillosa! Tienes un don natural, Isabella. Los cumplidos la apaciguaron, y a pesar de la constricción cada vez más incómoda del vestido, fue capaz de relajarse entre las cámaras y coquetear con parte de los miembros del equipo masculinos que estaban tan atentos a ella como la noche anterior.

Lloyd siguió filmando a través de la habitación, haciendo una reverencia profunda a Fletcher Hall, y reaccionando a su diálogo mirando nostálgicamente en su cara. Para la hora de comer, cuando le quitaron el vestido una hora, descubrió que se divertía realmente.

Después de la interrupción, Lloyd la posicionó en varios puntos en el salón donde rodó los primeros planos de cada ángulo concebible.

-¡Que hermosa eres, querida! -seguía-. Dios, esa cara en forma de corazón y esos ojos maravillosos son totalmente perfectos. ¡Mueve el pelo! ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosa!

Cuándo anunció una interrupción, Isabella se estiró, más bien como un gato que acaba de tener su espalda bien rasguñada.

Por la tarde su sentimiento de bienestar había sucumbido al calor asfixiante del tiempo y de los focos de la iluminación. Los ventiladores dispersados alrededor del decorado hacían poco para refrescar el ambiente, especialmente porque los alejaban cuando las cámaras estaban filmando.

El corsé apretado y las múltiples capas de enaguas debajo de su vestido atrapaban el calor junto a su piel hasta que ella pensó que se desmayaría.

-Yo absolutamente no puedo hacer más hoy -finalmente declaró, mientras el hombre de maquillaje secaba ligeramente las perlas diminutas de sudor que se había comenzado a formar cerca del límite de su pelo de la manera más repugnante-. Simplemente, moriré del calor, Lloyd.

-Sólo una escena más, querida. Sólo un más. Mira el ángulo de la luz por la ventana. Tu piel resplandecerá positivamente. Por favor, Isabella, has sido una princesa. ¡Mi princesa exquisita y perfecta!

¿Dicho así, cómo podía negarse?

Lloyd la llevó hacia una marca que se había colocado en el piso no lejos de la chimenea. El principio de la película, ella había reunido, se había cifrado en la llegada de una colegiala inglesa a una plantación de Misisipí donde debía llegar a ser la novia de su solitario dueño, un hombre que Francesca pensaba que se parecía al Sr. Rochester de Jane Eyre, aunque el hombre llamado Fletcher Hall parecía un poco demasiado grasiento para ser un héroe romántico.

Desgraciadamente para la colegiala, pero afortunadamente para Isabella, Lucinda debía morir de muerte violenta el mismo día. Isabella podía imaginar una escena espléndida de su muerte, que pensaba dar una cantidad apropiada de pasión refrenada. Ella tenía que descubrir exactamente qué tenían que hacer Lucinda y el dueño de plantación en el cuerpo principal de la historia, que se suponía en el tiempo presente y parecía implicar a otras muchas actrices de la película, pero como ella ya no participaría en esa parte, ya no le importaba.

Lloyd enjugó su frente con un pañuelo fresco y dio ordenes a Fletcher Hall.

-Quiero que subas detrás de Isabella, le pongas las manos en los hombros, y le subas el pelo de manera que puedas besarle el cuello. Isabella, recuerda que has estado recluida toda tu vida. Su toque te estremece, pero también te gusta. ¿Comprendes?

Ella sentía un reguero resbaladizo de sudor bajando entre sus pechos.

-Claro que lo entiendo -contestó malhumoradamente.

Un hombre de maquillaje se acercó y secó su sudor del cuello. Ella le hizo enseñarle un espejo para poder verificar su trabajo.

-Recuerda, Fletcher -dijo Lloyd-. No quiero que le beses realmente el cuello... insinúa apenas el beso. Bueno, entonces; empezamos de nuevo.

Isabella se puso en su lugar, sólo para sufrir otra demora interminable mientras seguían haciéndose más ajustes.

Entonces alguien advirtió una mancha de humedad en la espalda del chaqué de Fletcher donde estaba sudando profusamente, y Angela tuvo que traer una chaqueta suplente del remolque de vestuario.

Isabella dio un golpe con el pie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más esperas mantenerme quieta aquí? ¡No lo aguantaré! ¡Te doy exactamente cinco minutos más, Lloyd, o si no me voy!

El le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Ahora, Isabella, nosotros tenemos que ser profesionales. Todas estas personas están cansadas, también.

-Todas estas personas no llevan encima diez kilos de ropa. ¡Querría ver cuán profesionales serían si se estuvieran asfixiando hasta morir!

-Apenas unos minutos más -dijo, y entonces agarró las manos en puños y los puso dramáticamente sobre su pecho-. Utiliza la tensión que sientes, Isabella. Utiliza la tensión en tu escena. Pasa tu tensión a Lucinda... una chica joven enviada a una tierra nueva a casarse con un hombre extranjero. Todos se calman. Calma, calma, calma. Permite que Isabella sienta su tensión.

El hombre de las luces, que había estado mirando el escote pronunciado de Isabella la mayor parte del día, se inclinó hacia el cámara.

-Me encantaría sentir su tensión.

-Para el carro, hermano.

Finalmente el chaqué nuevo llegó y la escena empezó.

-¡No te muevas! -Lloyd gritó cuando las luces volvían a encenderse-. Todo lo que necesitamos es un primer plano de Fletcher besando a Isabella en el cuello y acabamos por hoy. Será una toma de unos segundos. ¿Todos preparados?

Isabella gimió, pero se puso en su sitio. Estaba padeciendo esto demasiado... unos pocos minutos más no importarían. Fletcher puso las manos en sus hombros y retiró el pelo. Ella odió que la tocara. El era definitivamente ordinario, no era su tipo de hombre.

-Curva el cuello un poco más, Isabella -instruyó Lloyd-. ¿Maquillaje, dónde estás?

-Aquí mismo, Lloyd.

-Venga, entonces.

El hombre de maquillaje parecía indeciso.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué necesito? -Lloyd levantó las manos en un gesto dramático de frustración.

-Ah, si de acuerdo -el hombre de maquillaje hizo una mueca de disculpa, entonces llamó a Sally, que estaba apenas detrás de la cámara-. ¿Oye, Weber, me alcanzas el maletín, y me traes los colmillos de Fletcher?

¿Los colmillos de Fletcher?

Isabella sintió un vuelco en el estómago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-¡Colmillos! -gritó Isabella-. ¿Por qué tiene que llevar Fletcher colmillos?

Isabella llevaba en la mano los odiosos objetos hechos de marfil.

-Él hace de vampiro, dulzura. ¿Qué esperas que lleve... un TANGA?

Isabella se sentía como si estuviera en alguna horrible pesadilla. Marchándose lejos de Fletcher Hall, se encaró con Byron.

-Me has mentido! -gritó-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto era una película de vampiros? Esto es lo más miserable, y más podrido... Dios mio, te demandaré por esto; te demandaré y que quitare lo que has ganado en tu ridícula vida. ¡Si piensas por un momento que permitiré que mi nombre aparezca en...en..

No podía decir la palabra otra vez, no podía, absolutamente, no! Una imagen de Marisa Berenson llenó su mente, una exquisita Marisa estaba enterándose de lo sucedido a la pobrecilla Isabella Dwyer y riéndose hasta que arroyos de lágrimas hicieran surcos en sus mejillas de alabastro.

¡Apretando los puños, Isabella gritaba.

-¡Me dices en este momento exactamente de que se trata esta odiosa película!

Lloyd sorbió por la nariz, claramente ofendido.

-Es una historia acerca de la vida y la muerte, la transferencia de sangre, la esencia especial del paso de la vida de una persona a otra. Los acontecimientos metafísicos de los que tú aparentemente no sabes nada -él empezó poco a poco a tener un acceso de furia.

Angela dio un paso adelante y cruzó sus brazos, gozando de la situación, obviamente.

-La película va acerca de un puñado de azafatas que alquilan una mansión que se supone está maldita. A una tras otra el dueño anterior les chupa la sangre... Fletcher un viejo bueno, que se pasa el último siglo vagando por ahí por su amor perdido, Lucinda. Hay un argumento secundario con un vampiro femenino y un stripper masculino, pero eso está casi al final.

Isabella no esperó a oír más. Lanzándoles una mirada furiosa a todos ellos, se marchó del decorado. El ruedo de su falda se mecía de lado a lado y la sangre le hervía en las venas cuando salió de la mansión y fue hacia los remolques en busca de Lew Steiner.¡

¡La habían hecho hacer el tonto! Había vendido sus mejores vestidos y viajado al otro lado del mundo para tener un papel secundario en una película de vampiros!

Temblando por la rabia, encontró a Steiner sentado en una mesa de metal bajo los árboles cerca del camión de la comida. Su ruedo se inclinó hacia arriba en la espalda cuando se paró de repente, golpeando contra la pata de la mesa.

-¡Acepté este trabajo porque oí que el Sr. Byron tenía una reputación como director de calidad! -le dijo de sopetón, dando un puñetazo el aire con un gesto duro dirigido hacia la casa de la plantación.

El miró por encima de un bocadillo de jamón con pan de centeno.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

Una imagen de la cara de Miranda Gwynwyck, pagada de sí misma y satisfecha de sí misma, se presentó ante sus ojos, y todo llegó a estar cegadoramente claro.

Miranda, que se suponía era una feminista, había saboteado a otra mujer en una tentativa equivocada para proteger a su hermano.

-¡Él me dijo que hacía películas con temática espiritual! -exclamó-. ¡Esto que hace no tiene nada que ver con temas espirituales... ni con la fuerza de la vida ni con Fellini, por amor de Dios!

Steiner sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Por qué piensas que le llamamos Lord Byron? El hace del sonido de la basura poesía. Por supuesto, sigue siendo basura cuando lo ha terminado, pero no se lo decimos. Es barato y trabaja rápido.

El alma optimista de Isabella intentaba agarrarse a cualquier cosa, alguna equivocación, lo que fuese.

-¿Qué tal la Palma Dorada?

-¿La qué Dorada?

-Palma -se sentía como una tonta-. El Festival Cinematográfico de Cannes.

Lew Steiner la miró fijamente por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada, escupiendo un trocito de jamón.

-Cariño, lo único que Lord Byron haría en ese sitio sería limpiar los asientos. La última película que él hizo para mí fue Masacre Mixta, y antes de esa, La Prisión de Mujeres de Arizona. Se vendió realmente bien en los autocines.

A Isabella apenas le salían las palabras de la boca.

-¿Y él realmente espera que yo aparezca en una película de vampiros?

-¿Estás aquí, no es cierto?

Ella se puso a pensar.

-¡No por mucho tiempo! Mi maleta y yo nos marcharemos exactamente en diez minutos, y espero que tengas un cheque para cubrir mis gastos así como un conductor para llevarme al aeropuerto. Y si utilizas un solo plano de lo que me habéis filmado hoy, te empaparé en sangrientas demandas que darán color a tu vida inútil.

-Firmaste un contrato, así que no tendrás mucha suerte.

-Firmé un contrato con engaños.

-Sandeces. Nadie te mintió. Y puedes ir olvidándote de cualquier dinero mientras no termines tus tomas.

-¡Te demandaré por no pagarme lo que me debes! -se sentía como una espantosa pescadera negociando en una esquina-. Me tienes que abonar el viaje. ¡Tenemos un acuerdo!

-No verás un centavo hasta mañana, cuando hayas filmado la última escena -él rastrilló sus ojos sobre ella desagradablemente-. Y eso será después de rodar el desnudo que necesita Lloyd. Desflorando la inocencia, lo llama.

-¡Lloyd me verá desnuda el mismo día que gane la Palma Dorada!

Girando los tacones, comenzó a alejarse sólo para ver como la odiosa falda se había quedado enganchada en un rincón de la mesa metálica. Dió un tirón para liberarla, rompiéndola en el proceso.

Steiner se levantó de un salto.

-¡Oye, ten cuidado con ese vestido! ¡Esas cosas me cuestan dinero!

Ella cogió la botella de mostaza de la mesa y apretó un gran chorro abajo en la falda.

-Que espanto. ¡Parece que necesita que la laven!

-¡Tú, zorra! -chilló después de ver que ya se alejaba-. ¡Nunca trabajarás otra vez! Me aseguraré que nadie te contrate ni para tirar la basura.

-¡Súper! -se volvió ella-. ¡Porque he tenido toda la basura que puedo soportar!

Con los puños agarró la voluminosa falda y se la subió hasta las rodillas, y atravesando el césped se dirigió al gallinero de pollos. Nunca, absolutamente nunca en su vida entera había sido tratada tan andrajosamente.

Haría pagar a Miranda Gwynwyck por esta humillación aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. ¡Cuando volviera a casa se casaría con Nicholas Gwynwyck con un vestido ensangrentado!

Cuándo alcanzó su cuarto, estaba pálida por la rabia, y el ver la cama deshecha abasteció de combustible su furia. Agarrando una fea lámpara verde del tocador, la lanzó a través del cuarto, donde se rompió contra la pared. La destrucción no la ayudó; se sentía todavía como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

Arrastrando su maleta hasta la cama, metió las pocas ropas que se había molestado desembalar la noche antes, sentándose encima para cerrarla bien. Mientras manipulaba las correas y la cremallera, sus rizos cuidadosamente arreglados se habían aflojado y tenía el pecho húmedo de sudor. Entonces recordó que llevaba todavía el atroz vestido rosa.

Casi gimió por la frustración cuando abrió la maleta otra vez. ¡Esto era todo por culpa de Nicky! ¡Cuándo volviera a Londres, se marcharía a la Costa del Sol, se tumbaría en una sangrienta playa a idear cientos de maneras de hacerle la vida miserable! Con los brazos hacía atrás, empezó a luchar con los ganchos que mantenían el corpiño unido, pero los habían puesto en una fila doble, y el material era tan fuerte que no podía tirar y aflojarlo.

Se retorció un poco más, soltando una maldición especialmente asquerosa, pero los ganchos no se movían. En el momento que pensó en pedir ayuda, recordó la expresión de odio en la cara grasienta de Lew Steiner cuando echó la mostaza sobre la falda del vestido. Casi rió en voz alta. Veamos con cuanto odio me mira cuando vea su precioso vestido desaparecer de su vista, pensó en un instante de alegría maliciosa.

No había nadie alrededor para ayudarla, así que tenía que llevar la maleta ella misma. Arrastrando su maleta de Vuitton en una mano y su bolso cosmético en la otra, luchó hacia abajo el sendero que llevaba a los vehículos, sólo para descubrir cuando llegó que allí absolutamente nadie la llevaría a Gulfport.

-Señorita Dwyer lo siento, pero nos han dicho que necesitan todos los coches -murmuró uno de los hombres, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Ella no lo creyó ni por un momento. ¡Esto era obra de Lew Steiner, su último ataque insignificante contra ella!

Otro miembro del equipo fue más útil.

-Hay una gasolinera no demasiado lejos bajando por la carretera -le indicó la dirección moviendo la cabeza-. Allí podrás hacer una llamada telefónica y conseguir que alguien te recoja.

Pensó que andar hacia el camino de entrada intimidaba bastante, cuanto más tener que andar completamente sola hasta una gasolinera. En ese momento se dió cuenta que tenía que tragarse su orgullo y volver al gallinero para quitarse el vestido, Lew Steiner salía en ese momento de una de las caravanas con aire acondicionado y la miró, sonriéndole de forma desagradable.

Ella decidió que moriría antes de retirarse un centímetro. Dándole la espalda, agarró su maleta y su bolso y se dirigió a través del césped hacia el camino de entrada.

-¡Oye! ¡Para ahora mismo ahí! -gritó Steiner, andando tras ella-. ¡No das otro paso más hasta que no te hayas quitado ese vestido!

Ella se encaró con él.

-¡Como me pongas una mano encima, te denuncio por asalto!

-¡Y yo te denunciaré a ti por robo! ¡Ese vestido me pertenece!

-Y estoy segura que estarías encantador con el puesto -ella deliberadamente le golpeó en las rodillas con su bolso cosmético cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse. El aulló de dolor, y ella sonrió para sí misma, deseando haberle golpeado más fuerte.

Sería su último momento de satisfacción en muchísimo tiempo por venir.

-Te has equivocado -le decía Skeet a Edward desde el asiento trasero del Buick Riviera-. Dirígete a la ruta noventa y ocho, te dije. De la noventa y ocho a la cincuenta y cinco, de la cincuenta y cinco a la doce, entonces directamente estás a las puertas de Baton Rouge.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho hace una hora, y no hubieras estado durmiendo, no lo hubiera pasado -se quejó Edward.

Llevaba una gorra nueva, azul oscuro con una bandera Americana en la frente, pero no le protegía lo suficiente contra el sol de media tarde, así que cogió sus gafas de sol espejadas del salpicadero y se las puso. Cantidad de pinos se extendían a lo largo de la carretera de dos carriles.

No había visto nada más que unos pocos coches oxidados para chatarra en kilómetros, y el estómago le había empezado a retumbar.

-A veces pareces un inútil -murmuró.

-¿Tienes Juicy Fruits? -preguntó Skeet.

Una mancha de color a lo lejos llamó de repente la atención de Edward, un remolino tambaleante de rosa brillante andaba lentamente por el lado de la carretera. Cuando se iban acercando, la forma llegó a ser gradualmente más clara.

Se quitó las gafas de sol.

-No lo creo. ¿Estás viendo eso?

Skeet se inclinó hacía adelante, el antebrazo descansando en la espalda del asiento de pasajero, y se hizo sombra para los ojos.

-¿Quien crees que es? -se rió.

Isabella iba empujando, andando con paso muy lento, y luchando para respirar contra el torniquete de su corsé. El polvo rayaba sus mejillas, las cimas de sus pechos brillaban de sudor, y unos quince minutos antes, había perdido un botón. Justo como un corcho que sale a la superficie de una ola, había hecho estallar el escote de su vestido.

Había puesto en el suelo su maleta y la iba empujando apoyada en ella. Si pudiera volver hacía atrás y cambiar algo de su vida, pensó por centésima vez en muchos minutos, volvería al momento en que había decidido marcharse de la plantación Wentworth llevando este vestido.

El ruedo ahora se parecía a una salsera, saliendo en la frente y la espalda y emitiendo chorros en los lados por la presión combinada de la maleta en su mano derecha y el bolso cosmético en su izquierda, haciéndola sentirse como si fueran a arrancarle los brazos de los hombros.

Con cada paso, respingaba. Sus diminutos zapatos franceses de tacón le estaban produciendo ampollas en los pies, y cada soplo rebelde de palabrería mandaba otra onda de polvo volando a su cara.

Quería sentarse en el arcén de la carretera y llorar, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de volver a levantarse otra vez. Si no estuviera tan asustada, las molestias físicas serían más fáciles de soportar.

¿Cómo le podía haber sucedido esto a ella? Llevaba andando varios kilómetros y no había visto ni rastro de la gasolinera. O no existía o se había equivocado de dirección, porque no había visto más que una casucha de madera anunciando una tienda de comestibles que nunca se había realizado.

Pronto sería oscuro, estaba en un país extranjero, y no quería ni pensar en la manada de fieras horribles que había al acecho en esos pinos del lado de la carretera. Se obligó a mirar directamente hacía adelante. Lo único que evitaba que volviera a Wentworth era la certeza absoluta que no podría recorrer de nuevo esa distancia.

Seguramente esta carretera llevaba a algún sitio, se dijo. En América no construirían carreteras que no iban a ningún sitio, ¿no es cierto? Pensaba que estaba tan asustada que empezó a hacer juegos mentales para no desmoronarse. Cuando rechinó los dientes contra el dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, imaginó sus lugares favoritos, todos ellos a años luz de las polvorientas carreteras perdidas de Misisipí.

Se imaginó que estaba en Liberty en Regent Street con sus tesoros de joyería árabe maravillosa, los perfumes de Sephora en la rue du Passy, y sobre todo en Madison Avenue con Adolfo y Yves Saint Laurent. Una imagen saltó en su mente de un vaso helado de Perrier con una rodaja de lima. Siguió imaginándoselo, la imagen era tan nitída que sentía como si pudiera alcanzar el vaso, y sentir el frio cristal mojado en la palma de la mano. Comenzaba a tener alucinaciones, se dijo, pero la imagen era tan agradable que no trató de hacer que se fuera.

El Perrier con lima se vaporizó de repente en el aire caliente de Misisipí cuando advirtió el sonido de un automóvil que se acercaba por detrás y entonces el chirrido suave de los frenos. Antes de que pudiera equilibrar el peso de las maletas para poder darse la vuelta hacía el sonido, oyó una voz arrastrada, suave que le llegaba desde el otro lado de la carretera.

-Oye, querida, ¿no te ha dicho nadie que Lee ya se ha rendido?

La maleta le dió de lleno en las rodillas y su aro botó hacia arriba en la espalda cuando se giró hacia la voz. Equilibró su peso y entonces parpadeó dos veces, incapaz de creer la visión que se había realizado directamente delante de sus ojos.

A través del camino, inclinándose fuera de la ventana de un automóvil verde oscuro con el antebrazo que descansaba a través de la cima del entrepaño de la puerta, había un hombre tan increiblemente guapo, tan tremendamente guapo, que por un momento pensó que realmente era otra alucinación como el Perrier con lima.

Cuando el asa de su maleta se clavó en la palma, ella aceptó las líneas clásicas de su cara, los moldeados pómulos y la mandíbula delgada, nariz recta, absolutamente perfecta, y sus ojos, que como los de Paul Newman eran de un azul brillante y unas pestañas tan espesas como las suyas propias. ¿Cómo podía tener un hombre mortal esos ojos? ¿Cómo podía tener un hombre esa boca increíblemente generosa y parecer tan masculino?

El pelo rubio, como desteñido y espeso se rizaba arriba sobre los bordes de una gorra azul con una bandera Americana. Ella podía ver la cima de un par formidable de hombros, los músculos bien formados del moreno antebrazo, y por un momento irracional sintió una puñalada loca de pánico.

Finalmente había encontrado a alguien tan hermoso como ella.

-¿Llevas algún secreto Confederado debajo de esas faldas? -dijo el hombre con una mueca que revelaba la clase de dientes que aparecían en las páginas de las revistas.

-Los yanquis le han cortado la lengua, Edward.

Por primera vez, Isabella advirtió a otro hombre, que estaba inclinándose fuera de la otra ventanilla. Cuando vió su cara siniestra y sus ojos entrecerrados, fuertes alarmas sonaron en su cabeza.

-O tal vez ella es una espía del Norte -siguió el-. Ninguna mujer del sur estaría callada tanto tiempo.

-¿Eres una espía yanqui, querida? -preguntó el Sr. Magnífico, destellando esos dientes increíbles-. ¿Abrirás con una palanca los secretos Confederados con ésos bonitos ojos verdes?

Ella era de repente consciente de su vulnerabilidad... la carretera desierta, el día oscureciéndose, dos hombres extraños, el hecho que ella estaba en América, no segura en casa en Inglaterra.

En América las personas se encerraban con los fusiles hasta en las iglesias, y los criminales vagaban por las calles libremente.

Miró nerviosamente al hombre del asiento de atrás. El se parecía a alguien que atormentaría animales pequeños por diversión. ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Nadie la oiría si gritaba, y no tenía manera de protegerse.

-Déjala, Skeet, la espantas. Mete esa fea cara para adentro, ¿vale?

La cabeza de Skeet se metió, y el hombre magnífico de nombre extraño que casi no había entendido levantó una ceja perfecta, esperando que ella dijese algo. Ella decidió afrontarlo... ser valiente, la situación era la que era, y sobre todo no podía permitir que notaran lo desesperada de se sentía.

-Estoy terriblemente asustada porque me he metido en un pequeño lio -dijo ella, poniendo abajo su maleta-. Parece que me he perdido. El fastidio es espantoso, por supuesto.

Skeet volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana. El Sr. Magnífico sonreía.

Ella se mantuvo tenazmente firme.

-Quizás usted me podría decir cuán lejos estoy de la próxima gasolinera. O dondequiera que yo encuentre un teléfono, quizás.

-¿Eres inglesa, no es cierto? -preguntó Skeet-. ¿Edward, oyes la chistosa manera como habla? Es una dama inglesa, eso es lo que ella es.

Isabella vió como el Sr. Magnífico, ¿como podía alguien llamarse realmente Edward? , deslizaba su mirada hacia abajo sobre la banda de encaje rosa y blanco de la falda del vestido.

-Estoy seguro que tienes una historia increíble que contar, dulzura. Venga súbete. Te llevaremos al teléfono más cercano.

Ella vaciló. Subirse a un coche con dos hombres desconocidos no era la decisión más recomendable para tomar, pero no parecía haber una alternativa. Ella se quedó quieta, el polvo golpeándole el rostro y la maleta a sus pies, mientras una desconocida combinación de temor e incertidumbre la hacían sentirse mareada.

Skeet se inclinó completamente fuera de la ventana e inclinó la cabeza para mirar Edward.

-Ella tiene miedo de que seas un vil violador preparado para arruinarla -él se volvió hacía ella-. Tomate tu tiempo para mirar la cara bonita de Edward, Señora, y entonces me dices si piensas que un hombre con esa cara tiene que recurrir a forzar mujeres no dispuestas.

Definitivamente eso era un punto a su favor, pero de cualquier forma Isabella no se sintió aliviada. El hombre que se llamaba Edward no era realmente la persona que a ella le preocupaba.

Edward pareció leer su mente, que, debido a las circunstancias, no era demasiado difícil.

-No te preocupes por Skeet, dulzura -dijo-. Skeet es un auténtico misógino de pura cepa, eso es lo que es.

Esa palabra, viniendo de la boca de alguien que, a pesar de su belleza increíble, tenía el acento y las maneras de un funcional analfabeto, la sorprendieron.

Ella vacilaba todavía cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y un par de botas polvorientas de vaquero se pusieron en el suelo. Estimado Dios. . . Ella tragó con dificultad y miró hacía arriba... bastante arriba.

Su cuerpo era tan perfecto como su cara.

Llevaba una camiseta azul marino que reflejaban los músculos del pecho, perfilando bíceps y tríceps y todo tipo de otras cosas increíbles, y de unos vaqueros desteñidos, casi blancos por todas partes menos en las costuras raídas. Su estómago plano, las caderas estrechas; él era delgado y patilargo, varios centímetros por encima del 1,85, y quitaba absolutamente el aliento.

Debe ser verdad, pensó ella desenfrenadamente, lo que todos decían acerca de las píldoras de vitaminas americanas.

-El maletero va lleno, así que voy a meter tus cosas en el asiento de atrás con Skeet.

-Esto es poca cosa. En cualquier parte cabrá.

Cuando él anduvo hacia ella, le lanzó una brillante sonrisa. No podía ayudarle; la respuesta era automática, estaba programada en sus genes Swan. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para conocer a un hombre tan espectacular, aunque él fuera un campesino de un lugar remoto, y eso de repente le pareció más doloroso que las ampollas de sus pies.

En ese momento hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por poder pasarse media hora delante del espejo con su bolso cosmético y llevar el vestido de lino blanco de Mary Mcfadden que ahora colgaría en alguna percha de la tienda de segunda mano de Picadilly junto a su maravilloso pijama azul.

El se paró a su lado y miró fijamente hacia abajo de ella.

Por primera vez desde que dejó Londres, ella se sentía como si hubiera llegado a territorio conocido. La expresión en su cara le confirmó un hecho que había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo... los hombres eran hombres en cualquier parte del mundo.

Ella miró hacia arriba con ojos inocentes y resplandecientes.

-¿Algo va mal?

-¿Siempre haces eso?

-¿Hago qué? -el hoyuelo en la mejilla se profundizó.

-Hacerle proposiciones a un hombre menos de cinco minutos después de conocerlo.

-¡Proposiciones! -ella no podía creer lo que había oído, y exclamó indignadamente-, ciertamente no te estoy haciendo proposiciones.

-Dulzura, si esa sonrisa no era una proposición, entonces no se lo que es -él recogió los bultos y los llevó al otro lado del coche-. Normalmente yo no tengo inconveniente en, ya sabes, pero me indigna esta actitud tuya tan temeraria de darme tus encantos cuando estás en medio de ninguna parte con dos hombres extraños que quizás sean unos pervertidos, y no lo puedes saber.

-¡Mis encantos! -ella dió un pisotón fuerte con el pie en el suelo.- ¡Vuelve a poner esas maletas en el suelo en este momento! No me iría contigo a ninguna parte aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

El echó un vistazo alrededor a los pinos y la carretera desierta.

-El paisaje es bonito, y seguramente podrías pasar la noche por aquí.

Ella no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba ayuda, pero su conducta era insufrible, y odiaba la idea de degradarse entrando en el coche. El tomó la decisión por ella cuando abrió la puerta trasera y empujó bruscamente el equipaje con Skeet.

-Ten mucho cuidado con eso -pidió ella, llegando hasta el coche-. ¡Son Louis Vuitton!

-Has recogido a una miembro de la realeza esta vez, Edward -murmuró Skeet desde detrás.

-No me lo digas, lo sé -contestó Edward. El subió detrás del volante, cerró de golpe la puerta, y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirarla-. Si quieres conservar tu equipaje, dulzura, más vale que subas rápido, porque en exactamente diez segundos arranco este viejo Riviera y me pongo en camino, y en breves instantes no serás más que un recuerdo lejano.

Isabella dio la vuelta al coche cojeando y abrió la puerta del copiloto, luchando por contener las lágrimas. Se sentía humillada, asustada, y, además de derrotada, impotente. Una horquilla se deslizó hacia abajo por su nuca y cayó en la tierra.

Desgraciadamente, su frustración empezaba apenas. El ruedo de su falda, descubrió rápidamente, no había sido diseñada para entrar en un automóvil moderno.

Se negó a mirar a cualquiera de sus rescatadores para ver cómo ellos reaccionaban ante sus dificultades, finalmente metió el trasero en el asiento y reunió el volumen poco manejable de la falda en su regazo como mejor pudo.

Edward liberó la palanca de cambios de un derrame de miriñaques.

-¿Siempre te vistes de esta forma tan cómoda?

Ella le miró, abriendo la boca para darle unas de sus famosas e ingeniosas replicas sólo para descubrir que no tenía nada que decir. Viajaron durante un tiempo en silencio mientras ella miraba fijamente hacía adelante, sus ojos apenas se separaban de la cima de su montaña de faldas, con el permanente corpiño clavado en la cintura.

A pesar de tener que estar agradecida por tener en descanso los pies, su posición hacía la constricción del corsé aún más intolerable. Trató de respirar hondo, pero los senos subieron de modo tan alarmante que se conformó con inspiraciones superficiales en su lugar.

Si estornudara, sería un auténtico espectáculo.

-Soy Edward Cullen -dijo el hombre detrás del volante-. La gente me llama Edward. El de atrás es Skeet Cooper.

-Isabella Dwyer -contestó ella, permitiendo que su voz sonara con un pequeño y leve deshielo. Tenía que recordar que los americanos eran notoriamente informales. Conductas que en Inglaterra se considerarían groseras eran normales en Estados Unidos. Además, no se podía resistir a poner a este pueblerino magnífico por lo menos parcialmente de rodillas. Era algo en lo que era buena, algo que seguramente no le fallaría en este día que todo se había deshecho.

-Le estoy muy agradecida por rescatarme -dijo, sonriéndole con coquetería-. Lo siento, pero he estado rodeada de bestias estos últimos días.

-¿Tienes inconveniente en decirnos que te ha ocurrido? -preguntó Edward-. Skeet y yo hemos estado viajando muchos kilómetros últimamente, y nos cansamos de conversar el uno con el otro.

-Bien, es todo bastante ridículo, realmente. Miranda Gwynwyck, una mujer perfectamente odiosa, su familia es cervecera, sabes, me persuadió para salir de Londres y aceptar un papel en una película que están rodando en la plantación de Wentworth.

La cabeza de Skeet subió arriba apenas detrás de su hombro izquierdo, y sus ojos se llenaron de curiosidad.

-¿Eres una estrella de cine? -preguntó-. Hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar, pero no se exactamente dónde te he visto antes.

-No realmente -ella pensó acerca de mencionarle a Vivien Leigh, pero decidió no molestarse.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -exclamó Skeet-. Sabía que te había visto en algún sitio. Edward, nunca adivinarías quién es.

Isabella le miró cautelosamente.

-¡Tenemos aquí a "La Inconsolable Isabella! -declaró Skeet con un ululato de la risa-. Sabía que te conocía. Te acuerdas, Edward. La que salía con todas esas estrellas de cine.

-No bromees -dijo Edward.

-Cómo... -empezó Isabella, pero Skeet la interrumpió.

-Oye, siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu mamá y ese taxi.

Isabella lo miró fijamente en silencio.

-Skeet es un lector compulsivo de tabloides -explicó Edward-. Hasta hace no mucho yo también los leía, pero hacían que pensara demasiado en el poder de las comunicaciones masivas. Cuándo yo era un niño, sólo teníamos para leer un viejo libro azul de geografía, y el primer capítulo se llamaba 'Nuestro Mundo que se Encoge.' ¿Eso casi lo dice todo, no? ¿Tenías tú libros de geografía como ese en Inglaterra?

-Yo... no lo creo -contestó débilmente. Pasó un momento de silencio y ella tuvo la terrible sensación que ellos quizá estaban esperando que les contara detalles de la muerte de Renne. El hecho de compartir algo tan íntimo con unos extranjeros la horrorizó, así que volvió rápidamente al tema del que hablaban antes como si no la hubieran interrumpido.

-Volé a través del mundo, pasé una noche absolutamente miserable en uno de los alojamientos más horribles que podáis imaginar, y fuí obligada a llevar este vestido absolutamente horroroso. Entonces descubrí que había tergiversado el papel para mí.

-¿Una peli porno? -preguntó Edward.

-¡Ciertamente no! -exclamó ella.

¿No se tomaban estos americanos rurales el más breve momento para pensar antes de abrir la boca?.

-Realmente, era uno de esas películas horribles acerca de...-se sentía enferma sólo de decir la palabra-. Vampiros.

-¡Estás de broma! -la admiración de Skeet era evidente-. ¿Conoces a Vincent Price?

Isabella apretó sus ojos cerrados un momento y entonces los volvió a abrir.

-No he tenido el placer.

Skeet golpeó a Edward en el hombro.

-¿Recuerdas al viejo Vincent cuando hizo Hollywood Square's? A veces su esposa trabajaba con él. ¿Cual era su nombre? Era una de esas actrices inglesas extravagantes, también. Quizá Bella lo sepa.

-Isabella -chasqueó ella-. Detesto que me llamen de otra manera.

Skeet se echó hacía atrás en el asiento y ella se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido, pero no le importó. Su nombre era su nombre, y nadie tenía el derecho a alterarlo, especialmente no hoy cuando su asidero en el mundo parecía tan precario.

-¿Entonces, que planes tienes ahora? -preguntó Edward.

-Volver a Londres tan pronto como me sea posible -pensó en Miranda Gwynwyck, en Nicky, en la imposibilidad de continuar como ella era-. Y me casaré.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, había tomado su decisión, lo hizo porque no podía ver otra alternativa. Después de lo que había aguantado durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas, verse casada con un cervecero rico no le parecía un destino tan terrible. Pero ahora que las palabras se habían dicho, se sentía deprimida en lugar de aliviada.

Otra horquilla se le cayó; ésta se quedó atascada en un rizo. Eso la distrajo de sus pensamientos sombríos pidiéndole a Skeet su bolso cosmético. El se lo pasó hacía adelante sin una palabra. Ella lo acomodó en los dobleces de su falda y abrió la tapa.

-Dios mio... -casi lloró cuando vio su cara.

¡Su maquillaje de ojos parecía grotesco en la luz natural, su lápiz de labios era inexistente, el pelo le caía de cualquier manera, y estaba sucia!

¡Nunca en todos sus veintiún años la había visto con ese aspecto un hombre que no fuera su peluquero, tenía que intentar recomponerse, hasta parecerse a la persona que era!

Asiendo una botella de loción limpiadora, se puso a trabajar para reparar el lío. Cuando el maquillaje pesado salió, sentía una necesidad de distanciarse de los dos hombres, para hacerlos entender que ella pertenecía a un mundo diferente.

-Honestamente, estoy horrible. Este viaje entero ha sido una pesadilla absoluta.

Se quitó las pestañas postizas, humedeció los párpados, y aplicó un marcador para quitar el polvo, junto con sombra gris y un toque suave de rímel.

-Normalmente utilizo un rímel alemán maravilloso llamado Ecarte, pero la criada de Cissy Kavendish, una mujer realmente imposible de las Antillas, se olvidó de empacarlo, así que me las arreglo con una marca inglesa.

Ella sabía que hablaba demasiado, pero no parecía ser capaz de parar. Cojió una brocha de Kent sobre un colorete color café y dio sombra el área tenuamente bajo sus pómulos.

-Daría todo por una buena limpieza facial en este momento. Hay un lugar maravilloso en Mayfair que utiliza calor térmico y todo tipo de cosas increíblemente milagrosas que combinan con el masaje. Lizzy Arden hace la misma cosa.

Perfiló rápidamente los labios con un lápiz, los llenó de brillo beige rosáceo, y verificó el efecto general. No era tremendo, pero por lo menos casi se parecía a ella misma otra vez.

El silencio creciente en el coche la hacía sentirse inquieta, así que se propuso hablar para llenarlo.

-Es siempre difícil cuando estás en Nueva York tratar de decidir entre Arden y Janet Sartin. Naturalmente, hablo acerca de Janet Sartin de la Avenida Madison. Pienso, que puedes ir a su salón en el Parque, pero no es exactamente lo mismo, ¿entendeis?

Todo era silencio.

Finalmente, Skeet habló.

-¿Edward?

-¿Uh-huh?

-¿Piensas que ya está hecha?

Edward se quitó sus gafas de sol y las puso dobladas en el salpicadero.

-Tengo el presentimiento que le falta aún un hervor.

Ella le miró, avergonzada de su propia conducta y enojada con ellos. ¿No podían ver que tenía el día más miserable de su vida, y no podían intentar hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para ella?

Odiaba el hecho de que él no pareciera impresionado con ella, odiaba el hecho que él no tratara de impresionarla él mismo. De alguna manera extraña que ella no podía definir exactamente, su falta del interés parecía desorientarla más que todo lo demás que le había sucedido.

Ella volvió su atención al espejo y empezó a quitarse los alfileres del pelo, amonestándose silenciosamente por preocuparse de la opinión de Edward Cullen. En cualquier momento llegarían a la civilización.

Llamaría a un taxi para llevarla al aeropuerto de Gulfport y haría una reserva para el próximo vuelo a Londres. De repente recordó su a vergonzante problema financiero y entonces, rápidamente, encontró la solución. Llamaría simplemente a Nicholas y que le envíe el dinero para su billete de avión.

Sentía la garganta abrasiva y seca, y tosió.

-¿Podrías cerrar las ventanillas? Este polvo es espantoso. Y querría realmente algo de beber -miró una pequeña nevera de espuma de poliestireno detrás-. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que lleve en esa bolsa una botella de Perrier de lima, bien fresca?

Un momento de embarazoso silencio llenó el interior del Riviera.

-Lo sentimos, Señora, nosotros estamos frescos ya -dijo Edward finalmente-. Creo que el viejo Skeet terminó la última botella después que hicimos ese atraco en la tienda de licores de Meridian.


End file.
